LO QUE DEJE ATRAS
by Dawny Snape
Summary: Hermione y Draco se casaron en el mundo muggle y viven en America, después de 2 años Draco le pide el divorcio para casarse con Astoria como sus padres los tenían planeado. Hermione, sola y embarazada regresa a Londres a los brazos de su amigo Harry Potter.
1. VOLVER A LONDRES

Esa tarde llovía a cántaros en Londres.

Hermione corría por las calles con un pequeño bulto en una mano y la sombrilla del otro.

Al llegar a su destino respiro hondo, trato de calmar sus nervios. Hace mas de 2 años que no los veía. Toco a la puerta.

La lluvia seguía cayendo a raudales. Los rayos y truenos tambien.

El pequeño bulto en su pecho se inquieto y comenzó a moverse, pero ella lo arrulló y lo tapo con su gabardina.

Volvió a tocar y esta vez la puerta fué abierta.

Un Harry Potter se quedó estático al ver a la persona que llamaba a la puerta. Espero un minuto para calmarse, de verdad era ella?. La observó por la mirilla de la puerta. Otro golpe en la puerta él salió de sus pensamientos y abrió.

.-Hermione?.-Harry se quedo de piedra al verla, ella había cambiado, sus facciones se habían afilado, se veía mas femenina.

Harry le dió el pase. Hermione replegó su sombrilla y entró a Grimmauld Place.

El silencio reinó entre ellos por unos segundos. Harry le quito la gabardina para extenderla en el perchero.

Ella se giró y Harry lo vió. Hermione cargaba un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

.-Hermione.-no supo mas que decir.

.-Harry, lo siento por llegar así. Yo...no tenía a quien mas recurrir.-Parecía que de un momento a otro iba a desfallecer.

Harry se dió un golpe mental.-Ya comiste?

Hermione negó.-No quiero darles problemas Harry yo solo quería saber si me dejaban pasar esta noche aqui.

Harry se giró.-No tienes que pedirlo, Hermione. Además nunca molestarias, solo somos yo y James.

Hermione frunció el ceño.-Y Ginny?

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.-murió al dar a luz el mes pasado.

Hermione tragó saliva_ lo siento Harry, no...no sabía.

.-Ven sientate a la mesa, te serviré algo.-Harry la guió a la mesa y le sirvió un plato de verduras con caldo.

Hermione comió con ahínco a pesar de que las verduras no estaban del todo cocidas y el caldo era un asco pero tenía hambre y no se quejó.

.-Hermione, porqué te fuiste? Porque no contestaste ninguna lechuza?

Harry queria saber tantas cosas. Se había sentido herido por su abandono. Después al no contestar sus cartas.

El bebé que tenía en brazos comenzó a llorar. Ella lo meció y después lo acomodó para darle pecho.

Harry sonrojado se dió la vuelta.

.-Me fuí porque estaba enamorada.-Ella derramó una lagrima.-el hombre del que me enamoré me llevó a America en busca de una vida mejor. Lejos de todo lo que pasaba aquí. Hace 2 años y medio me propuso matrimonio y nos casamos por leyes muggles.

Harry escuchaba con atención cada palabra sin interrumpir.

.-No contesté a sus lechuzas porque sabía que ustedes no aprobarían ese matrimonio ni con quien me casé.

Harry se levantó de la silla y le dió la espalda.-con quien te casaste?

Hermione comenzó a llorar.-eso ya no importa, Harry.

Él se giró hacia ella.-que no importa? Merlín, Hermione, tienes un hijo de él.

.-Hace 8 meses me pidió el divorcio y accedí. Se iba a casar con otra mujer de su clase.

Harry apretó los puños.-te dejó sola en un país que no conoces, embarazada y sin dinero?

Hermione cerro los ojos.-Si y no. El dejó una cuenta en un banco Muggle con 100 mil dolares.-un silencio se instaló.-no los toqué. No quería nada de él. Y de mi bebé, no supo que estaba embarazada.

Harry explotó.-no se lo dijiste?

El bebé empezó a llorar asustado por los gritos de Harry.

.-El día que le diría de mi embarazo fue el día que me dijo que me dejaría para casarse con otra.-Hermione meció a su hijo con suavidad.

Harry se dió una patada mental.-perdóname Hermione.-Se acercó a ella y accidentalmente destapo la cabecita del bebé con una mano.

.-Malfoy?.-dijo mirando el cabello rubio platinado del bebé.


	2. MALFOY, SU PADRE?

.-Hermione, Malfoy es el padre de tu hijo? Es quien te abandonó?.-Harry trataba de contenerse. Pero le estaba costando demasiado.

.-Harry, ya no vale la pena.

.-Hermione, ese hombre...no, no puedo llarmarlo hombre, ese despojo de hombre te dejó para casarse con Astoria Greengrass.

.-Crees que no lo sé.-Hermione vociferó_ me lo dijo claro ese día. Se casaría con una sangre pura.

El bebé estaba inquieto, Harry lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la cuna donde su hijo James dormía.

Regresó con Hermione que estaba en un estado lamentable.

.-Que es lo que piensas hacer?.-dijo mas calmado.

.-Vender la casa de mis padres, arrendar un departamento y conseguir un trabajo.

.-Puedes quedarte conmigo. De hecho, arreglé la casa de mis padres en el valle de Godric. Nos mudamos pasado mañana. Ven conmigo.-Harry rogó.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.-Harry, aprecio tu petición...

.-No te dejaré una segunda vez Hermione. Menos ahora con un bebé a cuestas y sin nadie mas en quien apoyarte. Quieres un trabajo? Cuida a James mientras voy al Ministerio. Molly esta muy cansada y ha enfermado bastante este mes. Arthur la ha llevado con Charlie a Rumania.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó.-por favor, Hermione.

Ella se sostuvo ahí, anclada en el abrazo de su gran amigo y lloró por todo lo que había pasado.

DM/HG/HP

Draco Malfoy salió de la empresa familiar con desgano. El ir a casa siempre lo ponía de mal humor.

Siempre lo mismo al entrar en aquella Mansión que parecía prisión. Su esposa Astoria nunca estaba en casa cuando el llegaba. Se pasaba de compras, en la peluquería o de té con las amigas.

Su madre se la pasaba molesta con su esposa por sus ausencias y por no producir el heredero que tanto esperaban.

Aun tenían pocos meses de casados y no tenían muchas relaciones sexuales. Solo en esos días que ella tenía la ovulación. Los primeros 2 meses viajaron a Francia, Italia y a España.

Ella estaba emocionada por conocer esos lugares y por gastarse todos los galeones que pudiera en ropas finas de diseñador que en mantener una cordial relación con su esposo.

Pronto descubrió que su bellisima esposa prefería las pasarelas y las sesiones de té que estar al lado de su esposo.

Sentía un profundo vacío interno. Su padre antes de morir le pidió hacerce cargo de las empresas familiares.

Su madre por un tiempo estuvo deprimida por la muerte de su esposo. Pero luego se enfocó en su hijo y en el matrimonio con Astoria.

Draco honró la palabra de su padre y se casó con ella y tomó su posición en las empresas Malfoy.

Pensó que al casarse con la pequeña hija de los Grenngrass sería bueno. Que aprendería a quererla. Ella era toda una belleza. Una mujer que llevaría en alto el apellido Malfoy.

Pero ahora le parecía sosa, una mujer sin chiste, si, era hermosa, pero vacía por dentro. Una mujer que fué criada para ser un florero. Sobre todo una mujer que solo quería la posición que el apellido Malfoy le proporcionaba.


	3. MI APELLIDO

_UN MES DESPUÉS_

Harry Y Hermione se habían mudado al Valle de Godric con sus hijos.

Hermione cuidaba a James Sirius y Orion hasta que llegaba Harry del Ministerio. Hermione había llamado Orión a su hijo por Sirius.

Hacia dos días Harry le había pedido registrar a su hijo con su apellido casandose con ella.

Flashback*

.-Permíteme darles mi apellido Hermione, Orión conocerá un padre y tu y el estarían protegidos.-Harry ansiaba que dijera que si.

.-Harry no es necesario...

.-Si es necesario, en nuestra sociedad muggle no lo seria, pero en la mágica es mal vista una madre soltera. Por favor, piénsalo. Que tal si Malfoy se entera que tiene un hijo quiere quitartelo. Siendo madre soltera él podría hacerlo.

Hermione lo pensó. Era cierto.

.-Mione, tengo el poder de protegerlos. Déjame hacerlo.

Finflashback*

Harry entró a su casa con una sonrisa. Lo recibió el exquisito olor a comida y el canto de una sirena.

Se asomó al salón y ahí en un sillón estaba ella cantando para los niños en sus brazos.

Era una escena tan familiar que una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.

Ella levantó su rostro y lo vió parado en el arco de la entrada.-no han querido dormir.-ella anunció.

Harry le sonrió y caminó hasta ella y se hincó.-me estaban esperando a mi, verdad pequeños bribones?.

James y Orión rieron, ambos tenían dos meses, se llevaban un día de diferencia.

Harry los tomó en brazos y besó sus cabecitas.

Hermione le sonrió.-te serviré la cena, hoy llegaste mas temprano.

.-Deje de prestar mis servicios al Ministro Muggle. Tendré mas tiempo con ustedes desde hoy.

.-Harry, no se te hará pesado? Con los gastos de la casa y nosotros, yo podría encontrar un trabajo.

Harry la interrumpio.-tengo mucho dinero ahorrado en Gringotts, Mione. Yo empece a trabajar con el Ministro Muggle cuando las cosas con Ginny estuvieron mal.

Hermione lo miró.-No me has contado de eso.

Harry asintió.-si lo hice por lechuzas. Pero veo que no las leiste.

Hermione se sentía avergonzada.-lo siento, yo...despues de un tiempo deje de leerlas.

.-No te preocupes por eso. Ginny y yo tuvimos problemas cuando se quedo embarazada. No quería tenerlo. Su carrera en el Quidditch estaba en la cima y un embarazo era un obstáculo para ella.

.-Oh, Harry, lo siento. No fui de utilidad, querias alguien en quien apoyarte.

Harry se dió cuenta que los bebés se habían quedado dormidos.

.-Voy a acostarlos.-anunció y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de los niños.

Habían pintado y adornado esa habitación juntos. Hermione la proveyó de libros infantiles y juguetes.

Harry compró dos cunas iguales y ropa para ambos niños y una cantidad exorbitante de pañales.

A pesar de tener una cuna para cada uno los niños preferían dormir juntos. Hermione y él habían aprendido que les gustaba estar juntos y que se tomaban mal ser separados. Al final las dos cunas las transformaron en una de mayor espacio.

Harry acostó a ambos niños y les prendió una lampara que Hermione habia encontrado en el Londres muggle que tenia una cenefa que giraba con Dragones.

Bajó al comedor donde Hermione lo esperaba.

.-Aun le quedan 15 minutos mas al pollo.

Harry asintió y le tomó las manos.-Has pensado en lo que te dije?

Hermione asintió.-Solo quiero saber si estas completamente seguro Harry, yo no quiero dañar la imagen de Ginny u ocupar su lugar.

Harry le puso un dedo en sus labios.-Ginny hizo lo posible por abortar a James, Mione.

.-Qué?.-Hermione no lo podía creer.

Harry suspiró.-Tomó todo tipo de pociones para un aborto, hizo vuelos peligrosos, incluso...fue a una clínica muggle.

Hermione negaba.-eso es...Merlín, en que rayos estaba pensando Ginny.

.-Cuando me di cuenta de que había ido a la clínica la detuve a tiempo. Los Weasley se enteraron de lo que trataba de hacer meses después porque enfermó y la tuve que llevar a San Mungo. Confirmaron mis sospechas. Ella se habia intoxicado con las pociones que se tomaba.

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla.

.-Los Señores Weasley la vigilaban mientras yo iba al ministerios. Despues de un tiempo ella ya no queria verme y me culpaba por su desgracia y su carrera perdida.

.-Fue cuando empece a trabajar aparte con el Ministro Muggle. Ginny empeoró y la noche que tuvo a James ni siquiera quiso verlo. Murió a la mañana por una hemorragía que no pudiera parar.

Hermione se levantó y abrazó a su amigo. Harry lloró como lo había hecho ella en su primer día.


	4. LA BENDICION DE LOS WEASLEY

Harry, Hermione y los niños llegaron a la madriguera para hablar con los Weasley.

Era domingo y toda la familia se reunían para la comida.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía el estómago revuelto.

Harry tomó su mano en apoyo.

Tocaron a la puerta y abrió George. Se quedó estático.

.-Quien es George?.-Bill dijo desde atrás, cuando se asomó tambien se quedo igual que su hermano.

George reaccionó primero.-Harry, Hermione, pasen.

Llevaban a los niños tapados, era noviembre y estaba muy helado.

Dentro de la madriguera estaban El señor y la señora Weasley, Fred, Fleur y la pequeña Victorie.

.-Buenas tardes.-dijeron Harry y Hermione.

Molly Weasley se levantó y corrió hacia ellos.-Hermione, Harry.-comenzó a llorar.

.-Molly, los estas asfixiando, dales espacio.-Arthur le puso una mano en el hombro a su esposa.

Fred se adelantó.-Harry, préstame a ni sobrino.

.-Emm, lo trae Mione.

Fred frunció el ceño.-y a quien traes tu?

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione.-A Orión, el hijo de Mione.

Fred destapó al bebé.-por Merlín, este niño grita soy un Malfoy.

Todos voltearon a ver al bebé.

.-Hermione, el bebé es un Malfoy?.-Molly preguntó.

Hermione negó.-es un Granger.

.-De eso veniamos a hablar con ustedes.

.-Sientense muchachos.-Arthur pidió.

Hermione comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido.

.-Y es por eso que hemos venido a pedirles su bendición.-Harry terminó

.-No entiendo.-dijo George.

.-Quiero casarme con Hermione y darles mi apellido a ella y a Orión.

Molly y Arthur se vieron unos segundos y asintieron.-Harry, es admirable lo que quieres hacer. Y nosotros te apoyamos. Fuiste un buen esposo para mi Ginny y te consideramos familia. A ti tambien Hermione.-Molly dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

.-Gracias Sra. Weasley. Yo tambien los quiero y los veo como mi familia apesar de que lo mío con Ron no funcionó.

.-Ya no te preocupes por eso, Hermione.-Arthur dijo quitándole importancia.

.-Sigo sin entender.-dijo George.

.-George, Harry quiere darles su apellido para protegerlos de que los Malfoy puedan reclamar sobre el bebé de Mione.-dijo Bill.

.-Y porque al darles su apellido no verían a Hermione como madre soltera viviendo en casa de un hombre viudo.-dijo Arthur.

George asintió.-Entonces el niño pasaría de ser un Granger a un Potter sin pasar a ser un Malfoy en regla.-Molly terminó.

.-Muy bien pensado, Harry.-Arthur elogió.

.-Y si degpués Malfoy decidiega que quiege fogmar pagte de la vida de su hijo?.-pregunto Fleur que hablaba por primera vez.

.-No podría hacerlo sin el permiso expreso de Hermione. Y por lo legal no podrían hacer nada.-Bill explicó.

James comenzó a llorar y buscar el pecho de Hermione para comer.

.-Si me disculpan.-se excusó Hermione para buscar privacidad para darle de comer a James.

.-Estaba batallando con James, no queria el biberon y estaba bajo de peso. Intenté de todo hasta que Hermione se ofreció ya que amamanta a Orión.-explico Harry

.-Me alegró que James este bien y no nos preocupa que Hermione le de su leche destinada a su hijo.-Molly dijo sonriendo.-es beneficiosa la leche materna.

Harry sonrió y Orión comenzó a moverse y despertar.-tu también quieres comer campeón?.-se levantó y lo llevó hasta Hermione que estaba sentada amamantando a James.

.-Te traigo a este otro hambriento.-Harry le sonrió.

.-Ponmelo del otro lado, no creo que James termine pronto.

Harry se rió.-no, esta muy bien agarrado.

Hermione se destapó el otro pecho y Harry colocó a Orión.

Habían perdido la vergüenza, con frecuencia había sucedido lo mismo y Harry encontraba que le gustaba verla dandoles de comer.

La red flu se encendió, Ron y su esposa Luna aparecieron cargando a un pequeño bebé.

Harry se puso delante de Hermione para que no la vieran expuesta.


	5. OFICINA DE REGISTROS

Harry, Hermione, los niños y los Weasley llegaron a la oficina de registro.

Hoy seria su boda y registrarían a Orión como Potter.

Molly había preparado una comida especial para celebrar la boda y la integración de un nuevo Potter.

Hermione no dejaba de temblar.

Un oficial del registro los llamo.

Harry tomó su mano.-Estas lista?

Ella asintió y ambos se levantaron. Entraron a una oficina donde un juez los casaría.

_Estamos aquí reunidos para unir al Señor Harry James Potter y la Señorita Hermione Jean __Granger__ en matrimonio._

_Antes de continuar debo preguntar si alguno de los presentes tiene alguna objeción a que esta pareja se una?_

Todos guardaron silencio.

_Muy bien, traen los anillos?_

Ron los sacó y los entregó.

_Harry James Potter. Aceptas como tu legítima esposa a Hermione Jean __Granger__?_

.-Acepto.

_Hermione Jean __Granger__. Aceptas como tu legítimo esposo a Harry James Potter?_

.-Acepto.

_Por favor ponganse los anillos._

Harry deslizó primero el anillo en el dedo de Hermione.

.-Con este anillo, te desposo, te protegeré y te cuidaré, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Hermione deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Harry.

.-Con este anillo, te desposo, te protegeré y te cuidaré, en la salud y ennla enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

_Muy bien, yo a nombre del Ministerio los declaro marido y mujer._  
_Pueden sellar el matrimonio._

Harry y Hermione se miraron. Harry puso una mano en su cintura y se acercó a sus labios.

_Pueden firmar aquí. Y los testigos pueden pasar también a firmar._

Los señores Weasley pasaron a firmar como testigos.

_Por favor pasen a la siguiente oficina para el registro del menor._

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna pasaron a la siguiente oficina. Los demás Weasley se habían quedado con James.

Ron y Luna serían los padrinos de Orión.

.-Señores Potter, Soy John Carter. Vienen a registrar al menor Orión?

.-Si.-dijeron ambos.

.-Y los padrinos, me imagino son ustedes.-se dirigió a Ron y Luna.

Ellos asintieron.

_Se dictamina que el día de hoy Lunes 26 de Noviembre del año en curso el menor de nombre Orión, fue traído para registro legal._

_Al no tener registro bajo otro nombre y apellido, El menor Orión se registra en esta oficina con el apellido Potter._

_.-Por favor pasen los padrinos con el menor._

Ron y Luna llevaron a Orión.

.-Varitas en mano.-pidió el juez.

Tomó a Orión entre ellos.-tomen la mano del menor, acerquen su varita y repitan el hechizo Lux después de mi.

.-Orión Potter, te tomamos bajo la protección como padrinos. Prometemos ver por ti todos los días de nuestra vida.

Ron y Luna hicieron el hechizo Luz y repitieron lo que el juez había dicho.

Dos alos de luz blanca salieron de cada varita y se ataron a la mano de Orión en un espiral y se hizo verde.

.-Perfecto, los ha aceptado como padrinos.

.-Se presenta al menor Orión Potter como hijo legítimo de Harry James Potter y Hermione Jean Potter.

Hermione y Harry sintieron que toda la tensión acumulada los dejaba.


	6. SOSPECHAS

Draco esperaba sentado con una copa de Whisky de fuego en una mano a que llegara su esposa.

Era ya de noche cuando la red flu se encendió y ella entró cargando bolsas de compras.

.-Donde estabas?.-Draco preguntó desde las sombras.

.-Por Salazar, Draco, me asustaste.-Astoria dijo con una mano en el pecho.

.-Donde estabas?.-volvió a preguntar acercandose a ella.

.-Fuí con mis amigas de compras y después a tomar el té.

.-Mas compras? No tienes suficiente ropa ya?

.-Me estas contando la ropa que tengo, Draco?

.-Es mi dinero el que gastas todos los días en ropa que no la mayoría no te pones.

.-Soy tu esposa, tengo derecho a tu dinero. Tengo obligación a vestir bien con nuestro estatus..-Astoria vociferó.

.-También tu obligación es tener un hijo. Un heredero Malfoy.-Narcissa entro en esa discusión.

Astoria vió a su suegra con odio.-si no me he embarazado es porque su hijo no lo intenta.

Draco estaba rojo de furia.-No digas que no hemos tenido relaciones, Astoria.

.-Mañana iremos a San Mungo, nuestro Medimago te checará para ver si hay algún problema.-Narcissa anunció.-asi que no hagas planes mañana y se te dará una cantidad de Galeones al mes para tu gasto.

.-Me va a contar el dinero? Eso no venía en el contrato. Mi padre se enterará de esto.

.-De hecho, Astoria, si venía en nuestro contrato, se te pasaría una cantidad al mes hasta que me dieras un heredero.-Draco estaba a punto de arrastrarla por la casa.

.-Has disfrutado libremente de la fortuna familiar por la benevolencia de Draco.-Dijo Narcissa.

Draco asintió.-mañana iremos temprano a San Mungo. Ve a dormir..-gruñó.

Astoria caminó a paso veloz por un lado de Narcissa.

Draco se dejó caer en el sillón que había ocupado minutos atrás.

.-No se en que estaba pensando tu padre al hacer ese contrato.-Narcissa dijo apesadumbrada.

Draco la miró.-Acaso tu no estuviste de acuerdo, madre?

Narcissa cerro los ojos y suspiró.-no, queria que fueras feliz. Después de la guerra pensé que tu padre cambiaría su pensamiento. Te había arrastrado a algo que no querías.

.-Tu firma esta en el contrato.-replicó Draco.

.-Tu padre me convenció en ese momento. Después me arrepentí. Sé que no eres feliz y no lo serás si ustedes no aprenden a llevarse bien.

Draco paso una mano por el cabello.-Hubo un momento en el que pensé que podría ser feliz. Fué un pensamiento efímero.

.-Pensé que, en tus años en América traerias a casa una esposa.

Draco suspiró.-Ya ves que no.

.-Ve a dormir, hijo. Que mañana nos iremos temprano a San Mungo.

Draco se acercó a su madre y beso su frente.-Buenas Noches madre.

.-Buenas noches, hijo.

Narcissa suspiró, se había arrepentido de firmar aquel contrato de matrimonio casi inmediatamente. Intuía que su hijo no sería feliz.

Pero Lucius había sido muy insistente y casi obsesivo.

Caminó hacia su habitación con pesadumbre. Mañana sería un día pesado con aquella joven esposa de su hijo. Sospechaba que Astoria estaba tomando algo o haciendo algo para no quedar embarazada.


	7. NUESTROS HIJOS

Un llanto en la madrugada despertó a Harry y Hermione.-Voy yo.-dijo Harry.

Al llegar a la habitación de los niños descubrió que era James quien lloraba. Lo cargó y arrulló pero el bebé tenía hambre. Dió una última mirada a la cuna, Orión dormía placidamente.

Harry entró en la habitación con James que había subido dos decibeles mas al llanto.

Hermione ya se había sentado en la cama y se descubrió el pecho.-es un gruñón cuando tiene hambre.

Hermione lo acomodó.-igual a su padre.-ella lo miró con una sonrisa y acomodó a James. El pequeño se prendió de su pecho inmediatamente con ansiedad.

Hermione le sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla mientras lo alimentaba.

.-Duerme Harry, mañana vas a trabajar. Yo me hago cargo de James y Orión.

Harry negó.-No puedo dejarte sola a que te hagas cargo de los dos en la madrugada. Sería un inconsciente si lo hiciera. Son tanto míos como tuyos.

Hermione se derritió.-es muy lindo de tu parte Harry pero siempre es James quien despierta en la madrugada con hambre. Creo que puedo hacerme cargo.

El negó nuevamente.

.-Necio.-Hermione le dijo entre sonrisas.

.-Debo de cambiarle el pañal cuando termine de comer.-dijo Harry acariciando la cabecita de su hijo.

James subió su manita como queriendo quitar la mano de su papá y después agarro el pecho de Hermione mientras seguía comiendo con ahínco.

.-Creo que no le gusta que lo interrumpan mientras come.-Harry rió junto con Hermione.

5 minutos después James se había quedado dormido y Hermione le estaba sacando el aire.

Harry lo tomó en brazos y le cambió el pañal y lo llevó a su cuna junto con Orión.

Le checó el pañal a Orión y lo encontró mojado. Le cambió su pañal también sin despertarlo. Le dió un beso y lo acostó junto a James.

Regresó a su habitación y Hermione ya dormía. Sonrió y la tapó con el edredón.

Se acostó del otro lado de la cama y se durmió casi inmediatamente.

Un llanto a las 7 de la mañana seguido de otro igual despertó a Harry y Hermione.-Yo los traigo.-ofreció Harry con una sonrisa.

Regresó con ambos niños retorciendose y llorando.-debemos cambiarlos primero, estan muy cargados y James esta mojado de la ropa.

Hermione tomó a Orión y cambió su pañal mientras Harry hacia lo mismo con James.

Después se descubrió sus pechos y se acomodó a Orión y Harry acomodó a James.

Los dos comieron ansiosos y en un momento sus manitas se unieron.-Harry, Harry, ven a ver esto.-Él se había metido al baño y salió solo con el pantalón de la pijama.-Que, que pasó?.

Hermione le señaló a los niños y sus manitas unidas.

Harry invocó su camara mágica y tomó una foto. Se acercó a los niños y besó sus cabecitas y la frente de Hermione. Después se metió a darse una ducha para irse a trabajar.

Hermione dejó a los niños en sus cunas y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y comida para que Harry se llevara al Ministerio pues no tenía mucho tiempo para comer y Hermione le ponía la comida para llevar.

Harry bajó cambiado con un hermoso traje sastre azul oscuro a la medida.

Se sentaron a desayunar juntos, habían comprado un monitor para bebés, asi sabían si estaban tranquilos o si lloraban mientras Hermione o Harry estaban en otra parte de la casa.

.-Hermione, necesitas ropa, no creas que no me he fijado que trajiste muy poca y que la mayoría ya no te queda y te la pasas transfigurando.

.-Harry, aun no se vende la casa de mis padres. Y no voy a tomar tu dinero para ropa mía.

Harry le acarició la mejilla.-ahora es nuestro dinero.-saco una llave de su cámara de Gringotts de su saco.-tómala.

.-Harry, no puedo.-Hermione se sonrojó.

.-Puedes y debes. Ahora eres mi esposa, Hermione. Tendremos invitaciones tanto del Ministerio como de asociaciones de caridad a las cuales debemos asistir.

Harry se levantó y dejó su plato en el lavabo. Se acerco a Hermione y beso su frente.-Pídele a Luna que te acompañe. Si quieres puedo arreglar con Molly que cuide a los niños mientras ustedes van de compras.

Hermione asintió.-Gracias.

.-Vendré temprano. Cuidense y cuida a nuestros hijos.

Ella le sonrió y él entró a la red flu con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry tenía razón, ahora que eran esposos tendrían invitaciones a comidas o cenas a las cuales debían asistir y ella no tenía mucha ropa.

Metió la cabeza a la chimenea y llamo a Luna.


	8. CLAUSULA DEL CONTRATO

Narcissa, Astoria y Draco esperaban en una sala particular de San Mungo.

.-Malfoy.-llamaron desde un consultorio. Narcissa le hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza a Draco y entraron al consultorio.

.-Narcissa, siempre es un placer verte. En que puedo ayudarlos?

.-Issac, mi hijo y mi nuera quieren tener familia, llevan casi un año de casados y aún no aciertan. Queremos saber si hay algún impedimento físico que esté causando este retraso.

.-Issac le sonrió a Narcissa.-por supuesto. Señora Malfoy.-se refirió a Astoria.-si me hace el favor de ponerse esta bata.-Astoria la tomó roja de impotencia. Su suegra era una metiche y una mentirosa de primera. La verdad es que Astoria no estaba nada ansiosa por ser madre.

Se retiró su ropa detrás de un biombo y se puso la bata.

.-Por favor suba a la camilla y ponga una pierna de cada lado de esto.-era una camilla de exploración.

Astoria hizo lo que se le pidió y respiró profundo.

El medimago inició una exhaustiva exploración y lanzó hechizos de diagnóstico.

Luego le pidió una muestra de orina y saco sangre. Las mandaría al laboratorio.

.-No veo ningún impedimento aparente físico. Mandaré las muestras al laboratorio.

Astoria sonrió satisfecha.-Por que no revisa a mi esposo, tal vez el sea el del problema.

Narcissa contuvo la respiración y Draco tuvo que controlarse para no sacarla del consultorio a patadas.

.-Astoria.-gruño Draco.

.-Qué? Puede ser que seas tu el del problema y me estan hechando la culpa a mi. Ya oiste al Doctor, estoy perfecta, no tengo nada.

.-Astoria, ya callate.-Draco advirtió.

.-Joven Señora Malfoy, le aseguro que el Señor Malfoy esta en perfecto estado. Yo mismo lo revisé antes de la boda. Su padre Lucius lo trajo cuando llegó de América.

Astoria esta roja del coraje.

.-Checaré las muestras y si todo esta bien, lo único que necesitarán es intentarlo mas..-terminó el medimago.

.-Gracias Issac, esperaremos tu lechuza.

.-Ya nos veremos después.-dijo Issac.

Draco tomo el brazo de Astoria y la levantó. La guió a través del vestibulo hasta la red flu.

Entraron al salón de la Mansión y Draco soltó a Astoria.-que pretendías insinuar Astoria?.-vociferó.

.-Ya oiste al Doctor, yo estoy perfecta, no hay nada en mí.

Draco volvió a tomar su brazo y la sarandeó.-me has insultado delante de un Medimago. Diciendo que yo soy el del problema.

.-Y no lo es, Draco? Apenas si tenemos relaciones excepto los días que según tu estoy ovulando. Fuera de esos días apenas si existo para ti.

Draco cerró los ojos invocando paciencia.-sabías de principio que esto no había amor entre nosotros. Aún así, exigiste a tu padre para que hiciera ese contrato con el mío. Si Astoria, lo sé. Fuiste tú.

Astoria lo miró mortalmente seria.-Como se había enterado que ella era la que le había exigido a su padre que redactara ese contrato para Lucius Malfoy?

.-Te digo una vez mas, cumple con tu deber y dame un hijo o todos tus planes de seguir siendo la señora Malfoy se irán a la basura.

Astoria frunció el ceño.-Qué? Piensas que mi padre me dejó desprotegido, claro que no. Hay una clausula donde se redacta que si al cabo de 3 años no producimos un heredero nuestro matrimonio se disolverá. Y no tendrás ningún derecho sobre la fortuna Malfoy. Solo mi heredero la tendrá.

Astoria tragó saliva, no había leído el contrato, había confiado en su padre para redactarlo y ella solo lo firmó.

.-Mas te vale apurárte ó te quedaras sin el apellido Malfoy y sin dinero.


	9. DIA DE CHICAS

Hermione había bañado a los niños y le había pedido a Luna acompañarla a comprarse ropa al callejón Diagón. Luna había aceptado gustosa y habían quedado de verse en el Valle de Godric.

Habían decidido llevar a sus hijos con ellas y no cargarle la mano a Molly.

Fleur se enteró de último que se reunirían y también decidió ir. Bill le había rogado a Luna que la llevase ya que no tenía amigas en Londres.

Harry le había regalado a Hermione una carreola para dos, cabían tanto James como Orión.

Con un toque de magia Hermione lo convirtió en espacio para tres para Hugo, el hijo de Luna.

Fleur traía su propia carreola para Victorie.

.-Creo que debemos empezar con Madam Malkin.-Luna propuso.

Fleur y Hermione asintieron.

Entraron a la tienda y comenzaron a hojear el catálogo. Fleur daba sus opiniones a los colores y estilos de acuerdo con la figura y tez de Hermione. Se probó infinidad de vestidos para toda ocasión y túnicas de gala y diario.

Todo bajo la aprobación de Fleur y Luna.

Quedaron de enviar los paquetes de ropa a su casa y las tres salieron con dirección a Twilffi & Tatting, ahí Hermione escogió ropa interior y de cama.

.-Hermione, en serio?.-Luna hizo una mueca a las prendas que su amiga había elegido.

Hermione frunció el ceño.-Que tienen de malo?

.-Que eg gopa como paga mi abuelita.-dijo Fleur quitandole los conjuntos de las manos.

Fleur y Luna escogieron ropa sexy negra, roja, de encaje y unos pijamas de seda de colores variados.

.-Luna, eso es...escandaloso.-le susurro a la rubia.

.-No lo es. Yo lo llevo y no me veo escandalosa, además ahora eres una mujer casada.-Luna puso las prendas en la caja para pagarlas.

.-Luna, sabes que solo es de nombre, Harry y Yo no...no tenemos un romance escondido.-susurró.

La rubia le sonrió.-Oh, pero podrían y sería maravilloso.

Fleur asintió en acuerdo.

.-Hermione, Harry sufrió mucho al lado de Ginny. Merlín me perdone pero en verdad creímos que a Harry le daría una apoplejía algún día.

.-Megecen seg fegices.-Dijo Fleur.

Hermione cerró los ojos unos segundo y suspiró.

Pagaron la ropa y salieron con las bolsas al restaurant mas cercano.

Las tres se sentaron con sus hijos cerca, James y Orión dormían plácidamente mientras que Hugo se removía buscando la fuente de su alimento.

Luna lo tomó en brazos y se colocó una sabanita entre ellos para darle de comer.

El mesero llegó y apuntó sus ordenes.

Hermione se giró para ver a sus hijos y vió a Narcissa Malfoy a lo lejos sentada en el mismo restaurant con varias señoras tomando el té.

Su respiración se volvió errática.-Hermione, estas bien?.-Luna preguntó preocupada.

Hermione volteó a ver a su amiga.-Ehh, si. Pero quisiera irme.

Luna se giró a donde Hermione miraba e hizo una mueca.-Hermione, ella no puede hacerte nada, estas protegida, lo recuerdas?

.-Ademag, no pegmitigemos que se te acegque. Egtamos pagsando un egcelente dia de chicas.-Fleur dijo convencida.

Hermione asintió.-tienen razón.

En eso James comenzó a lloriquear removiendose un poco. Hermione al igual que Luna se colocó una sabanita para cubrirlos para tener privacidad.

Narcissa las había visto entrar. El chisme de hoy era la boda apresurada del afamado Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Ahora que la veía entendía porqué se habían casado tan apresuradamente a solo 2 meses de la muerte de su esposa Ginevra Potter.

Vió con anhelo el bebé que cargaba, ella deseaba tanto ser abuela. Un bebé siempre era motivo de alegría. Un pensamiento puro y retorcido vino a su mente.-Quiza si Draco se hubiera casado con Granger ya tendría ese nieto. Y su hijo tal vez fuese feliz.


	10. LA FELICIDAD DE UNA FAMILIA

Harry no dejó de sonreir en toda la mañana. Se sentía increíblemente feliz. Como hace mucho no lo hacia.

Ron miraba su mejor amigo feliz. Simplemente feliz. Y él intúia el porqué. Se alegró por él. Pues había pasado momentos muy duros.

Ambos, Harry y Ron era compañeros en todas las misiones y se cuidaban las espaldas.

.-Puedo saber que te tiene tan feliz.-Preguntó Tonks.

.-Mi familia.-contestó Harry.

.-Ya veo, Harry, sentimos mucho no haber asistido a la boda. Habíamos planeado las vacaciones por tanto tiempo que..

.-No te preocupes Dora, yo lo entiendo. Remus y tu, se divirtieron?

Tonks sonrió y asintió. Sacó un paquete de su bolsillo y lo agrando a su tamaño original.

.-Nuestro regalo de bodas.-Tonks sonrio.

.-Gracias, Dora. Por favor agradece a Remus también.

.-Claro. De tu parte.

.-Como esta Teddy?.-Harry preguntó.

.-Ohh, disfrutando ser el centro de atención de mi madre. Con eso de que el año que viene va a Hogwarts lo esta disfrutando al máximo.

.-Es verdad, haber si en la semana quedamos para que ven a Hermione y los niños.

.-Claro Harry, me gustaría mucho ver de nuevo a Hermione y conocer a los niños, a Remus también le encantará y Teddy no se diga.

DM/HG/HP

Astoria estaba furiosa, rompía cosas, otras las tiraba contra la pared.

No quería ser madre tan joven, ella quería disfrutar de la vida con el estatus del apellido Malfoy y no estar atada a un mocoso y perder su figura.

Pero si no lo hacía perdería todo por lo cual luchó. Maldijo a su padre y a Lucius Malfoy por hacerle eso.

Ahora iba a tener que embarazarse, puaj, la idea la hacias tener nauseas.

DM/HG/HP

Hermione, Luna, Fleur y sus hijos llegaron a la casa de los Potter agotadas.

.-Definitivamente ir de compras ahora que somos madres es desgastante.-Luna se dejó caer en un sillón cercano de dos plazas.

Hermione tambien se sentó junto a Luna con Orión en brazos.

.-Concuerdo contigo. Estoy devastada.

Fleur les sonrió y tambien se sentó con la pequeña Victorie.

.-Ugstedes no aguantan nada.

.-Lo dice la mujer que tiene un solo hijo y que no es un bebé pequeño que reclama cad horas que desnudes tu pecho para darles de comer.-dijo Hermione descubriendo su pecho para darle de comer a Orión.

.-Tienes un punto.-Las tres rieron.


	11. LOS WEASLEY, LUPIN Y POTTER

El sábado llegó y tenían una gran comida en la Madriguera con los Weasley y los Lupin.

Fueron los últimos en llegar y todos los recibieron con besos y abrazos. Tonks abrazó efusivamente a Hermione y Remus igual.

-Padrino.-grito Teddy abrazandose a Harry.

.-Hey, Teddy, cada ves estas mas grande.

Teddy sonrió.

Harry sacó una Snich de su bolsillo u se la dió a Teddy.

.-Wow, gracias padrino.

.-Recuerdas a Tía Hermione?.-preguntó dandole la mano a su esposa.

.-Tía Hermione!.-gritó Teddy y la abrazó.

.-Hola Teddy, estas mas grande de cuando te ví por última vez.

Teddy saco su pecho.-el próximo año iré a Hogwarts.

.-Quiero conocer a mis sobrinos.-declaró Nymphadora emocionada.

Harry destapó los portabebés.-Este gordito es James Sirius y este dormilón de aquí es Orión.

Remus y Nymphadora se miraron sorprendidos.

.-Harry, Hermione, no queremos ofenderlos pero...

.-Lo sabemos, grita a los 4 vientos que es un Malfoy.-Harry dijo.

.-Sentemonos.-Molly pidió.

.-Harry Hermione comenzaron a relatarles todo.

.-Excelente decisión, Harry.-Lo felicito Remus.

.-Entonces, Orión lleva sangre Black.-dijo Nymphadora pensativa.

.-Lo siento Dora se que Draco es de tu familia.-se excuso Hermione.

.-No te preocupes por eso, Hermione, desgraciadamente la influencia de Lucius les ha hecho mucho daño. Lo bueno que ya murió.- dijo Nymphadora restándole importancia.

Molly se levanto.-bueno, pasemos a la mesa.

DM/HG/HP

.-En que piensas, amor.-Remus le dijo a su esposa.

-No estoy del todo segura. Pero si Hermione y Draco engendraron a Orión dentro del matrimonio...ohh no sé, son cosas de los sangre pura. Y no estoy segura pero, aunque fuera un matrimonio Muggle y se haya divorciado, Draco no podrá tener hijos con Astoria.

.-Cómo?.-Remus se enderezó de la cama.

Nymphadora suspiró.-El linaje de los sagrados 28 es, como te diré... lleno de magia antigua. Si un miembro de alguna de estas familias engendra un heredero hombre el pacto se sella.

.-Es decir, en este caso que Draco ya engendró a su primogénito el pacto de selló y no podrá engendrar otros hijos con otra bruja que no sea la madre de su primogénito. Es la forma en que la magia protege a la bruja y el heredero. Por eso no hay divorcios entre los sangre pura.

.-No se en este caso que el niño nunca fué declarado un Malfoy que es lo que pasará. No abra registros ni rastros de él porque Nació bajo el apellido Granger y pasó a ser un Potter.

Remus escuchaba atento.

.-Pero sabemos que la magia es caprichosa. No sé. Supongo veremos que pasa.

Nymphadora se acostó y se quedó dormida mientras Remus procesaba la información.


	12. UNA ESCENA FAMILIAR

_UN MES DESPUÉS_

Se acercaba navidad y Hermione se había encargado de adornar la casa y poner un árbol de Navidad con la ayuda de Luna.

Harry llegó del trabajo y sonrió al ver los adornos de la casa. Muchas veces había soñado con esta vida. Buscó a Hermione y la encontró cerca del árbol de navidad y traía en brazos a James y Orión mientras les platicaba.

Harry tomó su camara y tomó la foto sin que ella se diera cuenta.

El flash lo delató.-Harry!.-Ella le sonrió.

.-Tenía que guardar este momento, Mione.

Hermione se acercó a Harry .-y, que te parece?.

Harry la miró detenidamente.-Hermosa.-susurro mas para si que para Hermione.-te quedo todo excelente.

Hermione le sonrió.-damelos, tu has de estar cansada.-Harry tomó primero a Orión.-Hola guapo, me extrañaste?.-Harry le dió un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Después tomo a James.-Mi otro guapo, tu también me extrañaste?.-besó su mejilla.

.-Y tu, Mione, me extrañaste?.-preguntó enbromandola.

Hermione le sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.-siempre.

.-Recibimos una invitación para una fiesta en una de las fundaciones. Debemos llevar un obsequio para un niño...perdón, es una niña de 3 años.-Harry leía el papel que le había llegado junto con la invitación..-Tambien se nos pidió llevar a la familia al completo. Es una fiesta de convivencia familiar.

Hermione asintió un poco nerviosa.

.-Si no quieres puedo declinar la invitación y solo enviar el obsequio.-le dijo Harry intullendo su miedo.

Hermione negó.-somos tu familia, son nuestros hijos.

Harry puso a los niños dentro del corralito infantil, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó.-Te quiero, Hermione. Siempre lo he hecho.

.-Yo también, Harry.-Hermione lo apretó en el abrazo.

Harry quería decirle tantas cosas. Eres te quiero era de amor, porque se estaba enamorando de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

De cada sonrisa, de cada mueca, de cada gesto y su manera de ver las cosas y afrontarlas con esa fortaleza que la caracteriza.

.-Hermione, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti. James y yo.

.-Te hubieras encargado igual, Harry. Solo que de diferente manera.

Harry le tomo las mejillas.-no igual, tu llegaste a cambiar nuestro mundo y estoy agradecido con el Maldito hurón por mandarte inconscietemente hacia mi.

Hermione bajó la vista al piso.

Harry se dió una patada mental.-Lo siento, no quise decir que agradezca que te haya hecho daño...yo...Mione, yo solo quise decir...

Hermione lo miró y le tapo la boca con una mano y le sonrió.-Lo sé. Se lo que quisiste decir.

Harry se dió el valor que siempre le faltaba cuando estaba con ella y puso una mano en su cintura y la otra en el mentón y la besó.


	13. EN TUS BRAZOS

Harry la sintió rígida al principio pero después ella se fué relajando en sus brazos y le devolvía el beso con igual fervor.

La pegó mas a él y sus brazos la abrazaban por la espalda y ella tenía sus manos en el pecho del azabache.

Un gemido escapo de él cuando ella deslizó sus manos por pecho acariciandolo.

Harry bajó sus labios al cuello de la castaña y ahora fue ella la que gimió.

Hermione le dió libre acceso a su cuello y Harry lamió y chupó deleitándose.

Harry sentía que sus pantalones cada ves le apretaban mas.

Hermione tambien sentía que sus bragas estaban muy mojadas, lo que le hacia Harry la tenía a 100.

Un llanto los regreso a la realidad. Hermione reaccionó inmediatamente tomando a James que pedía ser alimentado.

Harry se quedó un momento parado tratando de calmarse.

James gritaba ansioso buscando a la fuente de su alimento. Hermione se descubrió el pecho y el bebé inmediatamente se prendió de ella desesperado.

.-Tan ansioso como su padre.-pensó con una sonrisa.

Harry se acercó a ellos y se puso en cuclillas frente a Hermione y acarició la mejilla de James.-No sabes como te envidio en este momento, campeón.

Hermione se sonrojó y sonrió.

.-Te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas.-Harry le acaricio la mejilla y colocó un mechón de pelo detras de su oreja.

Hermione se mordió el labio y Harry la besó nuevamente.

James se quejó y Harry se separó un poco.-No seas así hijo, tambien yo tengo derecho a estar con tu mami.

Hermione no había oido tal titulo, ciertamente se sentía madre tanto de Orión como de James pero nunca lo había oido de voz de nadie.

.-Eres su madre, Hermione.-le aseguró al ver su vacilación.-incluso mas madre de lo que Ginny fué.

.-Harry, ella fue tu esposa, y queramos o no, la ma...

.-No lo digas, ella solo lo llevó por 8 meses y no lo hizo por voluntad propia.-Harry dijo con una mueca.

Hermione puso su mano en su mejilla.-Hermione, ahora eres mi esposa, por lo tanto la madre de James, como yo soy el padre de Orión.

Hermione asintió.

Orión comenzo a llorar levemente y Harry lo cargo.-lo sé, lo sé, también quieres comer verdad?.-lo meció y Orión tomo su dedo con su manita.

Harry besó su mejilla.-te quiero hijo.

Hermione se derritió. Ahí estaba Harry que no tenía lazos sanguíneos con Orión llamándolo hijo tan afectuosamente a diferencia de Draco que los había rechazado.

Cierto era que Draco no sabía de la existencia de Orión pero igual lo habría rechazado. Sus palabras aún resonaban en su interior.

.-_Crees que querré un hijo mestizo?_

Eso y muchas cosas mas le había dicho aquel día que le pidió el divorcio.

Ese día sintió que iba a morir de dolor, solo el recuerdo de su bebé la mantuvo viva. Ese día, Draco la había abandonado dejándole una cuenta en el banco, la casa en que vivían y a su bebé.

Un bebé mestizo que no deseaba ni quería porque ella no era una sangre pura.


	14. COMIDA FAMILIAR

Los Malfoy llegaron a la comida que organizaba la asociación que su madre apoyaba.

Era una invitación que no podían declinar.

Astoria se veía feliz, era un acto social donde ella podía lucirse como una Malfoy. Draco simplemente pensaba que pasara lo mas rápido posible y su madre era una de las invitadas de honor.

La comida se organizó en un salón enorme de fiestas y habían rentado inflables para los niños de todas figuras que se animaban magicamente. Tambien contrataron animadores infantiles pues era una comida familiar.

Draco solo rodó los ojos al llegar. Solo era un recordatorio de su heredero que aún no tenían.

DM/HG/HP

Harry se había vestido casualmente con unos Jeans negros y una camisa azul y chamarra negra.

Hermione se había puesto un vestido negro de manga larga con encaje en cuello y parte de las mangas, que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla.

A los niños les pusieron un conjunto termico y encima unos mini jeans azules que Hermione había comprado en el Londres Muggle, Orión traía una camisa roja de manga larga y James una verde igual manga larga. Encima les colocaron abrigos.

Harry sacó unos zapatitos de mezclilla que había encontrado en una tienda Muggle cerca del Ministerio.

.-Harry, son tan lindos.-Hermione dijo emocionada.

.-Los encontre en una tienda cerca del Ministerio.-Dijo Harry poniendole los de Orión.

Hermione le puso los de James.-se ven adorables.

Harry asintió y se acercó para besarla.-y tu estas preciosa, seré la envidia de todos.

Hermione le dió un golpe en el hombro.-auu, Mione, puedo alegar violencia doméstica.

.-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Ron y Luna ya han de estar allá.-dijo Hermione cargando a James.

.-Tienes razón, a esta hora, Ron ya a de haber vaciado medio buffet.-dijo Harry riendo mientras que cargaba a Orión.

Tomaron la red flu y aparecieron en el salón.

.-Wow, esto si que es aparatoso.-dijo Harry con una mueca.

.-Hasta que aparecen.-Luna dijo cargando a Hugo un poco nerviosa.

.-Te pasa algo, Luna? No me digas que Ron ya esta en la mesa del buffet.-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Luna negó.-Ron fue al baño.

.-Buenas tardes, Potter, cierto?.-preguntó una señora fina del estilo de Narcissa.

.-Si, somos los Potter.-contestó Harry pasando su brazo por la cintura de Hermione.

.-Por aquí, por favor, les mostraré sus lugares.-dijo la Señora.

Hermione se quedo parada cuando se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían, mas bien a dónde los dirigían.-Mione.-Harry la llamó_ escucha, tarde o temprano ibamos a topárnolo. No te pueden hacer nada.

Hermione trato de repetirse ese mantra.-Señores Potter.-los llamó la Señora del comité.

Harry le acarició la mejilla.-te quiero y no dejaré que les pase nada.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar a la mesa junto a los Malfoy.

.-Por aquí, Señores Potter_ les indicó la Señora.

Hermione trago saliva pesadamente.-Buenas tardes.-saludo Harry.

A Draco se le fué la sangre a los pies.-Era ella, al lado de Potter?


	15. DE FRENTE

Draco se quedo de piedra, volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

Ella estaba diferente, se veía mas madura, pero, bajo su mirada a sus brazos, "un bebé". Como fue posible? Ellos lo intentaron. Draco comenzó a temblar. Ella se había embarazado de Potter.

El llanto de un bebé lo llevó a mirarla pero no era ese bebé quien lloraba.

Harry meció el bebé que tenía en brazos tratando de calmarlo.

Se levanto y lo paseó un rato.

.-Señora Potter, cuanto tienen sus hijos?.-Narcissa pregunto inocentemente.

Hermione la miro.-3 meses.

.-Lo puedo ver?, aqui no hace frío.-insistió la Rubia.

Hermione asintió y destapó a James .-Oww, que adorable y como se parece a su padre.-Narcissa se deshacía.

.-Si.-dijo Hermione.-es una calca de su padre.

Draco apretó sus manos en puños.

.-Y tu otro bebé, me imagino es su gemelo, tambien es niño?

.-Es niño, si, pero no son gemelos.-Hermione tomó el valor.

Narcissa sonrió.-esperemos que cuando mi hijo y mi nuera se decidan no sea muy mayor para ser abuela.

.-Madre.-Draco reprendió rojo y Astoria se disculpo para ir al tocador de damas.

Hermione veía a Narcissa detenidamente, ella no había sido grosera con ella, si pudiera asegurar diría que Narcissa nunca supo de ella y su hijo.

Harry regresó con el bebé dormido.

Pero ahora era James quien estaba inquieto. Sabía que James no se contentaría con un arrullo y un paseo, el quería comer.

Hermione los tapo y bajó su ropa un poco para amamantarlo.

Draco respiraba entre cortadamente.

Luna y Ron los veían desde otra mesa.-Porque no pudieron sentarlos con nosotros?

.-No lo sé, Ron pero esto será un problema, y si nos vamos a casa, Hermione esta incómoda.

Ron asintió.-le diré a Harry para irnos.

Ron se levantó y se acerco a la mesa donde estaban Harry y Hermione.-Harry, Luna y yo iremos a casa, el ruido esta alterando a Hugo.

Harry asintió.-pienso lo mismo. Ya cumplimos con venir.

.-Podemos ir a casa y pedir una Pizza. Pero vamonos.

Harry miró a Hermione y ella asintió.

Se excusaros y se despidieron luego entraron a la flu a la casa de Luna y Ron.

Hermione se dejó caer en el primer sillon que vió aliviada.-Merlín, nunca pensé que me lo encontraría tan pronto.

Harry le paso a Orión a Ron y se acerco a Hermione.-siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por eso.

.-No sabías que ellos asistirían, no eres culpable..-dijo Hermione tomando su mano.

.-Pedimos unas pizzas, tambien ofrecen alitas y nieve, que dicen?.-Ron dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

.-Claro Ron.

Harry acarició la mejilla de Hermione y la besó.

Luna sonrió extasiada. Ellos hacian una bonita pareja.


	16. MARAVILLOSA NOCHE

Draco llegó hasta su cuarto y colocó hechizos de cerradura e inzonoros.

Le había afectado demasiado volver a verla. Porque no se quedo en América? Porque aún le dolía tanto que ella se hubiera casado con Potter y tuvieran 2 hijos?

Cuando estaba casados ellos habían intentado quedar embarazados, eso había sido hasta cuando llegó su padre y le dijo del contrato matrimonial con Astoria, Draco tuvo que desilusionarse. Su padre le retiraría su herencia si no se casaba. Amenazó la vida de Hermione y eso él no lo podía permitir.

Esa noche llegó a casa y encontró una mesa adornada hermosamente con un vino velas y ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Fue cuando decidió que no alargaría mas el momento, tenía que romperle el corazón.

Ella podría rehacer su vida, lejos de las garras de su padre y sus ambiciones. Lo bueno de eso es que no habían tenido hijos. Esa noche le dijo cosas horribles. Y la había abandonado.

Bueno pues no lo extraño mucho ya que se caso casi inmediatamente con Potter y le habia dado 2 hijos.

Una pensamiento vino a él. No pudo embarazar a Hermione y no ha podido embarazar a Astoria. Y si el problema era él?

Sacaria una cita en San Mungo lo mas pronto posible.

DM/HG/HP

Hermione acostó a los niños después de bañarlos.

Ese par de pillos estaban cada día mas unidos.

Harry la abrazó por la espalda.-En que piensa, Sra Potter?

Ella sonrió.-Te has fijado que no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados?

Harry miró a los niños en la cuna agarrados de la mano.

.-Son hermanos, Mione, deben estar juntos y unidos.

Hermione se giró para estar frente a Harry.

El la besó interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle. El beso comenzó con un suave roce de labios, luego en uno tierno y paso a uno apasionado.

Harry la llevó hasta la pared y siguió besandola.-Harry, los niños.

Él la cargó y los llevó hasta la habitación y la dejó suavemente en la cama sin dejar sus labios.

Poco a poco se fueron desnudando mutuamente. Harry paso su mano por su pecho hasta su estomago y acarició con sus dedos su vientre haciendo suaves circulos hasta bajar a su centro.-estas tan humeda.-le susurró con voz ronca.

Hermione agarró las sabanas de la cama por las sensaciones que sentía. Harry tomo un pezón en su boca y lo chupó deliciosamente.

Hermione trago saliva y arqueó la espalda para darle mayor acceso.

Harry acarició y enbromó el clitoris, dandole caricias empujándola cada vez mas alto.

.-Harry, por favor.-dijo entre respiraciones erráticas.

.-Que es lo que quieres?.-le preguntó Harry haciendo mas presión en su centro.

.-Te quiero dentro de mi.-casi gritó

Harry sonrió colocandose entre sus piernas hundiéndose lenta y tortuosamente para ambos.

Los dos gimieron ante las sensaciones y Harry aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

.-Yo... Nunca...te...dejaré_ declaró.

Hermione se desconectó y comenzó a construir un orgasmo.

Harry lamió sus pezones poniendolos erectos y lanzando a Hermione al climax mientras Harry seguía con sus embestidas mas erraticas y necesitadas, Hermione apretó su miembro en el calor del climax y Harry casi pierde su batalla.

.-Merlín, estas tan apretada. Mía, Hermione, eres toda mía.

Hermione comenzó a construir otro orgasmo.-si, Harry, así.-gritó cuando él se movió mas rápido y mas fuerte.

Ella gritó por su segundo mejor orgasmo y Harry se dejó ir junto con ella.

Harry se acostó a un lado y la abrazó dandole muchos besos.-fue maravilloso.-después de un rato abrazados se quedaron dormidos.


	17. SAN MUNGO

La mañana siguiente Harry despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo que había pasado entre ellos fue grandioso, maravilloso.

Besó la frente de su esposa y la admiró como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Dió gracias a Merlín y a Malfoy, el estupido, por ponerla en su camino. Y por lo que ahora era su esposa y su mujer. Él no seria como Malfoy, nunca la alejaría o la abandonaria.

Vio el reloj, eran las 7:20 am. y los niños aún no despertaban, eso era raro. Solian despertar a las 7.

Se movió sin despertar a Hermione y se levantó para ir a ver a los niños. Los encontro dormidos aún.

Él tenia que meterse a bañar para irse a su trabajo.

No quiso despertar a Hermione y le dejó una nota antes de irse.

DM/HG/HP

Hermione despertó a las 8 completamente desorientada, dos llantos la trajeron a la realidad.

Se levantó y fue directamente a la habitación de los niños.-Ya voy pequeños. Mami se quedo un poco dormida.

Levantó a James y lo vió rojísimo y estaba muy caliente. Toco a Orión y estaba igual, pero a Orión se le veía mas porque su piel era muy blanca. Los tomó rapidamente y fue a Red Flu.

Aparecieron en San Mungo, que era un caos lleno de gente con niños.

.-Buenos dias, tambien estuvieron en la fiesta de ayer?.-la recepcionista preguntó alarmada.

Hermione asintió desorientada.

La recepcionista le hizo un gesto a una enfermera y la guió a una sala de exploración.

.-Que esta pasando?.-pregunto Hermione cuando salió del shock inicial.

.-Viruela de Dragón. Todos los niños que estuvieron en la fiesta de ayer han venido con todos los sintomas. Pero sus niños hasta el momento son los mas pequeños. Deben atenderse con urgencia.

Un medimago entró con urgencia.-Hola soy el Medimago Longbottom.

Hermione se quedo callada y fue Nevile quien rompió el silencio.

.-Hermione? Merlín, son tus bebés. Vine inmediatamente.

.-Neville, estoy...estoy asustada. Son muy pequeños para adquirir la viruela de Dragón.

.-Por eso los estamos atendiendo primero y de urgencia.-Neville le hizo un gesto a la enfermera y esta salió corriendo.

.-Hermione, prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi mano para salvarlos. Por favor desnudalos, vamos a bañarlos para bajarles la temperatura.

Hermione comenzó a desnudar a James y se lo paso a Neville.

La enfermera llegó con dos bañeras y las lleno con magía.

Neville metió a James y el bebé soltó un grito ahogado.

La enfermera desnudó a Orión e inmediatamente lo metió en la otra bañera. Esta vez Orión pego el grito ahogado.

Hermione se puso las manos en la cara, no sabía que hacer. Estaba bloqueada y oír el llanto de sus hijos estaba desquisiandola.

.-Hermione, necesitamos aislarlos.

La castaña asintió. De repente vino a su mente Hugo, el hijo de Luna y Ron.-Neville, el hijo de Luna tambien estaba en la fiesta, es un mes mayor que los mios.

.-Mandale un patronus, que venga urgente a San Mungo.

Hermione salió al pasillo y trato de calmarse antes de mandar el patronus.

.-Hermione.-Luna gritó.

Hermione se giró.-Luna, te iba a mandar un patronus, como esta Hugo?

.-Lo estan checando, me han sacado del cuarto.-Luna comenzó a llorar.

.-Ya avisaste a Ron?.-preguntó.

Luna trato de tranquilizarse.-No y tu, ya avisaste a Harry?

Hermione negó.

.-Hermione.-la llamó Neville.-vamos a mover a tus bebés en este momento. A donde vamos no puedes entrar, van a estar aislados. Es urgente.

Hermione asintió.

En eso dos enfermeros empujaban tres burbujas incubadoras.

Una para Hugo, otra para Jame y otra para Orión.


	18. VIRUELA DE DRAGON

Hermione y Luna corrian detras de los enfermeros que llevaban a sus hijos.

Se pararon esperando al elevador, cuando se abrió un Draco Malfoy se hizo atras para que entraran las burbujas incubadoras y sus madres.

.-Hermione te vere arriba.-informó Neville.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se fijó en los bebes dentro de las incubadoras y un shock vino a él. Uno de los niños tenía el cabello rubio platino y la piel palida. Era un niño que anunciaba ser un Malfoy en regla.

Miró a Hermione quien no se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y mirada perdida igual que Lovegood.

Volvió a mirar al niño y a los demas. Podría ser hijo de la lunatica.

.-Señora Weasley, yo iré con su hijo.-Le informó un enfermero.

Luna asintió llorando.

.-Señora Potter, yo iré con sus hijos.-le informó la enfermera que ya habia visto.

Hermione asintió.

Podran esperarar en la sala. No podran pasar de las puerta de aislamiento.-informó el enfermero.

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron y todos bajaron.

Draco se fijó en la enfermera, para ver que niños se llevaba.

.-Bingo.-sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ese niño era un Malfoy, era su hijo.

Fue hasta Hermione y la tomó del codo. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

.-Cuando ibas a decirme?.-el tono de voz de Draco era apenas contenida.

.-Decirte que?.-Hermione estaba asustada pero no iba a dejar que él lo viera, como se dio cuenta?. Cuando?

.-No te hagas la tonta, no lo apreció. Ese niño es mi hijo.

.-No, no lo es.-ella le respondió limpiandose las lagrimas.

.-Hermione, ese niño claramente es mío.

Hermione se safó de su agarre.-No es tuyo, nunca fue tuyo, es solo un niño mestizo y es mío y de Harry.

.-Hermione.-Draco dijo con los dientes apretados.-es mi hijo y no podrás decir lo contrario. Traere un abogado y ahi veremos si respondes.

.-Quiero ver que lo intentes, Malfoy.-Harry y Ron llegaron. Luna les habia mandado un patronus e inmediatamente corrieron a red flu.

.-Suelta a mi mujer y deja de amenazarla con tus ridiculos abogados.-Harry dijo controlado.

.-Potter. Saben que ese bebé es mío. Es mi hijo y por lo tanto tengo derechos.-Draco se acercó a Harry.

.-Ahi estas equivocado, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi hijo.

.-No es tuyo.-Draco explotó.

Ron intervino.-Malfoy, nuestros hijos estan enfermos, podrías retirarte a hacer lo que normalmente haces.

.-No me voy de aquí, Weasley. Mi hijo esta ahi dentro.-Draco estaba rojo por la furia.

Harry llamó a una señorita de servicios sociales.-Este señor no deberia estar aqui, no tiene ningun hijo dentro.

.-Potter, sabes que es mi hijo.

Harry saco una copia de los registros de James y Orión. Se los mostró a la trabajadora social. Ron tambien sacó la copia de Hugo y se lo entregó.

.-Señor, debo pedirle que se retire, esta area es exclusiva para los padres.

Harry abrazo a Hermione y le besó la frente.

.-Volveré con mis abogados.-dijo Draco antes de retirarse.

Hermione dejó salir el aire que había contenido y mas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

.-No dejaré que se acerque a ustedes nuevamente.-Harry le limpió las lagrimas.

.-Dime que pasó con mis hijos.-Harry preguntó mas tranquilo.

.-Viruela de Dragón

Harry y Ron jadearon.

.-Debí darme cuenta que algo no estaba bien cuando no despertaron a la hora que lo hacen.-Harry se recriminó.

.-No es tu culpa, Harry, yo me di cuenta hasta que comenzaron a llorar.

Ron tenia abrazada a Luna y le sobaba la espalda.


	19. CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO

Draco salió de San Mungo hecho una furia.

Tenía un hijo del cuál no sabía de su existencia. Un heredero.

Un hijo con ella, habían procreado un hijo. Porque Hermione nunca le dijo? Si no lo hubiera visto no se habría enterado. Maldito Potter, maldita Hermione, traidora. Como le había ocultado la existencia de ese bebé?

Llegó a la oficina de Blaise Zabini y apretó el boton del elevador que lo llevaría al piso de abogados.

La secretaria lo dejo entrar al anunciarlo.

.-A que debo el honor que me visites, Draco?.-pregunto Blaise dandole un abrazo.

.-Vengo a contratar tus servicios.-Draco se dejó caer en uno de las sillas confortables frente al escritorio.

Blaise levantó una ceja.-De que se trata? Tan rápido te quieres divorciar?

Draco apretó la mandibula.-Hermione Granger.

Blaise se sentó en su sillón detrás del escritorio.-Que pasa con Granger?

.-Todo lo que diga debe ser confidencial.-Draco queria estar seguro.

.-Sabes que si Draco.-contestó Blaise

.-Hace un poco mas de dos años me casé con Granger por las leyes Muggles. Hace 10 meses le pedí el divorcio para casarme con Astoria.

Blaise escuchaba atentamente.

.-Hoy me enteré que soy padre. Tengo un hijo, Blaise.

.-Y, te esta pidiendo alguna pensión alimenticia? Dinero? Alguna ayuda?.-Blaise preguntó sacando un cuadernillo.

.-No, mi hijo esta en San Mungo, me sacaron de ahí porque no tengo ningún papel me diga que soy su padre. El maldito Potter se atrevió a decirme que no tengo derechos sobre él.

Blaise hizo una mueca.-Que tiene que ver Potter?

.-Granger es la Señora Potter ahora.-Draco escupió el apellido.

Blaise dejó de escribir.-Estas seguro que el niño es tuyo?

.-También lo afirmarías si lo vieras, es parecido a mi.

.-Sabes porque esta en San Mungo?.-Blaise seguía escribiendo.

.-No, me sacaron de ahí antes de que pudiera oír o preguntar.

.-Draco, voy a investigar, iré a la oficina de registros y después a San Mungo. Tendré respuestas de como procederemos cuando haya estudiado el caso.

Draco asintió, le dió la mano a Blaise y se despidió.-espera mi lechuza.-le dijo Blaise.

Entró a la red flu hacia la mansión.

.-Que le diria a su madre? Pensó.

.-Draco.-Narcissa apareció en el salon.

.-Que haces tan temprano, te sientes bien.-Narcissa se acercó a tocar la frente de su hijo al verle la cara.

.-Tengo que hablar contigo.-Draco dijo con voz rasposa.

Narcissa se alarmó.-vayamos al despacho.

Al entrar Draco lanzó hechizos silenciadores, repulsión y cerradura.

.-Problemas en la oficina?.-Narcissa preguntó.

.-No, esto es algo delicado.-Draco suspiró cansado.

.-Es sobre Astoria? .-Narcissa estaba cada vez mas intrigada.

.-No madre. Sientate.-pidió

Narcissa se sentó y esperó a que su hijo hablara.

.-Padre no te dijo nada de mi vida en América, cierto?

.-Tu padre dijo que fuiste buscando un tiempo fuera de todo lo de, bueno, despues de la guerra todo fue un caos. Cuando decidiste irte hace mas de 2 años yo pense que querías tiempo y algo de privacidad.

.-Padre te mintió, me fuí a América porque quería una nueva vida, me casé.

Narcissa tragó saliva.-Draco, que estas diciendo?

.-Me casé en América con Hermione Granger.

.-Draco...

.-Espera madre, me casé con ella por leyes muggles. Padre fue a buscarme y me exigió que me divorciara de ella. Dijo que tenía un contrato de matrimonio con Gustav Greengrass para casarme con Astoria. Así que le pedí el divorcio a Granger y regresé con padre para casarme con Astoria.

Narcissa estaba impactada.-Porqué lo hiciste, Draco?

.-Padre amenazó con desheredarme u dañar a Granger si no lo hacia.

.-Y entonces? .-Narcissa se removió incómoda..-Abandoné a Granger en América, le dejé una cuenta en el banco y la casa que compramos. Me dió al divorcio facilmente, sin pelear.

.-Draco, eso es horrible, hiciste algo horrible a la pobre chica.

.-Hay mas madre, hoy me enteré que tengo un hijo.

Narcissa abrió mucho los ojos.-Draco, eso es maravilloso, un nieto, tengo un nieto. Tenemos que traerlos aquí, Tienes que deshacerte de Astoria.

.-Lo sé, Madre, esto anula el matrimonio con ella. Fuí con Blaise a contratar sus servicios como abogado. Investigara el caso.

Narcissa se levantó extasiada.-Tengo que hacer preparar la habitación infantil. Habra un bebé en esta casa.

.-Madre, mi hijo esta en San Mungo, ahi me enteré de su existencia.

.-Por Merlín, Draco, San Mungo? Que tiene?

.-No pude enterarme, me sacaron de ahí.

.-Como pudieron sacarte, es tu hijo, tienes derecho a saber de su salud.

.-San Potter presentó un acta de registro.


	20. NUNCA UN MALFOY

.-Hermione, Luna, deberían ir a comer algo, Ron y yo nos quedamos por si hay alguna noticia.-Harry pidió.

Hermione negó.-No quiero moverme de aqui.

Neville se dirigió hacia ellos.-Harry, Ron.-saludo.

Ellos hicieron un movimiento de cabeza.

.-Hermione, amamantas a los niños?

Ella asintió.

.-Necesito que me acompañes, necesitamos de tu leche.

Hermione siguió a Neville hasta un cuarto.

.-Señora Potter, lavaré sus pechos y le pondré esta maquina para sacar toda la leche que podamos.-le informó una enfermera.

Ella asintió quitandose la camisa de la pijama.

La enfermera le lavo, limpió y seco, Posteriormente le colocó la máquina y comenzo a bombear para que saliera su leche.

La Medimaga que atendia a Hugo tambien se dirigió a Luna y le hizo la misma pregunta. Le pidió lo mismo.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla y puso su cara entre sus manos. Porque no se había asegurado que sus hijos estaban bien?

Ron tambien estaba hundido. Se le había hecho tarde para irse a trabajar y ni siquiera se despidió de su hijo esa mañana.

DM/HG/HP

Blaise Zabini llegó a la oficina de registros.-Hola, buenas tardes. Vengo por una copia de registro de nacimiento.

.-Nombre?.-preguntó el señor del registro.

.-Emm, solo se el apellido, Malfoy.

.-El Señor Binns comenzó a buscar.-Malfoy, Draco Lucius.

.-No Señor, busco un registro mas reciente.-Blaise dijo en un tono exasperado.

.-Lo siento, pero no hay registros recientes con ese apellido.

.-Como que no hay registros recientes con ese apellido? Por favor vuelva a checar.

El señor Binns hizo nuevamente su busqueda.-Lo siento Señor, no hay registros recientes con ese apellido.

Blaise estaba desconcertado.-Podría buscar Potter.

El señor Binns nuevamente hizo su busqueda.-Recientes hay dos registros. Potter, James Sirius y Orión.

.-No puede ser_ penso.-lo registraron como hijo de Potter.

.-Puede darme una copia de cada uno por favo.-Blaise pidió amablemente.

El Señor Binns asintió.

Blaise leyó los registros de ambos niños, James Sirius era hijo de Ginny Potter. (+) Y el otro Orión era hijo de Granger.

Leyó detenidamente el registro y su sangre se fué al suelo.

Guardó las copias en su portafolios y salió del Ministerio hacia Malfoy Manor.

Al llegar fue recibido por Guido, uno de los elfos.

.-Llama a tu Amo. Dile que es urgente, que Blaise Zabini esta aqui.

Guido desapareció y apareció en la habitación de Draco.-Amo, el Señor Blaise Zabini esta aqui y dice que es urgente verlo.

.-Llevalo al despacho y busca a mi madre y dile que vaya también.-Ordenó el rubio.

El elfo desapareció.

Draco pasó una mano por su cara. Gracias a Merlín, Astoria estaba en una de sus reuniones de té.

Se puso la chaqueta del traje y bajó al despacho.

.-Blaise.-saludó al entrar.

.-Draco.-el moreno le devolvió el saludo.

En ese momento llegó Narcissa.-Señora Malfoy.-Blaise besó el dorso de su mano.

.-Tan caballero como siempre, Blaise.-Narcissa le sonrió.

Draco lanzó los hechizos a la habitación y los tres se sentaron.

.-Ya tienes algo, Blaise?.-Draco pregunto ansioso.

El moreno suspiró y sacó un registro y se lo extendió a Draco.-Se llama Orión.

.-Como mi tío y primo.-dijo Narcissa encantada_siguieron la tradición de los Black.

Draco checo el registro.-Blaise, porque mi hijo esta registrado como un Potter?

.-Es de lo que venía a hablar, Draco. Fuí al registro y busque primero con el apellido Malfoy. No hay ningún registro reciente bajo ese apellido.

.-Pero como puede ser eso?.-Narcissa esta escandalizada.

.-Draco, esto es serio, tu hijo nació siendo un Granger según el registro.-Blaise paso su mano por el cabello.-al no haber un padre que reclame su paternidad el niño se registra con el apellido de la madre. Al casarse con Potter, este le dió legalmente su apellido al niño. Un golpe magistral. El niño nunca figuró como un Malfoy ante la sociedad.

Narcissa y Draco se quedaron de piedra.


	21. POR LO LEGAL

.-Blaise, que quiere decir eso?.-Draco estaba palido.

.-Que, aun siendo tu hijo biológico, no podras reclamarlo como tuyo legalmente, ni tener derechos sobre él o las decisiones que se tomen en un futuro, porque ya hay un registro que avala que es un Potter en regla.

.-Noo.-grito Draco.-Hermione no me pudo haber hecho esto. Es mi hijo, con un demonio.

.-Calmate, Draco.-Blaise pidió.

.-Entonces no podremos hacer nada?.-Narcissa preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Blaise asintió.-podemos apelar a que tu no tenías conocimiento del embarazo, que ella nunca te lo informó, por lo tanto no podías reclamar tu paternidad sin estar enterado. Pero será un juicio largo y podría ser desgastante para ambas partes. Los Greengrass podrían hacer reclamaciones por Astoria.

.-Me importa un carajo Astoria y los Greengrass, quiero a mi hijo.-Draco estaba decidido.

Narcissa asintió y Blaise hizo una nota mental.

.-Este juicio saldrá a la luz publica, pero tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar y tu de recuperar tus derechos sobre tu hijo.

.-Hagamos eso Blaise. Mi hijo tiene que ser reconocido como un Malfoy.-Draco estaba decidido y su madre también.-pudiste ir a San Mungo?

Blaise nego.-no puedo hacer nada en San Mungo por el momento.

Draco cerró los ojos.-mi hijo esta sufriendo y yo aqui sin poder hacer nada y sin saber de su estado de salud.

Narcissa se quedo un momento pensativa .-El director de San Mungo es muy amigo mío. Puedo pedirle informes.

La cara de Draco se iluminó y asintió.

Narcissa se dispuso a irse.-Nos veremos mas tarde. Debo ir a San Mungo.

Blaise y Draco la despidieron.

.-Ahora que estamos los dos solos, puedes decirme que mas te pasa.-dijo Blaise.

Draco entre cerró los ojos.-no solamente quiero a mi hijo. Quiero también a su madre.

Blaise levantó una ceja.-lo sabía. Draco Lucius Malfoy siempre va a lo grande.

.-Si ella me hubiese dicho del embarazo automáticamente se hubiera anulado el contrato con Astoria obligándome a reclamar mi paternidad casándome con la bruja.

Mi padre no hubiera podido hacer nada.

DM/HG/HP

.-El director Curtis la verá ahora, Señora Malfoy.-la secretaria del director le informó.

.-Gracias linda, eres muy amable.-Narcissa contestó antes de entrar en la oficina.

.-Narcissa, es un gusto verte. A que debo el honor de tu grata visita?.-pregunto el director Curtis.

.-Charlus, siempre tan atento, pero si, necesito un favor. Por los viejos tiempos.-Narcissa coqueteó ligeramente.-necesito informes de un paciente de San Mungo.

Charlus se recargó en su asiento y le sonrió a la rubia.-Familiar tuyo Cissa?

Narcissa asintió.-Digamos que así es.

Charlus se acercó a su escritorio y saco un libro.-Nombre?

Narcissa sonrió.-Orión Potter.

Charlus detuvo el ojear del libro.

.-Lo siento, Cissa, no puedo darte informes de los niños Potter. Es un acuerdo confidencial.

Narcisa frunció el ceño.-Por favor Charlus, es...es importante solo saber su estado de salud.

Charlus se inclinó sobre el escritorio.-Lo siento mucho Narcissa.-dijo en voz un poco alta.-no puedo darte informes, por favor ten cuidado al salir hay una epidemía de Viruela de Dragon.-recalcó lo ultimo.

Narcissa entendió y asintió.-Gracias de todos modos Charlus, agradezco tu tiempo.


	22. DESESPERACION

Se llegó la noche en San Mungo.

.-Dr. Longbottom, debería ir a descansar, podemos encargarnos nosotros.-ofreció una enfermera.

.-No, debo de estar aquí atento, son hijos de unos grandes amigos. No puedo irme hasta verlos mejor.-Neville se hecho agua en la cara.

.-Vamos pequeño, debes comer.-Neville seguía tratando de alimentar a Orión con una mamila pero el niño rechazaba cada intento. James se había rendido por hambre y había tomado una mamila hambriento.

.-Dr. si el bebé no come debemos ponerle una vía hacia el estómago.

Neville maldijo.-Vamos pequeño, debes comer para poderte administrar las pociones.

Los bebés ya tenían postulas en bracitos y piernas y una temperatura que no bajaba de los 38 grados.

.-Sandy, pásame un gotero.-Neville le pidió a la enfermera.

Sandy le pasó un gotero.-buena idea Dr. Longbottom.

Neville agarro leche con el gotero y comenzó a dejar caer gotas en la boca de un Orión lloroso.

El bebé inmediatamente se calló al sentir la leche en su boca.

Nerville respiró aliviado.

.-Tenias mucha hambre y querias a mami pero mami no puede estar aquí pero te mando su leche.-Neville le hizo cariños.

Sandy los miraba con ternura. Eran de las veces que se alegraba de haber escogido esa carrera.

Orión fue tomando toda la leche que le pasaban por el gotero.

.-Sandy, por favor prepárame las pociones.-pidió.

Sandy asintió y comenzó a poner las pociones en orden que debían ser administradas.

DM/HG/HP

Narcissa llegó a la Mansión con aquella pequeña información.

Ya estaban sentados en la mesa, Draco, Blaise y Astoria.

.-Narcissa, tenemos media hora esperandote para cenar. Hubieras avisado que tardarías.-Astoria dijo ponzoñosamente.

.-Lo siento queridos, tuve que ir a ver a una amiga a San Mungo. Pero no me han dejado entrar, hay una epidemia de Viruela de Dragón.-Narcissa dijo recalcando lo último.

Draco la miró y palideció.

.-Oh si, Pansy comentó que los niños de la fiesta de ayer se encuentran en San Mungo por Viruela de Dragón.  
Se ha alegrado de no haber asistido y yo de no haber estado embarazada, me hubiera contagiado.

Narcissa jadeó y Draco cerro sus manos en puños y después se levantó.

.-Draco.-Astoria frunció el ceño.

.-Se me quitó el hambre, debo revisar unos papeles de la oficina.-Draco se excusó y Blaise lo siguió.

Entraron al despacho y Draco comenzó a arrojar todo lo que encontró a su paso.

Blaise coloco hechizos inzonoros y cerradura.

.-Cálmate Draco.-Blaise le dijo.

.-Que me calme? Cómo voy a calmarme, mi hijo esta en San Mungo porque San Potter se le ocurrió asistir con su familia a una fiesta donde adquirió viruela de Dragón.

.-Tu también lo hubieras hecho. Si Astoria y tu tuvieran un bebé en este momento estarías en San Mungo.

Draco se dejó caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

.-Quiero estar ahí al lado de mi hijo, al lado de ella, sosteniendo su mano. No estar aquí sin saber que pasa con mi hijo, si tiene dolor, si necesita algo.

Blaise cerro los ojos.-Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi mano para que puedas estar a su lado.


	23. ES MI HIJO

Harry bajó a la cafetería a conseguir comida para todos. Hermione y Luna debían alimentarse bien para seguir dando leche para los bebés.

Neville se había quedado dormido con Orión en sus brazos. Despertó porque el bebé respiraba en un quejido.

Se levantó de un sobresalto, Orión estaba batallando para respirar.

.-Sandy.-grito.-Trae la poción de obstrucción.

La enfermera corrió al almacén de pociones y tomó la poción que necesitaban y regresó para entregarla al Dr. Longbottom.

Neville tomó el gotero y comenzó a pasarle la poción.

Orión empezó a llorar quedito.-Doctor, esta muy débil.

Neville maldijo entre dientes.-Dile a la madre que necesito unos cabellos de ella y el padre. Es urgente.

Sandy asintió y salió rápidamente.

Se dirigió hacia los padres.-Buenos días, quien de ustedes dos es la mamá de Orión Potter.

Hermione habló.-yo, le pasa algo? Co...como esta?.

Sandy la miro a los ojos.-necesitamos unos cabellos de usted y del padre, es...es urgente Señora.

Hermione trago saliva trabajosamente y miro a Harry.

Harry cerro los ojos unos segundos antes de lanzar un patronus al huron desteñido.

.-Tome los mios.-dijo Hermione desesperada. Su...su...él llegará.

Sandy la miró extrañada pero tomó un mechon de su cabello.

DM/HG/HP

Draco estaba en su despacho en la mansión firmando los papeles con Blaise cuando un patronus de un venado con sus astas entró.

_Es urgente vengas a San Mungo. Séptimo piso._

Draco se levantó como de resorte y corrió a la red flu junto con Blaise.

Entraron a recepción y corrieron hacia el elevador para ir al 7 piso donde se encontraba su hijo.

Al llegar inmediatamente vió a Hermione llorando en brazos de Potter.

.-Qué pasó?.-preguntó angustiado.

Hermione salió de los brazos de Harry .-necesitan un mechon de tu cabello.

.-Y porque lo necesitan?.-preguntó calmado.

.-Draco, mi hijo esta muy mal, y tu quieres discutir esto ahora?.-Hermione le gritó.

.-No figuro como su padre, Herms. Potter y tu se encargaron de eso.

Harry estaba furioso.-Malfoy, ese niño esta ahi dentro debatiendose entre...no quieres hacer esto aquí.-intervino Ron.

Draco apretó la mandibula, sabía que su hijo esta muy enfermo pero no dejaría pasar esto. Quería que lo declararan.

.-Porque necesitas mis cabellos, Hermione?.-nuevamente preguntó rezando porque esos minutos no fueran cruciales.

.-Es tu hijo biológico, ahora le vas a dar tus cabellos o no?.-Hermione temblaba.

Draco levantó su varita y cortó un mechón de cabellos y los entregó.

Hermione corrió hacia la enfermera y se los dió.

.-Me quedaré aquí, Potter, no me iré.-Draco declaró.

Hermione llegó junto a Harry y él la abrazó.

Draco apretó sus manos y su mandibula.

.-Draco, vamos hombre, sentemonos ahi.-Blaise lo instó.

.-Escucha, voy a enviar este recuerdo a mi oficina, ella declaró que es tu hijo. Lo ha confesado. Bien jugado, Draco.

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello.-Solo espero que ese tiempo que perdí no repercuta en mi hijo.


	24. MAGIA DE UNION

Neville salió por las puertas de aislados, su rostro era de cansancio. Se dirigió a ellos.

Draco se levantó.

.-Atendí a Orión y James. Tuvimos problemas para alimentarlos, James solo se rindió y tomo su biberon pero Orión no lo quiso, fue un problema porque aun que le dimos con un gotero el niño estaba débil por el tiempo que paso sin comer. Presentó postulas en su garganta lo que le dificultaba respirar.

Hermione sollozaba y Harry la sostenía.-le dimos una pocion de obstrucción para que las postulas cedieran pero ya estaba muy débil. Por eso tuve que recurrir a la pocion de unión.

Harry se dejó caer en el asiento. Sabía muy bien de esa pocion. Unia al niño con la madre y el padre para darle al niño fortaleza através de la magia de ambos.

.-Por el momento estan estables.-Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró_ Gracias Neville.-Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

.-Cuando podremos verlos_ Harry preguntó.

.-Si todo va bien, mañana podrán verlos. Pero seria através de la burbuja.-Neville les dió esperanza.

.-Deberían ir a casa a descansar un poco, si hay algo se les avisaría inmediatamente.-Sandy les dijo detras de Neville.

Hermione negó.-No puedo irme, no puedo, yo.

.-Hermione, esos niños te necesitan fuerte, no te olvides que estas dando de tu leche y necesitas descansar y alimentarte bien. Les avisaran si hay algo.

Harry asintió.-vayamos a casa, Mione, aunque sea a comer y descansar un poco.

Hermione asintió resignada.

Ron y Luna estaban hablando con la Dra. Archer que había atendido a Hugo.

Draco se acerco a Hermione y Harry.-necesitamos hablar.

.-Ahora no, Malfoy.-Harry le dijo en tono agrio.

.-Bien, entonces esperen la lechuza de mi abogado.-declaró y se giró para irse.

.-Espera Draco.-Hermione lo detuvo.-qué dijiste?

.-Mis abogados estan investigando nuestro caso. Tengo muchas posibilidades de que se anule la paternidad de Potter sobre mi hijo.

.-Draco, porque haces esto? Tu no lo quieres y nunca lo quisiste.-Hermione le dijo.

.-Yo nunca me enteré de su existencia hasta ayer.-Draco replicó.

Hermione tomó aire.-dijiste que no querias un hijo mestizo.

Blaise se acercó a ellos.-sera mejor que vayan a otro lugar para hablar.

Draco miró a Hermione.-tu dices.

Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos y después asintió.

.-Hermione, no tienes que hablar con él.-Harry le dijo llegando a su lado.

.-Tengo que, Harry.

Draco tomó a Hermione por el brazo y los llevo a la red flu. Aparecieron en una casa en Bristol de la familia Malfoy.

.-De que quieres hablar, Malfoy?.-Hermione caminó lejos de él.

.-Porqué nunca me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

.-El día...el día que te lo iba a decir fue el día que tu me pediste el divorcio.

Draco se maldijo.-La cena? Por eso era?

Hermione asintió pesadamente.-ese día me había enterado en la mañana y quise...ya no importa.

Draco la tomo del brazo.-Hermione, lo que dije esa noche, no era lo que sentía.

.-Por Merlín, Draco, me pediste el divorcio para casarte con Astoria, no puedes decirme que no era lo que sentías.

.-Mi padre hizo un contrato de matrimonio con la familia Greengrass y ...

.-Y que? Que tiene que ver eso con mi hijo?.-Hermione estaba cada vez mas molesta.

.-Si me hubieras dicho del embarazo se hubiera anulado completamente el contrato con Astoria y ni padre ni nadie hubieran podido hacer nada. Tu, mi hijo y yo seriamos felices.

.-Ya nada de eso importa. Tu dijiste que no querias un hijo mestizo. Y que no me quisiste a mi.

Draco se acercó a ella encerrandola entre la pared y su cuerpo.-mi padre amenazó tu vida si no me divorciaba de ti. Tenía que protegerte.

Hermione salió de ahí agachandose y pasando por debajo de los brazos del rubio.-Ya no importa eso Draco. Estas casado con Astoria y yo con..

.-El matrimonio con Astoria y tu matrimonio con Potter es nulo. No te lo habia contado pero, al ser la madre de mi primogénito, no podré tener hijos con nadie mas que contigo. Es la magia antigua sangre pura.

.-Que estas diciendo?.-Hermione trago saliva.

Draco sonrió de lado_ Nuestro hijo fué procreado cuando estabamos casados. Fuera por la ley que fuera. Hoy aseguraste que el niño era mío y afirmaste esa magia de unión. Con esa poción que Longbottom hizo para nuestro hijo se reactivaron los lazos sanguineos.

.-Me engañaste!.-Hermione gritó enojada golpeando en el pecho del rubio.

.-Te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo.-confesó Draco.

Hermione se quedo de piedra.


	25. ENTRE TUS BRAZOS

.-Porque haces esto, Draco?.-Hermione temblaba.

.-Hacer que? Decirte la verdad?.-Draco se acercó a ella.

Hermione daba pasos hacia atras.-Me dejaste para casarte con otra.

.-No lo niego, pero te deje porque mi padre...

.-Si si, tu padre, el gran Lucius Malfoy y un cuerno.

.-Te amo.

.-No sigas, Draco, mejor dime que quieres.

.-a ti.-Draco la tomo de a cintura y acercó su labios a los suyos.

Hermione giro su rostro y el beso su mejilla.-Tienes una esposa y yo tengo un esposo.

.-Si, Hermione, tengo una esposa, tu y tienes un esposo, yo.

Hermione lo empujó con sus manos.

.-Basta, Draco.-Hermione no quería saber nada, no queria recordar.

Draco la aprisionó en sus brazos.-Eres terca, mujer. Pero eres mía, no de Potter.

.-Dejame, vine a hablar de Orión no de...cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con él.

.-Nosotros somos parte de nuestro hijo.-Le susurró al oido.

.-Mi hijo es un Potter.-exclamo la castaña.

.-No por mucho tiempo.-refunfuñó entre dientes.

.-Sueltame, Malfoy.

.-Nunca.-y la besó.

DM/HG/HP

.-Calmate Harry, así no ganaras nada.-Ron tranquilizaba a Harry.

.-Se fué con él, es mi esposa, maldita sea.-Harry no dejaba de dar vueltas.

.-Tenían que hablar, tarde o temprano, Malfoy lleva las de ganar si la lleva a juicio.

.-No dejaré que se entrometa en nuestras vidas. Yo...la quiero y amo a Orión como amo a James. Legalmente es mi hijo. Porque tuvo que pasar esto, porque tuve que llevarlos a esa comida?

.-Crees que yo no me he recriminado eso? Fue algo que no previmos.

Harry por fin se sentó.-la hice mi mujer, Ron.

.-Que? Quiere decir que tu y ella..

.-Si, ese día de la comida, yo estuve con ella.

Ron se rascó la cabeza.-No se que decirte, Harry, es...es, ay no lo sé, pensé que tu y ella no...

.-Todo pasó sin proponernoslo, solo pasó.-Harry se pasó una mano por su cara.

Ron no sabía que decir, estaba en un limbo. Habían pensado que ellos no habían tenido nada romanticamente. Creían que Harry se habia casado con Hermione para darle un apellido a ella y el bebé.

DM/HG/HP

Draco sostenía a Hermione pegada a su cuerpo besandola, saboreando y recordando cada rincón de su boca.

Ella era de él al igual que su hijo y los iba a recuperar.

Hermione lo empujó y corrió a la red flu lo mas rápido que pudo.

Entró al salón de su casa en el Valle de Godric y fue detenida por los brazos de Harry.-Estas bien? Te hizo algo?.-ella negó.

Harry la abrazó.-Necesitas comer algo y luego descansar. Ron y Luna vinieron a casa y Luna esta descansando en la habitación de invitados.

.-Gracias, prefiero ir a dormir un rato y luego comer algo.-ella le dió una media sonrisa a Harry y Ron.

.-Por supuesto, ve y duerme.-Harry la instó.

Hermione subió a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella y se dejó caer al suelo.


	26. DERECHOS

Draco regresó a Malfoy Manor con una autentica sonrisa en su rostro, no aquellas medias sonrisas.

Su madre lo esperaba con Astoria.-Hijo, resolviste el problema en la oficina?.-Narcissa preguntó claramente interviniendo en algo silencioso entre los dos.

.-Casi, madre.-Draco respondió.

.-Por la sonrisa que traias yo diria que si, que era? Algun inversionista?.-Astoria preguntó inquisitiva.

Draco hizo una mueca, no soportaba a la mujer.

.-Astoria, porque tanto interes en mis negocios?.-preguntó.

.-Solo era una simple pregunta Draco. Sabes? Estoy ovulando, ya que estas aqui podemos...

.-No!.-grito Draco.

.-Estas haciendo esto a propósit.-Astoria le recriminó.

.-No soy una máquina del sexo Astoria.-Draco dijo controlado. No quería tocar mas a esa mujer vacia. Si antes lo había hecho era por el bien de un heredero pero ahora que ya lo tenía y con la mujer que amaba no tenia que tocar mas a esa mujer.

.-Tu fuiste el que dijiste que te diera un heredero, me lo exigiste y ahora no quieres?

.-Astoria, retírate.-Draco no tenía paciencia.

La red flu se encendió y dió paso a Blaise.

.-Que me traes Blaise?

.-Papelería a firmar.-no dijo nada mas por la presencia de Astoria.

.-Bien, vayamos a mi despacho.-Draco ya caminaba ahí y Blaise lo siguió.

Astoria estaba molesta. Porque la estaba rechazando ahora?.

.-Estaré en los jardines.-dijo Narcissa y esperó a ver si Astoria se iba a las reuniones de té o a donde sea que fuera. Queria saber de su nieto.

Astoria asintió pero no se movió.

Trataria con algo pesado que sabía su nuera no podria con ello.-En unas horas vendras las damas de la asociación a tomar el té. Hablaremos del proximo proyecto de ayuda. Tal vez quisieras unirte.

Astoria frunció el ceño.-lo siento Narcissa, debo ir a casa de Pansy al té. Ya confirmé mi asistencia y no puedo ser grocera de declinar su invitación.

.-Por supuesto.-Narcissa asintió sonriendo por dentro.

.-Oh, mira la hora, ya debería estar ahi.-declaró Astoria llendo a la red flu.

Narcissa la vio desaparecer y fue rapidamente al despacho de Draco.

Tocó y entró.-Draco, dime que ha pasado.

Draco puso los hechizos a la habitacion.-Ella ha declarado que es ni hijo biológico. El medimago tuvo que hacer la poción de unión y estoy seguro que mi matrimonio con Astoria no tiene ni tuvo ninguna validez.

Narcisa soltó el aire contenido.-eso es grandioso, hijo. Y que pasara con mi nieto?

Draco sonrió.-Blaise ha iniciado el proceso de paternidad y mi reasignación de matrimonio con su madre.

Narcissa se quedo estática.-Draco, ella esta casada con Potter.

.-De hecho madre, nunca lo estuvo. Porque sigue siendo mi esposa. Por la mas pura ley antigua. Tuvo mi heredero.

Narcissa sonrió.-Como esta mi nieto?

.-Estable al momento, madre, el es parecido a mi. No hay duda que es un Malfoy.

.-Tal vez deberíamos hacer que nuestros medicos lo vieran. Una llamada a Francia y estarán aquí inmediatamente.-Narcissa dijo algo preocupada. No queria dejar a su nieto en manos de cualquier medimago de San Mungo.

Draco miro a Blaise.-Has eso Draco, tienes derechos ahora. Si fuera mi hijo usaría todo lo que tengo a mi mano.

Draco asintió y le pidió a su madre con un gesto que hiciera esa llamada.

Narcissa salió con paso decidido a la red flu.


	27. GABRIELLE DELACOUR

Harry entro en la habitación y vio a Hermione profundamente dormida. Odiaba tener que hacer esto pero tenía que despertarla.

.-Mione, Mione, despierta.-Harry la sacudió un poco.

.-Harry? .-Hermione se sentó inmediatamente.-Paso algo? Orión, James?

Harry le tomó de las manos.-Mandaron un patronus de San Mungo. Malfoy ha interpuesto un permiso para llevar un Medimago de Francia para que vea a Orión.

Hermione se levantó.-Tenemos que ir, Harry.

Harry asintió. Maldito Malfoy. Porque se tuvo que interponer en sus vidas. 

DM/HG/HP

Gabrielle Delacour estaba de guardía cuando recibió el llamado del director del Hospital.

.-Señor, en que puedo servirle.-dijo Gabrielle entrando en la oficina del director.

.-Doctora Delacour, sientese por favor.-le tendió una silla.-Entiendo que usted se especializó en La Viruela de Dragón.

Gabrielle asintió orgullosa.-asi es Señor.

El director la miro un momento antes de extenderle un sobre amarillo.

Gabrielle lo abrió con un permiso para ser trasladada a Londres al Hospital San Mungo por el periodo que se requiera.

Alzó la vista al director.-Los Malfoy requieren sus servicios en San Mungo de inmediato. El heredero de los Malfoy de 3 meses ha contraido Viruela de Dragón junto con otros dos infantes de la misma edad.

Gabrielle jadeó.-3 meses?

El Director asintió.-Ve porque es urgente su traslado. El niño ha cursado varios problemas.

La rubia se levantó inmediatamente y mandó un patronus a su Mansión para que su elfo enpacara ropa y algunas pertenencias mas y las llevara al hospital tan pronto como fuera posible.

Cuando escogió esa profesión, en su mente siempre estuvo la idea de ayudar a los demás. Quería especializarse en pediatría y le había costado no por que fuera dificil los estudios sino porque sabía que no podría ser madre. Era estéril.

Un pop y el elfo de la casa Delacour llegó con dos maletas.

El director le extendió un pisapapeles que era el traslador que la llevaría a San Mungo.

.-Lazaro, tu iras conmigo.-le dijo al elfo y agarro el traslador.

DM/HG/HP

Gabrielle se apareció en San Mungo e inmediatamente dió con el piso de aislados donde se encontraban los menores infectados.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Narcissa Malfoy la esperaban en el piso.

.-Doctora Delacour.-Narcissa saludo.

Gabrielle asintió.-Sra. Malfoy, supongo.

Narcissa asintió.-Este es mi hijo, Draco y este es Nuestro abogado. Se ha entregado un permiso para que usted trabaje con mi nieto.

Gabrielle asintió y se despidió para leer el expediente de cada infante.

En su mente no solo estaba ahí para el heredero de los Malfoy, sino para los demas menores en riesgo.

Se encontró con un Medimago muy cansado y ojeroso.

.-Hola, soy Grabrielle Delacour, vengo de San Joseph, se me informó que hay 3 menores de 3 meses con Viruela de Dragón.

Neville se aclaró la garganta y la cabeza.-Neville Longbottom, yo me encargo de 2 menores, James y Orión Potter. Mi compañera Isabella Archer se encarga de Hugo Weasley.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño.-disculpe Doctor, pero, estoy aqui por el heredero de los Malfoy. Aunque trabajaré con los niños restantes tambien.

Neville alzo una ceja y todo cayó bajo su peso. Orión, el niño era un Malfoy, el tuvo que darse cuenta de ello.

.-Venga conmigo.-la guió hacia la habitación de los pequeños.

.-Puedo?.-preguntó Gabrielle descolgando el expediente.

Neville asintió. Gabrielle comenzó a leer y después checó al bebé que dormía en brazos de un enfermero.

.-Que pociones ha administrado?.-preguntó con el bebé en brazos.

Neville le nombro las pociones administradas mientras Gabrielle asentía pesadamente.-Desde ahora me haré cargo de este caso por el momento hasta obtener el permiso de los padres de los otros dos pequeños.

Se lavo las manos y salió a la salita de espera.

.-Los padres?.-preguntó.

En ese momento Hermione y Harry aparecieron.

Draco se dirigió hacia Hermione y la tomo del brazo.-somos nosotros.-declaró.

Gabrielle sonrió.-soy Gabrielle Delacour y vine porque me especialize en Viruela de Dragón y soy Medimaga pediatra.

Hermione asintió y esperó a que siguiera hablando.

.-He revisado el expediente de Orión y debo informarles que se han cometido muchos errores con su hijo. Es común, no es muy estudiada la Viruela de Dragón en niños tan pequeños. Por ello estoy aqui y les prometo que su hijo mejorará desde ahora.

Necesito su permiso para administrarle las pociones necesarias. Ahh, Sra, me gustaría pasar al niño a una habitación y ustedes pueden estar ahi con él. Claro con una vacuna que les administraré.

.-Pero estoy amamantando, dijeron que no era posible por el contagió.-Hermione dijo ansiosa.

Gabrielle le sonrió.-esta vacuna es de mi creación y esta probada. Puede seguir amamantando con normalidad. De hecho yo lo recomiendo. Su hijo esta muy debil.

Hermione asintió y Draco igual. La castaña no se habia dado cuenta que le tomaba el brazo a Draco.

Gabrielle les sonrió.-bien, si gustan acompañarme.

.-Que hay de los demas niños?.-Hermione pregunto angustiada y vió a Harry.

.-Tambien trabajare con ellos. Por el momento mi prioridad es su hijo. Esta muy debil.

No les dijo que estaba muy preocupada por el bebé. No quería alarmarlos demasiado pero era urgente que su hijo fuera tendido primero.

Hermione asintió y Draco la guió a donde la medimaga los llevaba.


	28. JUNTOS

Hermione y Draco tomaron la vacuna y fueron llevados a una habitación para que se reencontraran con su hijo.

Gabrielle lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó inmediatamente a la madre.

.-Señora, puede sentarse, para que lo alimente.-le pidió a Hermione.

La castaña se sentó y Gabrielle colocó al bebé en sus brazos.

.-No debe moverlo mucho, las postulas le duelen. Voy a trabajar al laboratorio para hacer la poción para él. He tomado una muestra de sus postulas para saber exactamente como tratarlo.

Draco asintió y agradeció.

Hermione acaricio la mejilla de su hijo.-Hola mi amor, soy mami.

Orión apenas si abrió los ojos pero busco el pecho de Hermione para comer.

Hermione derramaba lagrimas al verlo. Por fin lo tenía en sus brazos.

Draco se acercó a ellos y acarició la cabecita de Orión.

El bebé que ya estaba comiendo se quejo un poco a la caricia de Draco.

.-Soy tu papá, Orión.-declaró el rubio.

Orión comenzó a quejarse y emitir leves lloriqueos. Hermione no sabía que hacer. Su bebé ya no comia solo se quejaba.

Harry entró a la habitación con el cabello revuelto.-Me han dado la vacuna a mi también.

Orión volteó su cabecita hacia la voz de Harry.

.-Hola campeón.-se acercó a su hijo.-vas a ser bueno y comer verdad. Para que te pongas bien.

Orión tomó su dedo con su manita y se prendió del pecho de Hermione.

Draco estaba rojo por la furia contenida.

Hermione le sonrió a Harry.-reconoce tu voz.

.-Claro que si, es mi hijo. Mi Orión.

.-Potter!.-Draco dijo entre dientes.

Harry ni se inmutó.-No deberias estar aqui Draco, por el momento yo sigo siendo su padre.

.-Tu lo dijiste, por el momento. Tengo un permiso provisional, mi abogado ya ha metido la demanda.-Draco hervia de celos.

.-Tu solo abandonaste a tu familia. Nadie lo hizo por ti.-Harry le dijo en tono moderado para no molestar a su bebé.

.-Harry.-Hermione tomo su brazo y le hizo un movimiento con su cabeza.

.-Perdóname, Hermione, se que no es el lugar para discutir estas cosas.-le sonrio.-traeran a James tambien aquí.

Hermione suspiro.-mi James. Ya lo viste?

Harry negó.-la medimaga dijo que una enfermera lo traerá para que lo alimentes.

Draco tuvo un shock.-tu amamantas al hijo de Potter?

Hermione asintió frunciendo el ceño.

Sandy entró con James en brazos.-em, Señora, aqui le traigo a este otro jovencito, creo que esta desesperado.

.-Harry, tomalo y me lo acomodas para darle tambien a él.

Harry tomo a James sonriendole.-Mi Jaimie.-lo besó.-aqui esta mami para darte a ti también.

Harry acomodó a James del otro lado y el pequeño se prendió instantaneamente del otro pecho de Hermione.

.-Hola James, ya tenías hambre pequeño, tu tambien estabas hambriento.-Hermione besó la mejilla de James.

Y como había pasado en otras ocasiones James tomo la mano de Orión.


	29. SOSTENIENDOTE

Los bebes se quedaron dormidos y Harry tomó a James para sacarle el aire mientras Hermione lo hacia con Orión.

.-Quieres sostenerlo.-Hermione le preguntó a Draco.

El se acercó a ella y tomo al bebé pero no sabía que hacer. Hermione le ayudo para no tocarlo mucho con sus póstulas.

Harry refunfuñaba mirando el cuadro.

.-Sosten su cabecita y mantenlo pegado a tí.-Hermione le mostró.

Draco sonrió, tenía en sus brazos a su hijo. Se sentía maravilloso. Como una bolita de carne, parte de él parte de la mujer que amaba estaba en sus brazos.

Orión comenzó a quejarse y Draco siguiendo su instinto lo mecio.

Harry tambien mecia a James. Se acerco a Hermione y le robo un beso delante de Draco.

Draco apretó la mandibula totalmente celoso.

Hermione tomó a James en brazos.-te extrañe tragoncito. Seguro fuiste el terror de las enfermeras a la hora de comer.

Harry se rió.-seguramente si. Nuestro James será como su Tío Ron.

Hermione jadeó.-oww, no bromees con eso Harry.

Harry la tomó de la cintura.-míralo, amor.

Draco estaba furioso y solamente se quedaba callado por su hijo en sus brazos.

.-Es una calca de ti.-Hermione le dijo a Harry apretandole la nariz.

Harry le dió una sonrisa lobuna.-tal ves nuestro tercer hijo sea idéntico a ti, incluso prefiero que sea una niña. Una niña parecida a su mamá.

Draco cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse. Potter lo estaba incitando. El maldito se atrevía a insinuar que Hermione se estaría embarazando de él o que ya estaba embarazada?

Draco iba a explotar y apretó a Orión un poco lo que causó que se despertara y comenzara a llorar. Lo meció tratando de hacerlo dormir de nuevo pero seguía llorando.

Harry desesperado lo tomó en brazos en un duelo de miradas y Orión se calló y se acomodó en el pecho de Harry.

Eso le dolió a Draco, su hijo prefería a Potty.

Draco se pasó la mano por el rostro.

DM/HG/HP

Narcissa y Blaise estaban esperando en la salita del piso. Narcissa se moria de ganas de conocer a su nieto. Pero por el momento se contentaba de saber que estaria bien y mejoraría. Para eso servía el dinero de sus bovedas en gringotts.

La Doctora Francesa no seria económica pero eso a ella le tenía sin cuidado. Lo que le importaba era su nieto.

.-Blaise, quiero a Astoria fuera de nuestras vidas. Dime que estará fuera lo mas pronto posible.

Blaise sonrió.-cuando le he quedado mal, Sra. Malfoy?

Narcissa sonrió.-Nunca.

.-Tengo a mi bufette investigando todo de pe a pa. Pero le digo esto. El matrimonio de Astoria y Draco no es valido.

.-Esa mujer nunca me gusto para Draco. No es feliz con ella, Lucius y yo lo metimos en un matrimonio forzado. En mi defensa no sabía de la Señorita Granger. Si yo hubiera sabido de ella jamas hubiera firmado ese contrato.

.-No se lamente por ello. Aqui la clave es encontrar las lagunas legales y las henos encontrado. Ese niño sera declarado un Malfoy en regla.


	30. UNION PADRE E HIJO

La madrugada llegó y Draco no había ido a su casa, se había quedado al lado de su hijo y de ella.

Gracias a Merlín le habían dado una habitación a Potter y su hijo James dejandolo solo con su hijo y con Hermione.

Draco sostenía a su hijo contándole historias de un Dragón en Hogwarts y hacia voces y exclamaciones atrayendo la atención de su hijo.

Orión lo escuchaba atentamente.

Hermione dormía en un sillón cansada.

Draco no queria despegarse de su hijo, se había enamorado completamente de él y lucharía con manos y piedras para que fuera reconocido legalmente como su hijo.

No habría nadie que lo pudiera separar de él. Necesitaba tratar con Hermione, hacerla entender que ellos podían ser una familia.

Para lograrlo necesitaba que Potter no se metiera entre ellos.

El balbuceo de Orión lo trajo de sus pensamientos.

.-El Dragón volaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts a gran velocidad detras de la Snich...

Hermione despertó y estaba escuchando parte de la historia. La verdad nunca se imaginó a ese Draco frente a ella sonteniendo con cariño a su hijo, contale historias. Pero aqui estaba ese hombre todo negocios despeinado y viendose totalmente humano.

Su corazón se derritió al verlos a la luz de la luna. Padre e hijo.

.-Y entonces el Dragón atrapó la Snich y Slytherin ganó el partido siendo vitoreado por todos...

.-Tan pronto queriendo atrapar a mi hijo en el Quidditch?.-Hermione bromeó.

Draco sonrió.-nunca es temprano para enseñarle el Quidditch. Yo aprendía volar antes incluso de caminar.

Hermione se acercó a ellos.-esa no será la historia de Orión. Merlín me ayude mi hijo no tendra que usar una escoba en algunos años.

Draco le sonrió y le tomó el mentón.-no contaría con ello.

Hermione tembló ante el contacto y se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

Draco se acercó a Hermione dandole un beso.

Ella se separó inmediatamente.-Porque te resistes?.-preguntó Draco.

.-No esta bien, yo tengo un esposo.-Hermione dijo nerviosa.

.-Hermione, ya te lo dije, si, tienes un esposo, yo, nuestro matrimonio nunca se anuló. Eres mi esposa legal. Eso es lo que Blaise y su buffete de abogados estan investigando.

Hermione negó.-porqué haces esto? Comprendo que quieras formar parte de la vida de Orión, pero...

Draco le puso un dedo en los labios.-Te amo y se que me amas.

.-Draco...-fue interrumpida por Gabrielle que entró en ese momento para hacerle el chequeo a Orión llevando tres frascos de pociones.

.-Oh, disculpen, vengo a checar a su hijo. Podria ponerlo en la camilla Señor?

Draco lo colocó encima de la camilla y el niño se quejó.

Gabrielle le sonrió dulcemente.-Solo será un momento pequeño. Debo checar tu garganta.-le introdujo un abatelenguas y Orión abrió la boca queriendo vomitar por la intromisión del abatelenguas.

.-Si.-Gabrielle celebró.-su bebé esta mejor, las pociones estan haciendo su trabajo. Ya no tiene postulas en su garganta y la temperatura ha cedido.

Hermione suspiró contenta.

.-Debó pasarle esta poción.-Gabrielle señaló un frasco.-podría ayudarme a sostenerlo Señor?

Draco sostuvo a Orión mientras la medimaga le pasaba la poción por su boca poco a poco evitando asi que la escupiera.

.-Ya pequeño, veras que te sentiras mejor al amanecer y pronto irás a casa.-Gabrielle le dijo al bebé haciendole caras graciosas.

.-Eres un niño valiente, tus papas deben estar orgullosos.

Draco sonrió y se hincho de orgullo.

.-Pueden ponerle una camisita y un pantalón ligero, hace un poco de fresco aqui.-le informó a los padres.

.-Gracias.-Hermione agradeció.

.-Debo visitar a los otros bebés, pero cualquier cosa pueden llamarme.

Draco agradeció y tomó a Orión en brazos.-Guido.-llamó a su elfo.

Un plop anunció la llegada del elfo.-por favor trae ropa ligera para un niño de 3 meses.

Hermione jadeó.-Draco, eso no es necesa...

Con un plop el elfo desapareció.-si es necesario. Hace rato que siento a Orión temblar un poquito y no creo que quieras despegarte para ir en busca de ropa para él.

.-Es lo que iba a hacer.-Hermione hizo una mueca.

.-Hermione, mi madre quiere conocerlo y estoy seguro que esta allá afuera esperando noticias de él.

Hermione tragó saliva.-Yo...yo no sé, esto...Draco...

.-Por favor.-suplicó el rubio.

.-Si la medimaga acepta claro que si.-Hermione se rindió, era su abuela. No le quitaria ese derecho a su hijo de conocerla. Seria la única abuela que él conocería.


	31. VOLVER A VERTE

Gabrielle asomo la cabeza en la habitación donde Harry dormitaba con James.

.-Hola, señor Potter.-dijo bajito.

Harry abrió los ojos y Gabrielle le sonrio.-Vengo a ver a su hijo y administrarle una poción.

Harry asintió.-podría poner al niño en la camilla, debo revisar su garganta.

Harry lo hizo. Gabrielle hizo lo mismo que con Orión y despertó a James.

.-Ya casi acabamos pequeño.-dijo antes de pasarle la poción.

.-Señor Potter, tal vez no me recuerde pero yo era una niña cuando lo conocí. Soy la hermana de Fleur Delacour. Emm usted y yo nos conocimos en el torneo de los 3 magos y después en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Harry se rasco la nuca.-es verdad, no la conocí, ha crecido.

La rubia le sonrió.-Si, lo he hecho. Puede sostener a James para darle la poción?

Harry sostuvo a James.-será complicado, es un poco terco.

Gabrielle le sonrió al bebé.-adoro los desafíos.

Poco a poco pasó la poción no sin que James luchara en contra de ello con todas sus fuerzas.

.-Es un niño con caracter.-Gabrielle se rió.-aún asi es valiente y esta luchando.

Harry movio ligeramente la cabeza.-No lo mueva mucho para evitar que vomite. Aun no baja del todo su temperatura. Solo tápelo con la sabana.

.-Nos veremos mas tarde James.-le dijo al bebé acariciando su espaldita.

.-Gracias Doctora.-Harry agradeció.

.-Estaré por aquí si se le ofrece cualquier cosa.-Gabrielle dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

James se acomodó en el pecho de Harry hecho bolita.

DM/HG/HP

Narcissa se fue a la Mansión en la madrugada, sabía que seria un problema con Astoria si es que se dio cuenta que Draco no estaba y no habia llegado.

Con suerte la mujer se habia ido a su habitación y no se dió cuenta.

Pero su suerte no estaba de su lado.

Astoria estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón con la furia marcada en su rostro.

.-Donde esta Draco?.-fue lo primero que preguntó cuando vió salir a Narcissa de la red flu.

.-Si lo sabes tu, yo menos.-Narcissa replicó.

Astoria estudio a su suegra.-Se que me estan ocultando algo.

Narcissa invocó toda la paciencia que pudo.-Por Salazar, Astoria, ve a dormir y no hagas mas lío. Estoy realmente fastidiada y me quiero ir a descansar.

.-No le importa que Draco no haya llegado?.-Astoria se acercó a Narcissa con una ceja levantada.

.-La verdad, Astoria. Draco ya es mayor y si ustedes tienen problemas de comunicación yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí.

Narcissa retomó su camino.

Astoria se quedó ahi enojada, algo le estaban ocultando y lo iba a averiguar. Si tenia que recurrir a su padre lo haría.


	32. ANULACION

2 Dias Después.

No le habían permitido a Narcissa entrar a ver a Orión. Pero lo conocería cuando lo dieran de alta.

Draco se despidió solo para ir a tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Fué en su ausencia que dieron de alta a los niños.

Harry llevó a su familia a casa.

Sintió en esos dos dias una separación de Hermione gracias a Malfoy que se habia quedado en el cuarto de Orión esos días.

Hermione suspiró.-Por fin estamos en casa.

Harry se acercó a ella y le dió un beso rapido.-que dices si vamos a nuestra habitación y los 4 nos acostamos. Fue cansada esta semana.

Hermione le sonrio.-Quiere hacer una cama sardina?

Harry rió.-creo que si, bien cabriamos los 4.

Hermione le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta su habitación con los niños en brazos.

Los 4 se quedaron dormidos después de un rato.

DM/HG/HP

Apenas aparecer en Malfoy Manor, Draco fué bombardeado por Astoria.

.-De donde vienes en ese estado? Con quien estabas? Me has estado engañando, Como se llama la zorra con la que te acuestas?

.-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Astoria.-Draco dijo con cara de fastidio.

.-Te equivocas, si tienes que, soy tu esposa.-grito.

Draco se acerco a ella.-Obligame.

.-Mi padre sabra de esto, de como soy tratada en esta casa.

En eso llegó una lechuza con dos carpetas una con el nombre de Draco y otra con el de Astoria.

.-Que significa esto?.-Astoria abrió la el sobre.

Draco sonrió.-esto...significa que nuestro matrimonio no es válido. Tu nunca fuiste mi esposa. Ni lo serás.

.-De que rayos hablas, Draco.-Astoria estaba pálida.-tienes...tienes un heredero? Con quién? Has faltado a nuestro contrato.

.-Te equivocas, mi hijo tiene casi 4 meses. Antes de " casarnos" yo estaba casado en América. No supe de la existencia de mi hijo hasta hace unos dias. Por lo tanto tu y yo no somos nada.

.-Mi padre no permitirá esto, te casaste conmigo.

Draco sonrió.-habla con quien quieras, vocifera todo lo que quieras. Te quiero fuera de esta Mansión en este momento.

.-Draco, no me puedes hacer esto.-Astoria lloraba.

.-Aun si continuara esta farsa tu sabes que no podría dejarte embarazada. Ya tengo a mi hijo.

.-Guido.-llamo al elfo.

.-El amo ha llamado a Guido?.

.-Empaca las cosas de la señorita Greengrass y lleválas a su Mansión.

.-Guido lo hará, amo.

.-Draco, por favor, te di mi virginidad

El rubio rió estridentemente.-No mientas Astoria, crees que no se la diferencia. No eras virgen. En cambio mi mujer si lo era. Vete ya, ahorrate esta humillación.

Astoria saco su varita dispuesta a hechizarlo.

.-Recuerdas que fuí un mortifago, Astoria?.-Draco se levantó la manga izquierda y enseñó la marca grisasea tenue de lo que habia sido la marca tenebrosa.

Astoria bajo la varita y fue corriendo a la red flu.

Draco bloqueo la red flu para evitar que ella entrara de nuevo a la Mansión.

Con una sonrisa subió a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa para regresar a San Mungo. Ahora tenía la anulación de su matrimonio con Astoria y la reafirmación de que seguia casado con Hermione.


	33. USTEDES CONMIGO

Draco volvió a San Mungo despues de bañarse, cambiarse y comer algo.

Le habia mostrado a su madre lo que llegó de la anulación del matrimonio con Astoria.

Ella habia sonreido mucho y lo habia felicitado.

Draco traeria a casa a su esposa e hijo.

Llegó a San Mungo para enterarse que habían dado de alta a su hijo.

Maldijo, San Potter se los había llevado y no sabía donde vivían.

Tendría que escribirle a Blaise y preguntarle.

Ella era su esposa y Orión su hijo. Su lugar era en Malfoy Manor, a su lado.

Y los llevaría ahi despues de ir por ellos.

Fue hacia la Mansión y envió una lechuza a Blaise.

DM/HG/HP

Hermione despertó y se dirigió al baño. Tenía que tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Al terminar bajó a la cocina y se disponía a preparar la comida cuando una lechuza entró trayendo un sobre amarillo con su nombre y el sello de una firma de abogados. Zabini. Y el sello del Ministerio.

Hermione fruncio el ceño y abrió el sobre.

.-No.-Soltó en un hilo de voz.-esto no puede ser.

.-Que es lo que no puede ser?.-Harry se habia despertado y no la sintió por lo que dejó a los niños en su cuna y fue a buscarla.

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza. Le extendió el sobre a Harry.

Lo tomó y comenzó a leer:

_Estima Señora Hermione Jean Malfoy._

_El Ministerio ha fallado a favor del demandante Draco Lucius Malfoy sobre la paternidad del Menor Orión __declarandose__ así bajo el apellido Malfoy anulando el pasado registro._

_Esta corte ( __Wizengamot__) también declara su matrimonio vigente con el Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, siendo anulado su matrimonio con el Señor Harry James Potter._

_Por el poder que me confiere el Ministerio declaro legal y absoluto este papel y los siguientes como el registro de nacimiento y el registro de matrimonio._

_Kingsley __Shacklebolt__._

_Ministro de Magia._

Harry se atragantó.-Maldito hurón desteñido.

Hermione se quedo estática.

Draco se lo había dicho y no le habia creido. Su matrimonio no tenía ninguna validez oficial. Se le consideraba aun casada con Draco.

.-Hermione.-Harry se acercó a ella.-voy a apelar. No dejaré que se salga con la suya. Te lo prometo.

La red flu se encendió apareciendo Draco y Blaise.

Harry puso a Hermione detras de él.

.-Deja a mi esposa Potter. No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.-Draco estaba furioso.

Blaise fungió como intermediario.-Señora Mafoy, desde este momento usted tiene que regresar a la vivienda que ambos compartiran junto con su hijo.

.-Sobre mi cadaver.-Harry vociferó.

.-Señor Potter, no lo haga mas dificil, la ley esta de nuestro lado y si usted se resiste tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias. Como ir a Azkaban y perder sus derechos sobre su hijo James.-Blaise anunció.

Hermione cogió a Harry del brazo.-Iremos con él, no permitiré que pierdas a James.

.-Hermione.-Harry apretaba la mandíbula.-te prometo que voy a pelear por ustedes.

Draco veía el intercambio con enojo.-Donde esta mi hijo?.-preguntó interrumpiendolos.

Hermione lo miró con una mueca de desagrado.-iré por él y por sus cosas.

.-Mi hijo no necesita nada de aquí. Solo traelo y nos iremos.


	34. DESPEDIDA

Hermione entró a la habitación de los niños y su pensamiento fue hacia James, que pasaria con él. Debía alimentarse. Un panico la atravesó.

Harry entro después.-Hermione, que pasa?

Ella se giró hacia Harry.-James, quien, quien le dara su leche?

Harry no había pensado en eso. Se giró hacia la ventana y maldijo a Malfoy hasta la saciedad.

.-Harry.-Hermione dijo a sus espaldas.

.-Ya nos arreglaremos, Mione.-Harry acaricio su mejilla. Prometo que peleare. Lo prometo.-Harry la abrazó.

.-Gracias por todo Harry. No se...que hubiesemos hecho sin ti..-Hermione lloraba.  
Dos llantos los hicieron separarse.

.-James y Orión tienen hambre.-Hermione cargo a James y lo abrazo.-mi niño.-se sentó y descubrió su pecho y lo pegó a ella. Harry cogió a Orión y lo acomodó en el otro pecho.

Draco impaciente de esperar habia subido y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se oian los llantos de los niños.

Entró y vió a Hermione sentada dandoles de comer.

Se quedo en el marco de la puerta.-dame unos minutos Draco, por favor.

Draco asintió pero se quedo ahi parado.

DM/HG/HP

Narcissa había salido a comprar ropa y cosas para su nieto.

Daysy su elfina la acompañaba para cargar las cosas.

Narcissa compró mucha ropa de varios tamaños, un cochecito, un portabebé, gorritos, bufandas, una bañera y demas articulos que necesitarian en casa.

Narcissa era feliz y su mirada vagaba por toda la tienda con una amplia sonrisa.

.-Cissy.-Euphemia la madre de Blaise la llamó.

.-Euphemia, que gusto verte.-Narcissa dijo con una sonrisa.

.-Ya me contó Blaise, debo felicitarte por tu nieto, Cissy, se te ve muy feliz.

.-Ansiaba tanto tener un nieto y gracias a tu hijo podremos tenerlo en casa donde debe estar.

.-Supongo que haras una fiesta para presentarlo, yo quiero conocerlo.

Narcissa lo pensó, tenía muchas ganas de presentar su nieto al mundo pero por el momento no seria buena idea debido a las circunstancias.

.-Te lo haré saber, pero tu puedes ir cuando quieras a conocerlo.

Euphemia sonrió.-gracias Cissy. Yo tambien ansio un nieto pero mi hijo parece no querer darmelo. Ni siquiera tiene una novia. Para el solo es el trabajo. Ohh Cissy te envidio.

.-Dale tiempo Euphemía, algun dia encontrará una buena mujer y tendras a tu nieto. Yo ya había perdido las esperanzas con Draco y Astoria, pero ya ves.

.-Solo espero que mi Blaise se apure.-Ambas mujeres rieron.

DM/HG/HP

.-Te enviaré leche para James, así la pondras en un biberón para que coma.-Hermione le dijo a Harry cuando se despedían.

Draco cargaba a su hijo con adoración besando su cabecita rubia.

.-Blaise, te presento a tu ahijado, Orión.-Draco le mostró a su hijo.

Hermione se giró para mirara a Harry.

.-Es igual a ti, Draco. Eres muy guapo ahijado.

.-Orión ya tiene padrinos.-replicó Harry.

Hermione asintió.-Son Ron y Luna.

Draco maldijo por dentro.

Eso no podía deshacerse, los padrinos eran para siempre.

.-Bueno, Blaise será padrino honorario.-Draco dijo.-Debemos irnos.

Hermione beso y abrazó a James y a Harry.


	35. DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD

.-Vamos a aparecernos.-anunció Draco.

.-Qué, estas loco? Hacer una aparición con un bebé de 4 meses? .-Hermione replicó.

.-Lo siento, he bloqueado la red flu.-dijo Draco con una mueca. No habia pensado en ello.

Hermione rodo los ojos.-porque has hecho tal cosa?

.-Astoria.-fue lo unico que dijo.-te veo alla, Blaise. El moreno asintió y se desapareció.

.-Listos?.-pregunto antes de abrazar a Hermione y aparecerce en los jardines de la Mansión.

Orión le vomitó encima toda la leche y se puso a llorar.

.-Hermione lo tomo en brazos.-ya estas contento?.-le dijo meciendo al bebé.

Draco se limpió el vomito con la varita y caminaron a la puerta principal.

Apenas entraron fueron abordados por Narcissa.

.-Que alegría que ya estan aquí, Bienvenidos. Hermione puedo conocer a mi nieto?

Hermione asintió y giró a Orión.

.-Hola, pequeño, soy tu abuela.-le dijo cariñosa al niño.

Orión se le quedo mirando y Draco sonrió

.-Hijo, es igual a ti.-Narcissa lo tomó en brazos.

.-Madre, has vaciado cada tienda de bebés?.-Draco levanto una ceja al ver todas las bolsas exparcidas en el salón.

Narcissa sonrió.-nunca es demasiado para mi nieto. Necesitaba ropa y pañales.

Hermione se removió incómoda.

Draco simplemente sonrió y movió la cabeza.

No había visto a su madre tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo.

.-Porqué no le muestras a tu esposa su habitación? Yo me quedo con este jovencito.-les dijo sin mirarlos porque su atención estaba en el bebé.

Draco miro a Hermione y la guió al segundo piso.

Entraron a una habitación grande pintada de verde palido, con una cama enorme de postes, una gran chimenea, un escritorio al fondo y dos puertas, una daba a un gran baño y otra a un closset de enormes proporciones.

.-Esta es tu habitación.-le dijo Hermione.

.-Tambien será la tuya.-Draco se acercó a ella.-eres mi esposa.-pasó un brazo por su cintura.-lo normal es compartir habitación.

Hermione quiso soltarse.-no he sido tu esposa en un año. Ademas no puedes obligarme a compartir cama contigo.

.-Te equivocas, has sido mi esposa todo este tiempo.-la acercó a él.-te deseo.-le susurro al oido.

Hermione lo empujó.-No, Draco, no hagas esto.

.-Hacer que?

.-Esto, decir que te importo, no pudiste dejarlo solo en ser el padre de Orión? Tuviste que meterme a mi en esto también?

.-Te amo, Hermione, me importas tanto como mi hijo. Porque no lo crees?.

.-Porque me abandonaste y no te importó, por eso.

.-Hermione, siempre me importaste, si, te abandone, pero lo hice para que estuvieras a salvo de las maquinaciones de mi padre. Tuve que mentirte sobre lo de tener un hijo mestizo por tu bien.

.-No puedo con esto, Draco. Yo era feliz viviendo con Harry.

Draco la dejo.-No te mientas, Hermione y no me menciones a Potter cuando estemos hablando de nuestro futuro.

Hermione dio dos pasos hacia atras.-Harry me ayudó cuando no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. El fue quien me dió un techo junto con mi hijo. Me dió un nombre y a Orión igual. Estaríamos en la calle de no haber sido por él.

Draco maldijo, era verdad lo que ella le dijo pero no podía dejar de pensar que Potter lo hizo por que la quería para él.

.-Ahora estan aqui, Hermione, tu y Orión llevan mi apellido. Eres mi esposa. No les faltará nada.-Draco volvió a acercarse a ella .-dame una oportunidad para demostrarte con hechos cuan arrepentido estoy de haberte hecho sufrir.


	36. CONFECIONES

Harry se dejó caer en el suelo, no podia creer que la hubiera perdido y mucho menos por el huron desteñido. Como lo odiaba.

Fue hacia el directorio y busco un buen abogado. El pelearia por ella.

DM/HG/HP

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la arrinconó contra la pared.

Hermione tragó saliva pesadamente. Draco la ponia nerviosa.-alejate_ pidió.

.-Nunca, no me alejaré nunca de ti.-Draco la tomo de la cintura.

.-Eso lo hubieras pensado hace un año cuando me pediste el divorcio y me abandonaste para casarte con una mujer de tu clase.- Hermione dijo herida.

Draco acarició su cintura.-Ya te dije que lo siento y te voy a demostrar cada dia que es verdad. Te amo. Eres la mujer para mi.

Hermione entre cerró los ojos.-Me es dificil creer en tus palabras. Sabes todo lo que pasé para llegar a Londres? Sabes que Orión fue mi único motor para seguir despues de que me dejaste? No, no lo sabes porque el Señor quiero el divorcio porque me casaré con una sangre pura nunca se preocupa por gente inferior.

Draco apretó su agarre.-Si me preocupé por ti, Hermione. Me preocupe de que tuvieras un techo donde vivir, y suficiente dinero para avanzar. Y lo mas importante, lejos de las maquinaciones de mi padre.

.-No queria nada de ti. No despues de que me abandonaste.

Draco rio de lado.-No querias nada de mi, pero Orión era parte de mi. Mi hijo te recordaba todos los días que me pertenecian.

.-No, mi hijo me recordaba que su padre nos abandono y que lo rechazó por su estatus de sangre. Aun sin saber que el ya venia en camino. Pero después de que llegue con Harry, todo eso se olvidó hasta que te volví a ver en aquella comida.

Hermione respiraba agitada.

.-Si no los hubiera visto en San Mungo, nunca me hubieras dicho de mi hijo?.-pregunto sintiendo su sangre hervir.

.-Tal vez, algún día.-Hermione se cinceró. Era verdad que de no haberselo topado o necesitado para la salud de su hijo tal ves jamas le hubiera dicho de su existencia.

.-Tanto me odias?.-Draco dijo en un tono neutro.

.-No te odio, Draco, jamas podría odiarte, eres el padre de mi hijo.

Draco acaricio su mejilla.-Cuando dije lo del hijo mestizo no lo dije de corazón. Me odié por tener que decirte eso. Me odié por tener que romperte el corazón. Me odié por ser un cobarde y no inpornerme a mi padre.

Hermione derramó una lagrima.-Nunca usé tu dinero porque sentí que me estabas pagando por esos años que fuí tu esposa. Pero jamas te odié.

.-Pero no puedo perdonarte por lo que nos hiciste. Por lo menos, en este momento no. Vine en contra de mi voluntad. Vine porque amenazaste al único hombre que vió por mi y por Orión quitarle su hijo y mandarlo a Azkaban.

Draco apreto la mandibula y las manos en puños.-Siento eso. No vendrías de otro modo.

.-Fuí la mujer de Harry.-confesó Hermione.


	37. TE DESEO

Draco tomó a Hermione en brazos, la cargó contra la pared y la besó.

Hermione jadeó por el movimiento tan rápido y el ser pegada a la pared.

Draco la beso con maestría y Hermione no pudo detener los sentimientos que la desbordaban.

.-Draco.-Hermione gimió en su boca.

.-Si, amor.-Draco exploraba con sus manos el dulce cuerpo de su mujer. El cuerpo que sintió perdido hace un año. El cuerpo que lo excitaba hasta lo indecifrable.

.-Draco, no.-Hermione dijo al sentir los dedos de Draco a traves de sus sosten.

.-Déjame hacerte recordar y hacerme recordar que nos pertenecemos.-Draco jadeaba por contener la emoción.

Hermione estaba entre dos puntos, uno, el permitirle a Draco hacerle el amor y dos, negarse a ello.

.-Por favor para.-Hermione lanzó en un gemido.

.-No, no voy a parar, no quiero parar y tu tampoco quieres que pare.-Draco le quito la blusa desgarrandola y chupó su cuello. La pegó a su cuerpo para hacerla consciente de su erección cada ves mas prominente.

.-Draco, esto...

.-Si amor, soy Draco, tu Draco.-Cuanto la deseaba.

Un golpe en la puerta seguido de un lloriqueo los sacó del estupor.

.-Hijo, siento molestarlos pero Orión esta un poco molesto.-dijo Narcissa detras de la puerta.

Hermione se safó del agarre del rubio y con su varita reparó la blusa, se la colocó rapidamente y abrió la puerta.

.-Lo siento Señora Malfoy, ven Orión, mami ya esta aquí.-tomó en brazos al niño y lo meció para que se calmara.

Gracias a Merlín los habian interrumpido, sino, quien sabe que hubiese pasado.

.-Hermione, dime Cissy, soy tu suegra, eres la esposa de mi hijo.

Hermione la miró unos segundos.

.-Necesitas un baño, pequeño.-le dijo al bebé.

.-Hice que Daisy instalara la bañera de Orión en su baño.-informó la rubia.

_ gracias Madre_ Draco dijo mas recuperado.

DM/HG/HP

Gabrielle llegó a la residencia Potter, su tarea era revisar a los niños, por ello se había quedado un poco mas en Londres.

Estaba muy nerviosa y se retorcia las manos.

Tocó la puerta y despues de unos minutos se abrió.

_ Buenas tardes, Señor Potter. Vengo a checar a James_ Gabrielle esperó la respuesta.

Harry se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar a la casa_ permítame, voy por él.

La dejó en la sala unos minutos y apareció con James.

Al verla el niño sonrió y levantó sus bracitos hacia ella.

Gabrielle le devolvió la sonrisa y lo cargó inmediatamente_ Hola James, como está mi niño revoltoso?

Harry sonrió al sobrenombre.

Gabrielle comenzó a hacer su chequeó encontrandolo perfecto.

_ Se esta recuperando bien, Señor Potter_ Gabrielle dijo sin mirarlo. Toda su atención estaba en el bebé que balbuceaba.

_ Lo siento Doctora, em, quiere un té, tambien tengo algunas galletas_ Harry propuso.

Gabrielle asintió_ me gustaria, gracias.

Harry se excuso para ir a preparar el té dejando a Gabrielle con James en la sala.


	38. PEQUEÑO DRAGON

La mañana llegó y Hermione se despertó llendo por Orión.

Lo cambió y se sentó para alimentarlo. Extrañaba a James a esa hora James y Orión comian juntos.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Harry.

Draco despertó y miró el otro lado de la cama encontrandolo vacío. Se sentó de golpe y busco a Hermione.

Un sobresalto le sobrevino al no encontrarla y salió a paso apresurado a la habitación de Orión.

Se calmó cuando la vió sentada dandole de comer a su hijo.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él.-pensaste que me había ido?.-levanto una ceja.

Draco se acercó a ellos_ me asusté al no verte en la cama.-toco la cabecita de su hijo y Orión se quejó.

.-No le gusta ser interrumpido cuando come.-Hermione le dijo con un bostezo.

Draco le sonrió y se sentó en el suelo viendo maravillado a su mujer y a su hijo.

.-Es un niño maravilloso, Hermione.-Draco dijo con un suspiro.

.-Lo es.-Orión termino de comer y Hermione lo enderezó para sacarle el aire.

.-Puedo sostenerlo?.-el rubio pidió.

Hermione le colocó al bebé en sus brazos.

.-Hola, mi pequeño Dragón. Soy papá. Quieres dar una vuelta con papá por tu mansión. Abuela de seguro te esta esperando en el salón. Sabes? Tu abuela te esperó por mucho tiempo. Serás el consentido de la casa. Todo un Malfoy.

El bebé lo miraba y comenzó a hacer un puchero_ No, Orión, vamos a pasear, abuela Cissy tiene un gran jardín que espera que explores cuando seas mas grande para pasearte por ahí como lo hice yo.

Hermione veía el intercambio con un poco de temor, su hijo no estaba acostumbrado a Draco. Sino a Harry.

.-Ansio llevarte a mi trabajo para presumirte mi pequeño Dragón.

Draco lo sacó para dirigirse a la planta baja. Era verano y hacia un calor agradable.

.-Mira, Dragón, tu abuela Cissy te esta esperando.-señaló a su madre que sonreía a su nieto tiernamente.

.-Buenos días, mi pequeñin, hoy serás bueno con tu abuela? Ayer estabas un poco molesto.-Narcissa lo cargó haciendole cariños.

Orión hizo pucheritos y comenzó a llorar bajito.

Hermione se habia cambiado rapido y fue a donde Orión.-Buenos dias.-saludó a la rubia.

.-Buen dia, Hermione.-Narcissa le contestó amablemente.

Draco cargó a Orión y el bebé se le quedo viendo y su manita fué hacia su cara.

.-Quieres conocer los jardines de la abuela?.-Draco estaba sonriendole.

Lo sacó a los jardines y Orión comenzó a reirse.-Madre, parece que le gusta tu jardin.

Narcissa sonrió.-Pronto lo veremos corriendo por el como lo hacias tu.

Hermione estaba en silencio. Draco se giró hacia ella y la atrajo de la cintura.-le gusta estar aqui. Espero que a ti también.-la beso en la frente y Orión le puso su manita en la boca del rubio y Draco rió.-es mía también Orión. La compartiras con tu papá?

Hermione tenia sentimientos encontrados. Era la escena que tanto soño. Ver a padre e hijo juntos.

Orión era celoso de Hermione. Ni siquiera a Harry lo dejaba que se le acercara mucho ese ultimo mes.

Narcissa aplaudió.-Tengo un regalo para ti, Orión.-Narcissa se metió a la mansión y salió unos minutos despues con un Dragón verde de peluche y en la pata tenia el nombre de Orión grabado.

Orión se le quedo mirando y extendió sus manitas para agarrarlo. Narcissa se lo acercó y Orión lo tomó riendo. Draco que lo sostenía le sonrió a su hijo y agradeció a su madre.

.-Gracias, Señora Malfoy.-Hermione tambien le agradecio.

.-Cissy, Hermione, dime Cissy. Tu también eres la señora Malfoy.

Hermione asintió con un suspiro.


	39. ENCONTRANDO

.-Vamos a ir al Callejon Diagón a comprarte ropa.-Draco le dijo después del desayuno.

.-Tengo ropa.-replicó Hermione. Claro la tenía en el valle de Godric.

.-No la ropa que mi esposa debe llevar.-Draco no queria que volviera a casa de Potter.

Hermione rodo los ojos.-Quieres decir ropa de marca y cara? Ropa con la cual me declaras que te pertenezco?

Draco la tomó de la cintura.-Me perteneces.

Hermione suspiró cansada.-Y que pasa con Astoria?

.-Que con ella?.-Draco frunció en entrecejo.

.-Ella te pertenece.-Hermione contraatacó.

.-No amor, ella nunca me perteneció, siempre fuiste tu.-Draco la acercó a él.-estas celosa?

.-No.-contestó inmediatamente.

.-Iremos y compraremos ropa para ti y podemos ver alguna para Orión incluso algunos cuentos.

.-Tu madre le compró ropa de aqui a Diciembre. Por Merlín Draco.

Draco sonrió de estar junto a ella.-Entonces tu ropa y cuentos para mi hijo.

Hermione asintió para no tener que discutir con él.

Narcissa lo veía todo en silencio sin decir ni una palabra. Ella tenía a Orión cargado haciendole cariños. Era increible la sensación de ser abuela y mas que su hijo fuera feliz. Si, porque amaba a esa bruja. Se le notaba a kilometros. No comprendia porque Lucius había querido separarlos.

.-Ustedes vayan yo me quedaré con Orión.-Narcissa aseguró.-creo que un poco de sol no le hara daño. Iremos al jardín.

Draco asintió y le dió un beso a su hijo_ No tardamos mucho.

Guido el elfo aparecio.-Amo, un mago y la Señorita Astoria estan en las puertas de la Mansión exigiendo verlo a usted y a la Señora Malfoy.

Hermione lo miró.-Draco?

Draco mandó un patronus a Blaise y desbloqueó la red flu.

Tomó a su hijo y Hermione y los llevó a la red flu para aparecer en una de sus casas en Francia.

.-Antes de que me digas algo, estamos aqui porque quiero protegerlos. El padre de Astoria no es un buen hombre, ni siquiera derecho. No quiero que tenga la oportunidad de hacerles daño.

Hermione tomó a Orión en brazos y se giró sin decir nada.

.-Hermione, no los estoy escondiendo porque me avergüencen. Los quiero proteger.-Draco dijo a la espalda de Hermione.

.-Ve, Draco, estaremos bien.-le dijo en un tono neutro.

Draco se debatió pero volvió a la red flu y se apareció en Malfoy Manor.

Blaise ya esta ahí.-He traido los papeles.

.-Guido, dejalos pasar y llevalos a mi despacho. Madre.-Draco le hizo un gesto a su madre para que lo siguiera.

Hermione se sintió muy insegura en esa casa y no lo pensó dos veces y fue a la red flu con direccion al valle de Godric.

.-Harry? .-llamó y subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de la habitación que por dos meses compartió con Harry.

.-Harry?.-volvió a preguntar, pero se quedo trabada. Harry estaba en la cama dormido abrazado de Gabrielle? Enredada en las sabanas muy desnudos.

Saldría de ahi sin hacer ruido pero Orión grito despertando a Harry y Gabrielle.

.-Hermione?.-Harry se levantó de golpe aun en su desnudez y caminó hacia la castaña.

.-Alejate.-le pidió y salió casi corriendo con Orión en brazos y Harry gritando su nombre.

Hermione estaba herida. No le había tomado nada reemplazarla y ella pensando en Harry y James despreciando a Draco.

.-Que estupida soy.-se dijo.-entró a la red flo justo cuando Harry entraba en la sala.-Hermione.-el grito de Harry fue lo ultimo que oyó antes de ser enviada a casa de Ron y Luna pues no conocia la dirección de la casa en Francia.


	40. AMENAZAS

Gustav y Astoria Greengrass se sentaron a esperar a que llegara Draco.

Narcissa entró junto con Blaise y tambien esperaban a que llegara Draco.

El rubio entró con ese aire caracteristico en él y se sentó detras del escritorio al lado de Blaise y Narcissa.

.-Entonces Gustav, que es lo quieren?.-Draco fue directo al grano.

.-Quiero saber que carajo es esto?.-El Señor Greengrass puso la resolución que le había llegado a Astoria ese día que se fué.

.-No sabes leer, Gustav?.-Draco levanto una ceja.

.-claro que sé leer, Draco Malfoy, te estoy preguntando que carajos es porque tu padre y yo hicimos un acuerdo de matrimonio para ti y Astoria.

.-Señor Greengrass, El acuerdo pierde validez porque mi cliente ya tiene un heredero. La ley estipula que Draco tiene que hacerce cargo de su primogénito y casarse con la madre.

.-Pero el acuerdo tambien estipula que los conyugues seran fieles. Draco a faltado el acuerdo y exijo que se le impute por los cargos. Mi hija se le dió en matrimonio. Ella era virgen cuando llegó al matrimonio...

Draco plasmó su mano en el escritorio.-Astoria no era virgen. Y le fuí fiel. Mi heredero se engendró en el vientre de mi esposa antes de ese acuerdo.-vociferó.

Gustav volteó a ver a su hija con desdén.

.-Como es posible?.-Gustav respiraba agitado.

Blaise detuvo a Draco.-Mi cliente estaba casado antes en América. Cuando su padre, el Señor Lucius Malfoy le dijo del acuerdo. Se divorcio por leyes muggles. Sin embargo, la esposa de mi cliente estaba embarazada de 2 meses. Usted sabe que la ley exige a mi cliente a ser responsable y darle un apellido al infante en cuestión. Y por la magía antigua que las familias de los sagrados 28, no podrá engendrar hijos mas que con la madre de su primogénito. Por lo tanto, Señor Greengrass, se anulan los matrimonias posteriores.

Astoria esta roja.-y quien es la bruja que embarazaste, Draco. Donde esta tu primogénito?.-preguntó con desdén.

.-Narcissa, tu aplaudes el comportamiento de tu hijo.-Gustav preguntó con un gruñido.

.-Mis clientes no tienen porque responder a esas preguntas.

.-Seguro es una treta para salir del matrimonio con mi hija.

.-Piense lo que quiera Gustav. No tengo que demostrar nada.-Draco dijo mas calmado.

.-Tendrá que demostrar que el hijo existe, metí ya una demanda. Debe resarcir los daños hacia mi familia.

Blaise detuvo una vez mas a Draco de hablar.

.-Entonces nos veremos en el Ministerio, usted no solo le ha faltado el respeto a mi cliente, sino a su buen nombre, su esposa y su heredero. Tambien ha insultado al ministerio al decir que es una treta cuando el Ministerio mismo se aseguró que el hijo de mi cliente existe. Hasta aqui llegamos Señor Greengrass.

Gustav se paró e instó a su hija a hacer lo mismo.-entonces nos veremos pronto. Porque esto no se quedará asi.

.-Daisy.-llamo Narcissa.

Con un plop la elfa se apareció.-acompaña al Señor y la Señorita Greengrass a la salida.

Gustav salió como alma que lleva el diablo. .-Esta la pagaras, Draco.- Astoria soltó antes de seguir a su padre.

Draco se dejó caer en la silla unos segundos.

.-No podrán hacer nada, Draco. La ley esta de nuestro lado. Anticipamos esta reacción.-Blaise acomodó su maletín.

.-Me preocupa mi hijo y Hermione. Gustav no es un hombre recto y podría dañarlos.

.-No lo permitiremos, hijo. Yo misma los protegeré. Por el momento no es bueno que salgan en público.

Blaise asintió.-ve por tu esposa e hijo y llévalos lejos de aquí por un tiempo.

Draco se paró de repente.-Deje a Hermione y Orión en una de nuestras casas de Francia. Madre, dile a Guido que empaque, nos quedaremos alla un tiempo en lo que se calma todo.

Narcissa asintió y salió del despacho para preparar todo un equipaje.

Draco salió para ir a la red flu hacia Francia con Hermione y Orión.


	41. CONDENADO

Harry se quedo parado frente a la chimenea donde se había ido Hermione.

Porqué se había acostado con Gabrielle? Que lo había llevado a hacer tal estupidez.

Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras Gabrielle se acercaba a él.

.-Era...la Señora Malfoy?.-preguntó insegura.

.-Era mi mujer.-Harry se dejo caer derrotado.

Gabrielle estaba confundida.

.-No...entiendo. Creí que no tenía esposa. Oh Merlín.-se tapo la boca con una mano_ no quise...yo..

.-Shh, no te preocupes, Gracias a Draco Malfoy no tengo esposa. Él me la quitó anulando nuestro matrimonio.

Gabrielle estaba mas confundida.-yo...debo irme. Yo...esto...emm..me voy.-atravesó la red flu y se fué.

Harry se quedó ahí un buen rato.

Miserable, se sentía un miserable.

DM/HG/HP

.-Hermione?.-Luna saludó cuando salió en la sala de la casa Weasley- Lovegood.

.-Lo siento, Luna, por no avisar que vendría. Fué algo improvisado.

.-Esta bien, te quieres sentar? Supimos por Harry lo que sucedió.-Luna cargaba a Hugo que balbuceaba.

Orión estaba un poco alterado.

.-Luna...yo...todo esto es...-Hermione comenzó a llorar y Orión la siguió.

Luna tomo a Orión en un brazo mientras que con el otro traia a Hugo.

.-Hey Orión, mira, tu primo Hugo.-Luna trató de calmar al bebé rubio.

Orión solo hipaba.

.-Hermione, necesitas calmarte porque Orión absorbe todo.

Hermione asintió calmandose. Tomó a Orión en brazos y el bebé se acurrucó en su pecho.

.-Fui a ver a Harry y él...él estaba en la cama con la Dra. Delacour.-dijo calmada.

Luna se quedó sin habla.-Harry? Estamos hablando del mismo Harry?

Hermione asintió. Orión clamaba su atención colocando sus manitas en las mejillas de su mamá.

Luna se sentó sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

.-Harry nos dijo que pelearía por su familia.-La rubia dijo mas para si que para Hermione.

Hermione bufo.-ya se olvidó de eso. Yo...yo no queria darle una oportunidad a Draco porque tenía la esperanza de volver con Harry. Pero eso se ha disuelto como nuestro matrimonio.

.-Hermione, no se que decirte. Esto me ha tomado por sorpresa..-Luna no sabia que pensar.

.-No te preocupes, Luna, ni yo lo sé. Deberia estar en otro lado pero no sé como ir. Draco nos ha dejado en una mansión de Francia pero no se como regresar. No puse atención cuando nos llevó.

.-Y porqué te dejó en una Mansión en Francia?.-Luna no entendia.

.-Me llevó para protegernos de los Greengrass. El Señor Greengrass y Astoria se presentaron en la Mansión y Draco nos sacó de ahí.

.-Pero...Merlín, Hermione, que vas a hacer?

.-Le voy a enviar una lechuza. Le diré que estoy aquí y...por favor no digas nada de lo de Harry.

.-No tienes que decirlo, mi boca será una tumba.-Luna hizo ademán de un cierre en su boca.

Hermione escribió la nota y esperó para enviarla. No queria que le llegara cuando aun estuvieran ahi los Greengrass.

DM/HG/HP

Draco llegó a la Mansión Francesa.-Hermione.-llamó pero no recibió contestación.

.-Hermione...Orión.-Volvió a llamar mas alto y desesperado.

Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. Fué a todos lados, busco en cada rincón y no los encontró. Maldijo. Donde estaba su mujer e hijo?

Su respiración se volvió errática.


	42. SAN POTTER

.-Potter.-Draco masculló el nombre.-su mujer fué con él.

Con un gran enojo se metió a la red flu hacia el Valle de Godric a Potter Manor.

Encontró a Harry desnudo en el pisó sollozando.-Donde esta mi mujer?.-gritó la pregunta.

Harry salió de su estupor personal.-has perdido a Hermione?.-se levantó mostrando su desnudez sin vergüenza.

.-No jueguez conmigo, Potter, donde esta mi mujer y mi hijo?

.-Espero que lejos de ti.-contestó con enfado.

Draco lo agarró del cuello.-te lo preguntaré una vez mas. Donde esta mi mujer y mi hijo?

Harry entrecerró los ojos.-No te lo diré.

Draco lo apuntó con su varita.-legeremens.

El rubio sabía por su padrino que Potter jamas aprendió Oclumancia. Vió la escena, una Hermione con mirada herida. Potter miró a la cama donde yacía una rubia, se giró hacia su mujer.

.-Hermione.-Potter dijo en desesperación.

.-Alejate.-Hermione le dijo.

La vió alejandose por la escalera con su hijo en brazos alzando sus bracitos hacia Potter.

Y después se perdió en la red flu.

No alcanzó a oir a donde se fué, solo que había desaparecido.

Draco salió de la mente de Potter y lo soltó.

.-Te has llevado a la cama a la Dra. Delacour?.-Draco rió malicioso.

.-Eso no te importa, largate de mi casa.-Harry vociferó.

.-Ahí es donde te equivocas, veras Potter, pretendo recuperar la confianza de mi mujer y tu, sin querer, me has ayudado a eso.- Draco caminó hacia la chimenea.-gracias por eso.-Draco desapareció en la red flu hacia Malfoy Manor.

Al entrar en la mansión una lechuza moteada apareció dejando una nota en su cabeza.

Era de su mujer, gracias a Salazar estaba en casa de Luna y Ron.

Le escribió diciendole que regresara a Malfoy Manor.

Aun estaba molesto porque su mujer fuera en busca de Potter. Pero no diria nada, él iba a aprovechar ese gran favor que Potter le habia hecho sin querer.

Esperó cerca de la chimenea a que Hermione apareciera.

DM/HG/HP

Hermione recibió la contestación de Draco pidiendole ir a Malfoy Manor.

Se despidió de Luna para ir a la Mansión con su esposo.

Al entrar en la Mansión los recibió Draco, besandola y cargando a su hijo.

.-Los busqué, Hermione. Me asuste al no encontrarlos donde los deje.

Hermione abrazó a Draco.-perdoname, yo me sentí sola e insegura y fuí con Luna y Ron.

Draco la abrazo de regreso.-no vuelvas a hacer eso, Hermione, pensé que algo les había pasado.-el rubio era feliz. Su mujer lo abrazó por voluntad propia.

Orión tambien se abrazó a él. Draco no podia ser mas feliz.

.-Gracias San Potter por favor recibido.-pensó y sonrió.

Orión bostezó y puso su cabecita en el hombro de Draco chupando su pulgar y lo meció.

.-Iremos a Francia a pasar una temporada, mi madre esta haciendo arreglos. Nos vendría bien otros aires.

Hermione lo miró.-Problemas con los Greengrass?.

.-Es precaución, Hermione, solo precaución, por el momento no los quiero exponer a la opinión pública. Conociendo a Gustav no se quedará de brazos cruzados aunque no tengo bases.

Hermione se removió y salió del abrazo.-iremos donde quieras.


	43. ESA PEQUEÑA FELICIDAD

.-Cuando era pequeño corria por todos estos pasillos soñando que podia encontrar lugares secretos escondidos tras los muros. Sueño con el día en que tu tambien lo hagas, mi pequeño Dragón.-Draco le susurraba a su hijo mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la Mansión en la Villa Francesa.-y espero que lo hagas con algunos hermanos revoltosos.

Orión balbuceó mientras se metía su Dragón de peluche a la boca.

Hermione estaba en las cocinas peleando con los elfos porque la dejaran hacer algo.

Nunca habia estado de osciosa y estarlo la ponia nerviosa.

Se rindió después de algún tiempo y salió hacia los jardines bellos de la mansión.

Vió a lo lejos a Draco con su hijo sentados arriba de una manta en el jardín.

Orión ya se sostenía sentado por si solo y jugaba con el Dragón que Narcissa le habia dado.

Caminó hacia ellos y Draco le sonrió.

Hermione por un momento se detuvo pero le sonrió también.

Orión se giró y lanzó sus bracitos a su mamá.-Hey, mi pequeño, te estas divirtiendo con papá?.

.-Es un gran oyente.-Draco se recostó con sus brazos debajo de la cabeza.

Hermione lo miró como en el pasado lo había hecho. Se veía puramente sexy y él lo sabía.

Orión se arrastró hasta Draco y se subió en su pecho.

.-Ohh, me ataca un pequeño Dragón rubio. Ayúdame Hermione.

Orión reía encantado.

.-Me rindo, me rindo.-Draco cargó a Orión y le hizo pedorretas en su pancita.

Hermione reía junto con ellos.

.-Que dices si ahora vamos contra mamá, se esta riendo de nosotros y nadie se rie de un Malfoy.-Draco se sentó con Orión y se acercó de rodillas hacia Hermione.-Ataque de Malfoy.-dijo antes de tirarse encima de Hermione.

Orión seguía riendo y Draco aprovechó para quedar encima de ella.-Te rindes?.-le hizo cosquillas.

.-Si, si, me rindo, me rindo.-Hermione reía y su hijo tambien.

.-Mamá se ha rendido, hijo. Hemos ganado y reclamamos nuestro botín.-la besó con entusiasmo.

Hermione se dejó besar. Todo lo que ella algún día lo tenía ahora y ella era feliz.

DM/HG/HP

.-Porque hiciste eso Harry?.-Ron cuestionó a su amigo.

Harry había llegado a casa de Ron y Luna con James en brazos y destrozado. Luna habia tomado a James y se lo llevó con Hugo a dormir.

.-No lo sé, Ron, te juro que no lo sé. Yo, soy un estúpido, la he perdido completamente. Ella no me perdonará. Hubieras visto su cara y Orión que clamaba mis brazos. Y yo no pude sostenerlo porque fuí un estupido que se acostó con Gabrielle Delacour.

Ron daba vueltas de un lado para otro.-No se que decirte Harry, si que la has cagado.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello.-Malfoy lo sabe y se aprovechará de esto para tener a mi hijo y a Hermione. El maldito se regocijó en mi desgracia.

.-Harry, debes ponerte un poco en sus zapatos, que hubieras hecho tu?

.-Porque no me la llevé lejos de Londres cuando pude?

.-El hubiera no existe Harry. A todo esto, tu y Gabrielle se cuidaron cuando tuvieron sexo?

Harry lo miró a los ojos asustado.-No


	44. CONFESANDO

.-Maldita sabandija, tu lo sabías.-Gustav gritaba a todo pulmón castigando y torturando a su prisionero.

.-Me engañaste. Pagaras con toda tu familia. Investigaré quien es la bruja y desapareceré a ese heredero que jamas debió de nacer. Crucioo!

El prisionero se revolcó en el frío suelo de piedra totalmente debil y demacrado. Ya no recordaba que día era ni cuanto había pasado desde que lo habían encerrado ahí en aquella celda 4x4 casi sin comida ni agua y en la oscuridad total.

DM/HG/HP

Harry llego temprano a San Mungo en busca de la Dra. Delacour. Iba totalmente ido.

Pero el era un hombre responsable y afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

.-Buenas tardes.-dijo en recepción.-Busco a la Dra. Delacour.

.-Buenas tardes..em, la Dra. Delacour no se encuentra, dejo dicho que se iría a su hotel.-quiere dejar algún recado?

.-Eh, no, sabrá en que hotel se hospeda?

.-No puedo darle esa información, Señor.

Harry se paso una mano por el cabello.-Gracias.

Suspirando salió del hospital con un solo objetivo, preguntar en cada hotel a la redonda por ella.

DM/HG/HP

Draco despertó temprano encontrandose a su esposa durmiendo a un lado.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Hermione abrió los ojos.-Buen día, amor.-le dijo Draco dandole un beso.

Hermione le sonrió.-Buen día. Que hora es?

.-Mmm, no lo sé, temprano.-Draco se movió para quedar encima de ella.-te ves hermosa.-le dijo.

Heemione se removió.-tengo que ir a ver a Orión. Él...se despierta temprano.

.-Aún no despierta. Porqué quieres alejarte de mí?.-Draco cuestionó.

Hermione cerró los ojos.-No es eso, es que debo ir a ver a mi hijo.

.-Hermione, yo quiero una vida con ustedes, se que me equivoqué pero los amo. Te amo incluso mas que cuando nos casamos. Dejaste de amarme?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.-No, pero es dificil para mi dejar de verte como aquel hombre que me pidió el divorcio para casarse con una sangre pura.

Draco se movió de encima y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.-Nunca quise hacerlo, mi padre lo supo y me hechizó con un imperio. Todo lo que te dije no era yo.

Hermione se levantó de golpe.-Draco.-ella tragó saliva.-porque...Merlín, tu padre fue un psicópata.-se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Draco soltó las lagrimas.-yo nunca quise herirte. No podría hacerlo. Te amo. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.-la abrazó pegando su cara en el vientre de ella.-no tuve oportunidad de ver tu vientre crecer con nuestro hijo. Ni estar presente cuando Orión nació. Pero prometo que estaré en sus vidas de ahora en delante.

Hermione lo abrazó.-quiero darnos una oportunidad, Draco.

El rubió se alejó un poco, se levantó y la cargó en brazos.-Muchas gracias, Hermione, no te defraudaré, te lo prometo.-la beso tiernamente tratando de memorizar cada recoveco de sus labios.

Un golpe en puerta los alertó.-amo, el pequeño amito se ha despertado y clama su alimento.-dijo la elfina Daisy.

Hermione caminó hacia la puerta cuando Draco la atrapó de la cintura y la giró dandole un beso rápido.


	45. RECUERDOS

Narcissa no podía ser mas feliz que en ese momento, su nieto estaba en sus brazos y su hijo estaba feliz.

Cuanto queria salir al mundo y presumir a su hermosisimo nieto. Pero por el momento no podia por esa horrible familia con quien se involucraron en un contrato.

Cuanto odiaba a los Greengrass, y tambien ella porque se habia dejado influenciar por su esposo para firmar ese acuerdo.

Orión no había soltado el Dragón que le había regalado. Lo había escogido de entre tantos juguetes. Especial para su nieto. Como Draco alguna ves tuvo uno.

.-Madre, lo conscientes demasiado.-Draco los veía de reojo.

.-Nunca sera demasiado, Draco. Recuerdas cuando tu de niño no soltabas mis faldas. Aun cuando ibamos a tomar el té con mis amigas?

Hermione rió.-Cuénteme Narcissa, como era Draco de bebé?

.-Dime Cissy querida y Draco era muy unido a mi, a cualquier lado que ibamos tomaba mi falda y me seguía a todos lados de la Mansión. Fue el terror a los 2 años porque corría por la casa escondiendose de los elfos que lo cuidaban.

.-En mi defensa diré que jugabamos a las escondidas.-Draco se defendió.

.-Y caias siempre en nuestra habitación.-Narcissa puntualizó.

.-Padre siempre me regañaba por eso, pero luego perfeccioné aquella sonrisa inventada para desarmar hasta a Lucius Malfoy.- Draco sonrió al recordar a su padre poniendolo en su regazo después de aquella sonrisa.

.-Sonrisa que ya tiene Orión, verdad mi pequeño?.-Narcissa le hizo cariños a su nieto.

.-Será el siguiente principe de Slytherin. Tan guapo como su padre.-Draco dijo orgulloso.

.-Tal vez vaya a Gryffindor.-Hermione replicó.

.-Jamás, mi hijo irá a Slytherin como todo Malfoy. Nunca se ha visto un Malfoy que no sea en Slytherin.-Draco sonrió.

.-Puede ser que sea el primer Malfoy en ir a Gryffindor.-Hermione picó.

.-Estas bromeando conmigo, a que si?.-Draco la jaló para sentarla en su regazo.

.-Claro que no.-Hermione rió acariciando el cabello del rubio.

Draco le hizo cosquillas y despues la besó lentamente.-Draco.-Hermione replicó.

.-Puedo y quiero besar a mi esposa.-volvió a besarla.

Narcissa sonreía, si, su hijo sería feliz, como siempre lo había querido para él.

DM/HG/HP

.-Levantate escoria.-Gustav ordenó.-que otras propiedades tienen los Malfoy?

El prisionero apenas podía levantar la cabeza.-habla escoria maldita.

.-No te lo diré.-dijo firme.

.-Crucio!.-Gustav se deleitaba el verlo sufrir.

Estaba debil muy debil pero lo que esperaba era la muerte. No hablaria. No si queria proteger a su familia.

Nunca quiso ese matrimonio y menos cuando se enteró que tendría un nieto. Pero Gustav lo hechizó connel imperio y lo hiso hacer cosas que el no quería. Luego el redactó aquellas clausulas protegiendo a su hijo. No sabía si lo perdonarían. Su familia lo creían muerto.

Y pronto lo estaría.


	46. RESPONSABILIDAD

Gabrielle estaba en su cuarto de hotel hecha un ovillo.

No pensó que Harry tuviera esposa.

Como habia podido acostarse con un hombre casado? Aun estaba confundida, la que llego habia sido la Señora Malfoy. Entonces porque habia dicho que era su mujer?

Ella no era de esas mujeres que quitan los hombres.

Pero porque no le habia dicho nada Harry? Argg.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitacion.

Porque tenía que gustarle Harry de entre tantos hombres? Cierto era que siempre le gustó.

Un suave golpe en la puerta se oyó y ella fue a abrir.

.-Harry? Que hace aquí?.-estaba nerviosa.

.-Vine a hablar contigo. Puedo pasar?

Gabrielle se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

.-Yo...-Harry no sabía como empezar.

.-Vine porque quiero hacerme responsable.-dijo por fin.

Gabrielle estaba confundida.-responsable? De que?

.-No nos cuidamos y podría haber un...un bebé creciendo en tí.-Harry se sentía mal por no haberse cuidado y mas por haberse acostado con ella.

Gabrielle suspiró pesadamente.-Creeme, no hay nada de eso.

.-Como sabes?.-Harry se paso una mano por el cabello.

.-Soy esteril, Harry. No puedo tener hijos propios.-Gabrielle dijo en un tono neutro.

.-Lo siento.-Harry bajo la mirada.

.-No, Harry, yo lo siento, pensé...yo creí que eras soltero, en el expediente leí que la madre de James estaba muerta y no esperaba que tuvieras esposa.

.-No la tengo.-Harry alzo la voz.

.-Pero tu dijiste...

Harry suspiró cansado.-Hermione era mi esposa.

.-La Señora Malfoy?.-Gabrielle estaba muy confundida.

.-Si, era mi esposa hasta que anularon nuestro matrimonio. Me casé con ella pero Malfoy me la arrebató.

.-No entiendo. Ella lo prefirió a él?

.-No, sientate, voy a contarte mi historia.-Harry comenzó a contarle todo desde que Hermione llegó de nuevo a su vida.

DM/HG/HP

Blaise había llegado a la Villa Francesa.

.-Blaise, que bueno verte aquí.-Draco le dijo con Orión en brazos.

Blaise les sonrió.-ahh, queria venir a ver a mi ahijado y alejarme un poco de mi madre. Me ha estado persiguiendo para tener una esposa y que le de un nieto. Creo que la noticia de que Narcissa tiene un nieto le ha calado un poco.

Draco rió audiblemente.-puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Pagaría por ver el día que Blaise Zabini se comprometiera.

.-Burlate Draco, prestame a mi ahijado.

Blaise lo tomó en brazos.-Tu no te burlaras de Tío Blaise verdad pequeño Dragón?

Orión lo miró y después le mostró su Dragón.-Que lindo Dragón tienes ahí. Se muchas historias de dragones.

Draco sonrió y juntos caminaron hasta la sala.

.-Y tu esposa?.-preguntó Blaise.

.-Con mi Madre, estan probando vestidos.

Blaise levantó una ceja.-Entonces no la veremos pronto.-Blaise rió.

Draco negó.-madre tuvo que arrinconarla para que le pudieran hacer las pruebas. Hermione se conformaria con cualquier ropa muggle.

.-Imagino a tu madre le quiso dar un infarto por ello.-Blaise rió mas fuerte.

.-No lo creirias, lo bueno que tengo a Orión conmigo. Mi hijo es maravilloso.

Blaise alzo una ceja.-Imagino que esa sonrisa tambien tiene que ver con su madre, cierto?

Draco lo miró y sonrió.-asi es Blaise, Hermione me ha dado una oportunidad y yo voy a aprovecharla y hacer lo que debí hacer hace tiempo. La amo y amo a mi hijo.


	47. DAME TIEMPO

Hermione bajo al salón aliviada de safarse de las garras de las modistas que Narcissa había traido para tomarle medidas.

Encontró facilmente a su hijo riendo en brazos de Blaise.

.-Hermione, ven.-Draco le extendió la mano.

Hermione caminó hacia él.

.-Blaise esta contandole a nuestro hijo una historia.

Hermione se sentó en el regazo de Draco.

Orión reia cada vez que Blaise hacia que su Dragón volara.

.-Termiraron ya.-le susurró Draco en el oido a Hermione.

.-Gracias a Merlín, creí que me tendrían todo el día.-Hermione lo miró.

Draco la besó.-Hey, ustedes dos, consiganse una habitación, aqui Orión y yo tratamos de divertirnos.

Draco tomo en brazos a Hermione.-Entonces me llevo a mi esposa a conseguir una habitación.

.-Dracoo!.-Hermione protestó. Pero Draco no la soltó. Caminó con ella hasta la primera habitación que encontró. La tendió en la cama suavemente y se colocó encima de ella besandola.

Sus manos pasaban por los pechos de Hermione y los embromaba acariciandolos sobre la ropa.

.-Draco, esto...por favor no.-Hermione suplicó.

.-Te amo y se que tu lo haces, te deseo y se que tu tambien. Entonces que es lo que pasa?.-Draco estaba confuso.

.-No lo sé. Siento que esto es demasiado pronto...yo...solo no ahora. Por favor.-Hermione tenia sentimientos encontrados. Sentia que era muy pronto. Aún no olvidaba la noche que pasó con Harry y no podía olvidar que Draco tuvo relaciones con Astoria.

Draconse levantó de encima de ella.-Es por Potter?.-preguntó herido.

Hermione se sentó en la cama_ es por todo, Draco. Se que soy tu esposa pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tu y Astoria...

Draco se giro hacia ella rapidamente.-Ella no significó nada para mi, Hermione. Y nunca estuvimos como estamos tu y yo.-le acaricio la mejilla y el cabello.-cuando supe de ustedes jamas la volví a tocar.

Hermione se acercó a él.-Solo pido un tiempo. Para asimilar nuestra nueva vida a tu lado.

.-Te deseo, no sabes cuanto, pero respetaré tus deseos.-Draco se levantó.-Estaré en el salón con mi hijo. Quieres venir?

Hermione se levanto y se acerco a él.-No te estoy rechazando.-lo besó.-solo quiero acostumbrarme a estar de nuevo contigo. En esta vida.

Draco la abrazó por la cintura.-entiendo. Volvamos con nuestro hijo.

DM/HG/HP

.-Padre, tienes que hacer algo. Draco tiene que ser mi esposo, lo prometiste.-Astoria gritaba.

.-Callate Astoria, ese malnacido tiene ahora su heredero. Aun si pudiera regresarlo a tu lado no podrías quedarte embarazada. Planeo eliminar a los Malfoy al completo.

.-Noo.-grito Astoria.-yo quiero estar con Draco.

Gustav le dió una bofetada a su hija.-callate, no hables mas de estar con ese ...tu mereces algo mejor.

Astoria se sobo la mejilla.-por favor padre, yo solo lo quiero a él.

.-No y vete de aquí, tengo que planear.-Gustav tenia una sonrisa lobuna. 


	48. LA CARTA

.-Señor Potter, he revisado su caso y tenemos una posibilidad. Dice que ella fue su mujer?

.-Si.-Harry asintió. Y el tiempo que estuvieron conmigo yo los mantuve. No quiero decir que reproche nada, era porque yo lo queria. Pero crie al niño como mio. Por el tiempo que estuvieron conmigo. Orión me reconoce como una figura paterna.

El abogado Francois Declaire apuntaba en un pergamino.

.-Ella en algún momento le comento sus deseos de regresar con su ex esposo? Esposo ?

Harry nego.-no, ella no quería irse. El señor Malfoy se los llevo con un papel que su abogado interpuso en el ministerio.

.-Me hare cargo de su caso, Señor Potter pero ahora le digo que tenemos posibilidades de abrir un juicio y ganar.

Harry sonrió.-gracias Señor Declaire.

Francois se levantó y le dio la mano a Harry.-me estaré comunicando con usted.

Harry camino hacia la entrada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se apareció en la Madriguera donde dejó a James.

.-Harry? Que dijo el abogado?.-pregunto el Señor Weasley.

.-Tengo posibilidades de ganar.

.-Que maravillosa noticia, Harry. Nosotros te apoyamos, cualquier cosa que necesites.

Harry asintio y tomo a James en brazos.-Si Merlín lo permite tendremos a Hermione y Orión de vuelta y ahora si me los llevaré lejos de Londres.

DM/HG/HP

.-Debo ir a la empresa, pero regresaré al anochecer.-Draco les dijo a Hermione y a su madre.

.-Draco, no sera peligroso?.-preguntó Narcissa.

.-No te preocupes, usare la red flu y no saldre de la empresa, hay un problema que no pueden resolver.-Draco le dio un beso a Hermione y a Orión.

.-Ven aquí mi pequeño Dragón.-lo tomó en brazos.-Ansio llevarte conmigo al trabajo para que veas lo que te pertenece y tambien para presumirte ante mis colegas. Cuida a tu madre y tu abuela.

Draco regresó a Orión a los brazos de Hermione y se despidió para entrar a la red flu.

Narcissa y Hermione se quedaron preocupadas.

Hermione se excuso y se fue a su habitación con Orión. Planeaba leer un cuento para su siesta.

Al entrar en la habitación sintió una opresión, comenzó a desvestir a Orión para bañarlo. En eso entró una lechuza y se poso en su hombro.

Leyó su nombre en el sobre y sabía de quien venía...Harry.

_Mione__: Quiero hablar contigo, por favor __permiteme__ verte. Cometí un error, lo sé, pero yo los amo. Por favor dame solo una oportunidad para hablar contigo. James te extraña mucho y extraña a Orión. Batallo mucho para que coma. Esta bajando de peso. Nos hacen falta._

_Harry J. Potter._

Hermione volvió a leer la nota y no pudo mas que querer ir hacia Harry. Pero en esos momentos no podía.

Tal vez si dejaba a Orión con Narcissa, no, no podría. Que hacer?

Baño a Orión, lo cambió y lo peinó inconscientemente como Harry.

.-Ohh, que diablos, debo ir, debo ver a James y saber que esta bien.-tomó a Orión en brazos y se aseguró que Narcissa no estuviera cerca de la flu.

.-Potter Manor.-lanzo los polvos Flu.


	49. NO ME CONOCE

Hermione salió a la sala de la casa de Harry.

.-Mione?.-Harry se puso feliz.

.-No te acerques, solo quiero saber como esta James.-Hermione mantenía a Harry lejos.

.-El esta bajo de peso, los extraña y yo tambien.-Harry queria ir a abrazarla.

.-Puedo verlo?.-preguntó Hermione.

.-Esta en su habitación, duerme la siesta.

Orión lo miraba pero no le lanzaba los brazos.

.-Orión, mi campeón, ya no me conoces?.-Harry preguntó intentando acercarse.-Mione, ya no me conoce.

Hermione hice una mueca y abrió la boca pero la cerro inmediatamente.

.-Mione, dejame cargarlo.-Hermione lo pensó pero se lo extendió.

Harry lo tomó en brazos y Orión comenzó a llorar.

.-Hey campeon, soy papá.

.-Suficiente, Harry, no eres su padre. Lo siento. No debi venir. Lleva a James a San Mungo.-Hermione tomó a Orión y Harry la tomó del brazo.

.-Lo siento, Hermione, yo no debí acostarme con Gabrielle, yo no tengo excusas.

.-Es cierto, no debiste acostarte con ella. Pero no puedo culparte. Eres soltero y yo estoy casada y mi esposo esta tratando por todos los medios que esto funcione. Te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Pero de ahora en delante tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.-Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a la red flu.

DM/HG/HP

Draco llegó a una de sus empresas en que tenían problemas de producción arto, queria regresar a su casa con su esposa e hijo. Y queria estar en todos los sentidos a su lado.

.-Sr. Malfoy, por aqui.-Amelia su secretaria lo llamo.

.-Que problemas hay, Amelia?.-Draco trato de desanudarse la corbata.

.-Una de las maquinas dejó de funcionar y nadie sabe porque.-Amelia le paso datos de la baja produccion.

Draco y Amelia bajaron a produccion.

DM/HG/HP

Hermione entró a la sala de la casa de Francia y respiró totalmente aliviada. Se habia dado cuenta de que amaba a Draco mas que nada y que Harry solo era un amigo.

.-Hermione?.-Narcissa llamo.-Estaba preocupada, donde estaban?

Hermione se dio una patada mental.-Fuí a ver a James.-confesó.

.-Hermione, te pusiste en peligro y pusiste en peligro a mi nieto.-Narcissa dijo en un tono elevado.

Hermione trago saliva.-lo siento, tenia que ir a ver a James.

.-Sabes lo que has hecho?.-preguntó Narcissa.

.-Si, nos puse en peligro. Lo lamento, no volvera suceder.

Narcissa asintió.-dame a mi nieto. Debería dormir ya su siesta.

Hermione se enfado un poco.-lo llevare a dormir, Narcissa. Es mi hijo.

Hermione no esperó una respuesta y subió a la habitación de Orión.

DM/HG/HP

Harry se habia quedado totalmente pasmado. Hermione no lo quería? Porque Orión ya no lo conocía? Sus vidas cambiaron tanto?

Porque no se los habia llevado de Londres cuando pudo. Antes de que Malfoy los viera.

Se sentía en el limbo, queria llorar. El bebé que creía su hijo ahora tenía a otro hombre como padre. Y la mujer que creia su esposa ahora tenía a ese mismo hombre como esposo.


	50. HERIRNOS

Era ya muy noche cuando Draco llegó a la casa. Habían resuelto el problema y la produccion volvió a su cause.

Entró en la habitación de Orión, seguramente ya dormía pero quería darle las buenas noches a su hijo.

Vió a Hermione dormida con Orión en la mecedora. Sonrió y cargó a su hijo, le dió un beso y lo acostó en su cuna. Luego cargó a Hermione y la llevó a sus habitaciones, la recostó en la cama y una carta cayó al suelo.

La recogió y la abrió.

Sus manos temblaban de ira. Ese maldito de Potter. Como se atrevía a citar a su mujer?

Arrugó la carta y la tiró en el fuego de la chimenea.

.-Draco?.-Hermione abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

.-Hay algo que quieras decirme?.-Draco le preguntó.

.-Draco yo...fuí solamente a ver a James...vine a casa inmediatamente.

Draco la tomó del brazo.-que has dicho? Fuiste... Saliste de la Mansión para ir a tu cita con Potter?

.-No fue una cita.-Hermione elevó la voz.

.-Entonces que fué, Hermione? Recordaron viejo tiempos? Espera, llevaste a mi hijo contigo? .-Draco apretó su agarre en la mano de Hermione.

.-Draco, me estas lastimando.-Hermione trato de safarse.

.-Y tu me lastimas a mi, dijiste que nos daríamos una oportunidad.-Draco se sentía herido.

.-Y te lo repito, quiero que juntos tengamos una vida junto a nuestro hijo.-Hermione se levantó.

.-Si ni siquiera dejas que te haga mi mujer. Te tengo a medias. Pero apenas te escribe Potter y estas ahi si ni siquiera consultarlo conmigo y poniendote en peligro junto con mi hijo.-Draco dijo furioso.

.-Te pedi un tiempo, no porque no te quisiera o porque estuviera dudando de nosotros.-Hermione intentó acariciar su mejilla pero Draco saco su rostro hacia otro lado.

.-Te he demostrado que estoy arrepentido de todo, he hecho todo por redimirme y que haces tu. Vas tras Potter apenas si te escribe a pesar de haberse acostado con Gabrielle Delacour.

.-Como sabes eso?.-Hermione fruncio el entre cejo

.-Visite a Potter cuando no te encontre aquí la primera vez.-Draco aún la sostenía del brazo.

.-Perdóname, solo quería saber de James, fui...yo solo. Ya no importa.

Draco la soltó.-tienes una idea de lo que les pudo haber pasado? Sabes quien es Gustav Greengrass? Lo que puede llegar a hacerles? .-Draco caminó hacia la ventana.-Es un hombre que no se tentara el corazón para dañar a mi familia, era la mano derecha de Voldemort desde las sombras.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta.-duerme, Hermione.

.-A donde vas?.-preguntó con ansiedad.

Draco se giró hacia ella.-ire a otra habitación, tal como debí hacerlo desde el principio.

Hermione lo alcanzó y le tomó del brazo.-No te vayas.

.-Necesito pensar.-Draco ya se giraba hacia la puerta.-tal ves, debí dejarlo solo en restablecer a Orión como mi hijo.

Hermione derramó una lagrima y se giró hacia la cama.-ya vete.

Draco se giro hacia ella rapidamente. Esa misma frase le había dicho cuando le llevó los papeles del divorcio y se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho. La había herido como aquella ves. Caminó hacia ella pero Hermione entró al baño y selló la puerta.

Se dejó caer en el azulejo del piso y lloró como aquel día con el corazón destrozado.


	51. UNA MALA NOCHE

.-Draco? Que pasó?.-Narcissa estaba fuera de la habitación con la cara preocupada.

.-Madre, que haces despierta tan tarde?.-Draco se veía afligido.

Narcissa suspiró.-Los escuche, hijo. Porque dijiste eso?

.-No lo sé, madre, yo estoy enojado porque ella...rayos, estoy celoso. Y le dije cosas que no sentía.

Narcissa abrazo a su hijo.-Hermione no es Astoria, yo tambien me molesté cuando supe que fué con Potter pero me puse a pensar, ella ha estado aquí con nosotros, dijiste que te dio una oportunidad, pero, acaso se la has dado tu?

.-Draco, el hijo de Potter fue como su hijo, estaba preocupada. Y en serio no tardo nada en volver. Entiendo que se puso en peligro pero esa es la Hermione que conocemos. La que daría todo por sus ideales. Acaso no siguió a Potter por todo Londres en la búsqueda de los horrocrux? Y les quito la memoria a sus padres para ponerlos a salvo?

.-Draco, quieras aceptarlo o no, Potter formo parte de su vida y la de tu hijo.

.-Madre, ahora que hago, la herí como aquella vez, pero yo me siento tambien herido.

.-Traten de arreglar las cosas y hablen, pero hablen de verdad. La comunicación es la base de toda relación. Ahora tenemos en casa un bebé y debemos ver por él. Gracias a Merlín que fué de Hermione y no de Astoria.-Narcissa acaricio la mejilla de su hijo.-Ve a dormir hijo, mañana hablaran mas tranquilos.

.-Gracias Madre, hasta mañana.-Draco se despidió y quiso regresar a la habitación con Hermione pero se abstuvo y entro a la siguiente.

DM/HG/HP

Astoria camina de un lado al otro, no podia permitir que su padre matara a Draco. No podía, porque, porque él tuvo que hacer aquello y darles la anulación.

Quien era el chiquillo aquel? Y la madre?

Ella estaba bien con la posición que tenía y el nombre. Era Astoria Malfoy pero de un momento a otro fue derribada por alguien que no conocía.

Sentía la amargura hacerle mella, su hermana Daphne le había dicho que Draco no era para ella y Astoria no le hizo caso. Queria su buen nombre y su dinero.

DM/HG/HP

Harry había caido de nuevo en casa de Ron, se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Luna acostó a James con Hugo y los dejó solos para que hablaran.

.-Harry, yo te aconsejo que ya no le muevas mas, ella te dijo que hicieras lo que quieras con tu vida.-Ron le dijo entre tragos de Whisky de fuego.-tal ves ella es feliz.

Harry ya estaba un poco borracho.-Le hubieras visto la cara, ella era otra. Digna esposa de Malfoy.

Ron se sento frente a Harry.-la amas?

Harry se puso a pensar .-la amaba? En verdad la amaba?

.-No lo se Ron.

.-Ahi esta tu respuesta Harry, ni siquiera sabes si la amas. Dejala ser feliz al lado de Malfoy. Si ella te amara te lo habría dicho.


	52. NO ME ESTOY DIVORCIANDO DE TI

Draco se removía en la cama. No podía conciliar el sueño, había sido un total y completo estúpido.

Porque le había dicho eso si el la amaba? Porque herirla así?

Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione.

Abrió la puerta y no la encontró. Fue hacia el baño y tampoco estaba ahí.

Salió rapidamente hacia la habitación de Orión.

La encontró sentada en la mecedora dandole de comer a Orión.

Ella levantó la cabeza hacia él pero inmediatamente dirigió su vista a su hijo.

Draco se acercó.-Hermione.

.-No digas nada.-lo interrumpió.

Draco suspiró.-no era lo que sentía, yo estaba..

Hermione se levantó y cargó a Orión sacandole el aire para acostarlo, ignorando a Draco.

.-Se que es tu hijo, puedes estar a su lado cuando quieras. No te voy a negar el acceso a él.-dijo cuando acostó a Orión.

Draco la tomó de la cintura, esto se le estaba llendo de las manos.-Hermione, mirame.

.-Mañana hablaremos con Blaise y todo quedara con Orión como tu legitimo hijo y heredero.

Draco la tomo del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.-Te amo, lo que dije no lo sentía, yo solo estaba herido.

Hermione movió su cabeza y trato de salir de sus brazos.-Esto solo me confirmó que no confias en mi. Crees que a la primera de cambios me ire con él. Ya viví un abandono y no...

.-No, Hermione, tu debes estar conmigo, yo no debí abandonarte nunca. Pero sabes que no era yo. Yo no quiero abandonarte. Los amo a los dos.

.-Se que cometí un error y lo siento pero has dejado en claro que desde un principio querías solo reclamar a Orión como tu hijo.

.-No, Hermione, por favor hablemos de esto, yo los quiero a ambos, son mi familia.

.-Solo soy un agregado a la ecuación. Hablaremos con Blaise en la mañana.

Draco la acercó a su cuerpo.-No hablare con Blaise de esta situación porque no pienso hacer nada para que dejes de ser mi esposa. Comprendo que estas herida pero yo tambien lo estoy, me diste una oportunidad.

.-Se ha esfumado, Draco. Tu lo has hecho, tengo mis memorias. Si no quieres hablar con Blaise, bien. Yo si voy a hablar con él o con otro abogado.

.-No hablaras con nadie porque yo no me estoy divorciando de ti. Eres mía para cuidar, mía para proteger y Merlín como testigo eso es lo que voy a hacer.-Draco la besó.

Hermione se removió pero Draco no soltó su agarre besandola mas intenso.

La cargó llevandola a la habitación u coloco hechizos insonoros.

.-Sueltame, Draco.

.-Nunca.-Draco la atrajo y comenzó a besarla con ansiedad y la acarició sobre la ropa haciendola gemir.

Sus labios vagaron por el cuello de ella sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Hermione trataba de alejarlo.-No...Draco.-gimió al sentir placer.

.-Si, Hermione, sienteme-Draco comenzó a desnudarla lentamente mientras que sus labios la besaban en el cuello, en el lobulo de la oreja y en la clavicula con maestría.

Hermione poco a poco bajo sus defensas y solo sentía un inmenso placer a sus besos y caricias.

Lo tomo del cuello y lo acercó a ella.

Draco sonrió en su cuello.

Tomó un pezón y lo lamió, sabía a dulce, era los restos de la leche que momentos atras le habia dado a su hijo.

Ella se arqueó dando mas acceso a su cuerpo y Draco tomo eso como una invitación, pronto sus pies los guiaron a la cama.

Con un movimiento de varita el se quito su ropa.

Juntos cayeron en la cama pero Draco no dejó de besar sus labios.

Sus manos fueron hacia su centro y la encontró muy humeda, acarició su clítoris y ella gimió mas alto.

.-Draco...-solto con voz ronca.

.-Si, amor, solo siénteme.

Draco separó mas sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas penetrandola lenta y tortuosamente.

Hermione alzo sus caderas para que su miembro resbalara mas rapidamente.

.-Merlín, Hermione, vas a hacer que me venga sin darte placer.

Hermione sonrió.-lo estas haciendo muy lento.

Draco se introdujo completamente en ella y comenzó a moverse freneticamente.

Hermione tomó en puños la sabana y se lanzó hacia la cima, buscando su propio placer.

.-Te amo, Hermione, jamas dudes de que lo hago.-Draco dijo entre embestidas besando su boca.

Esas palabras la lanzaron hacia un climax muy intenso y sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda de Draco.

.-Aún no terminamos, gatita.-Draco los giró y ella quedo encima de él.-Tómame.

Hermione embriagada de lujuria comenzó a mover sus caderas y Draco apretaba sus labios con placer mientras que sus manos vagaban por sus pechos acariciandolos.

Ella comenzó a contruir otro orgasmo y Draco lo sabía, comenzó a mover sus caderas tambien encontrandose con las de ella. Era un placer totalmente inigualable.

Draco dió en el punto justo y llevo a Hermione hacia su segundo orgasmo y el la siguió derramandose en su interior con intensidad.

.-Eres mía, Hermione, como yo soy tuyo.-Draco la besó cuando ella se derrumbó encima de él.

...

Este capitulo fue intenso, uffff creo que hace un poco de calor.


	53. SIN AVISAR

Narcissa se despertó temprano y fue a ver a Orión que ya se estaba quejando por ser sacado de la cuna.

.-Donde esta mi nieto hermoso? Ah aqui esta mi bello niño. Abuela te va a cambiar.-saco a Orión de la cuna y lo acostó en el cambiador y lo hizo manualmente, luego saco un trajecito azul oscuro que tenía un Dragón en la parte de arriba.

Orión le sonrió y sus manitas fueron hacia las mejillas de ella.

.-Mi pequeño, eres la adoración de tu abuela, lo sabias? Y serias la adoración de tu abuelo si estuviera aqui.

Orión la miraba fascinado.

.-Vamos a la habitación de mamá para que te alimente y después tu y yo podremos ir a los jardines.

Narcissa entro sin tocar y vio a su hijo besando a su nuera con avidez en la cama encima de ella. Salió rapido.

.-Madre.-Draco se vistió con la varita y salió al pasillo.

.-Lo siento hijo, no creí...veo que se han arreglado.-Narcissa tenia las mejillas rojas.

Draco tambien se sonrojó.-si madre. Buenos días mi pequeño Dragón. Vienes a ver a mami para que te alimente?.-lo tomó en brazos.

.-Hijo, yo estaré en el comedor.-Narcissa se excusó y salió con una gran sonrisa.

Draco entró a la habitación con Orión en brazos. Hermione tenia las manos en la cara y esta roja de vergüenza.

.-Mi madre lo traía para que lo alimentes.-Se subió a la cama y besó a Hermione.

Orión balbuceó y sonrió lanzando sus bracitos hacia su mamá.

.-Hola Orión, ya tienes hambre?.-Hermione lo tomo en brazos.-No podré ver a tu madre más a la cara.

.-Es perfectamente normal, Hermione, eres mi esposa. No sabes cuanto los caché haciendo mas que lo que ella vió.

Hermione tenía las mejillas rojas. Draco acarició sus mejillas.-te ves tan hermosa.

Orión balbuceó y puso sus manitas en donde su padre acarició.-Verdad que si, mi pequeño Dragón. Tu madre es hermosa y tenemos suerte de tenerla.

DM/HG/HP

Gustav se habia movido entre sus contactos con mas confianza. No queria levantar sospechas del Ministerio.

Logró contratar a un Legeremante para ver la memoria de Lucius.

Asi sabría en que Mansión se ocultaban. Malditos Malfoy. Pagarían la ofensa hacia su familia.

Luego el se encargaría del legeremante y lo desmemorizaría.

DM/HG/HP

Blaise estaba en su oficina pensando en su ahijado, en como le cambió la vida a Draco. El quería una vida asi.

Ya estaba cansado de estar solo. Su madre siempre lo empujaba a buscar una esposa pero las chicas de sociedad se le hacian sosas. El queria una mujer como era Hermione. No importaba que fuese hija de muggles o mestiza. Su amigo Draco era feliz con ella y el queria una felicidad como esa.

Sonrió para si, tal ves Hermione tenia amigas que presentarle.

Iria a visitarlos al día siguiente, tenia muchas ganas de llevarle ese regalo que encontró en una juguetería muggle a su ahijado.


	54. LUCIUS

"_Gustav__ lo miraba con detenimiento._

_.-Lucius, __no apreció tu sarcasmo._

_Lucius hizo una mueca.-__Gustav__, aprecio que __pensaras__ en nuestra familia pero Draco vive ahora en América. Hace casi 2 años que no viene a Londres._

_.-Pero tu podrías traerlo, Lucius. Astoria es una gran elección para él. Para nuestras familias. Tendríamos nietos sangre pura._

_Lucius conocía a __Gustav__ y la familia __Greengrass__ en todos los aspectos. __Gustav__ fue un __mortífago__ en las sombras, mano derecha de Voldemort. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando esto._

_.-Mi hijo __tomó sus decisiones, vive __comodamente__ y no creo que tu hija sea la mejor opción para él._

_Gustav__ estrelló su puños en el escritorio.-Imperio.-susurró Gustav.-__traeras__ a tu hijo y lo __obligaras__ a tomar el contrato de matrimonio con Astoria._

_Lucius asintió._

_Tiempo __despues__ encontró a Draco en América y lo obligó a __honrrar__ el contrato de Matrimonio._

_Incluso en su imperio él había hecho uno para que Draco dejara a la chica __Granger__._

_Y obligó a __Narcissa__ a firmar aquel contrato._

_Había resistido el hechizo imperio y salió a su consciencia, fue cuando redactó aquellas clausulas frente a un abogado, protegiendo así a su hijo._

_Había contratado a un investigador y se enteró que su __ex-__ nuera esperaba un hijo de Draco._

_Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y __queria__ protegerla de las garras de __Gustav__Greengrass__._

_Le pagó al investigador para ofrecerle ayuda a la hora del parto en una clínica privada y dinero suficiente para que no pasaran carencias._

_El día que nació su nieto el estaba __euforico__ y _estaba_ decidido a tirar__ por la borda todo y confesarle a Draco __de su hijo, pero__ ese día __Gustav__ se dió cuenta que el ya no estaba dentro del __imperius__ y decidió pasarlo por muerto y lo encerró en sus mazmorras._

_Desde entonces __Lucius__ se lamentaba por el daño que le hizo a su hijo._

_Culpa fue lo que carcomía cada día que pasaba._

_No poder estar con su familia o conocer a su nieto. __Todo__ eso se lo arrebató __Gustav__._

_Ahora sabía que Draco ya se __habia__ enterado de la chica __Granger__ y su nieto. Y por Salazar Lucius los __protegeria__. Aunque su vida se le fuera en ello. No __permitiria__ que dañaran a su familia por un __estupido__ capricho._

_Cerro sus ojos __hundiendose__ entre la __inconsciencia__ y soñó con un niño de cabellos rubios igual a Draco._

_Soñó que corria por la Mansión haciendo travesuras e __incordiando__ a los elfos. Lo soñó jugando en los jardines. Montando en su primer escoba._

_Era toda la felicidad que tenía en aquella celda fría._


	55. PROTECCION

Narcissa era feliz, su hijo por fin empezaba su nueva vida al lado de Hermione y Orión.

Bajaron al comedor para desayunar con Orión en brazos.

El niño al verla levantó sus bracitos hacia su abuela y Narcissa lo tomó.

Hermione estaba sonrojada y mortificada por como los había encontrado su suegra.

Draco sonreia de oreja a oreja, todo pensamiento negativo habia desaparecido.

.-Te ves hermosa sonrojada, amor.-le susurró al oido.

Hermione se giró a mirarlo y se sonrojó mas.

Draco la besó.

Despues del desayuno fueron al salón a tomar el té. Draco sentó a Hermione en su regazo.

Llamas verdes anunciaban la llegada de Blaise.

.-Buenos días.-saludo el moreno sacudiendose las cenizas.

.-Blaise, que te trae por aqui.-preguntó Narcissa con Orión en brazos.

.-La verdad, mi ahijado.-sacó un paquete de su capa y fué hasta Orión.-para ti, pequeño Dragón.

Orión se rió, no sabía que hacer asi que Blaise desenvolvió el regalo y Orión pegó un gritito de alegría cuando se activaron los sonidos provenientes de la caja.

Blaise le hizo caricias a su cabello y sacó aquel pequeño artefacto cuadrado que contenía botones que daban sonidos de canciones infantiles muggles.

.-Gracias Blaise.-dijo Hermione.

.-En la jugueteria me dijeron que era un juguete mas vendido para niños de la edad de Orión.

.-Visitaste una jugueteria muggle, me asombras Blaise.-Draco dijo sonriendo.

.-Todo por Orión. Me ha robado el corazón. Apropósito, mi madre quiere conocerlo y me ha estado atosigando para traerla.

.-Claro que si Blaise, le dije a Euphemia que podía conocerlo cuando quisiera.-Narcissa le dijo.

Draco y Hermione asintieron.

.-Gracias, la traeré la próxima vez, ahora, Cissy, préstame a mi ahijado.-Blaise lo cargó y lo elevó en el aire y Orión rió.

Hermione acariciaba el cabello de su esposo.

La chimenea se encendió una ves mas y entró Astoria.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Draco y Hermione.

Draco se tensó e inmediatamente puso a Hermione detras de él y Blaise protegió a Orión mientras que Narcissa se ponía delante de ellos.

.-Que quieres, Astoria, como supiste de esta dirección?.-Draco preguntó con los dientes apretados.

.-Ella es la bruja que embarazaste? Una sangre sucia?.-Astoria escupio en un tono despectivo.

.-No te permito que insultes a mi mujer.

Astoria sentía el estómago revuelto y se giró a ver a Blaise que cargaba un bebé que no alcanza a ver.

.-Te pido que te retires, Astoria, no hay nada que tengas que hacer aquí.-Narcissa la instó.

.-Yo sabía que no me apreciabas Narcissa.-Astoria ni siquiera la miró. Sus ojos estaban en la bruja que su Ex- esposo protegía.

.-Retirate Astoria.-Draco vociferó.

.-Venía a hacerles una advertencia pero veo que no aprecian mi ayuda. Me retiraré.

Draco se adelantó y la tomó por el codo.-No vuelvas a pisar ninguna propiedad de los Malfoy.

Astoria se sacudió.-Nunca me protegiste, en cambio a esa la has puesto tras de ti como si yo fuera a hechizarla.

Draco levantó una ceja.-nunca te ame, Astoria y lo sabías perfectamente. Siempre fui sincero contigo.

Orión comenzó a llorar y Blaise lo meció.

.-Mi padre quiere matarte.-lanzó.

.-Crees que no lo sé, tu padre deberia estar en Azkaban por sus crímenes en la guerra y antes de esta. Se salvó por puro milagro.

Astoria levantó su mano para acariciar a Draco y él se alejó.-vete Astoria y nunca regreses.

Astoria dejó caer su mano y entró a la red flu.

Narcissa dejó caer sus hombros y Draco se giró hacia Hermione.-Estas bien?.

Hermione asintió y pero su respiración estaba agitada.

.-Draco, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí, iran a mi Mansión.-Blaise dijo apresurado aun meciendo a Orión.

Draco abrazó a Hermione y asintió.-Madre, dile a los elfos que empaquen todo y lo lleven a la Mansión Zabini.


	56. MIRAME

Draco llevo a Hermione a su habitación en la Mansión Zabini y la recostó en la cama.

.-Amor, mirame.-Hermione lo hizo.-estas bien?.-Draco le preocupaba mucho.

Hermione levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla y colocó un mechón de pelo que esta verdad lo que dijo Astoria? Su padre quiere matarte?

Draco maldijo a Astoria..-Hermione, solo son amenazas de un viejo. No tienes de que preocuparte, Astoria esta herida por mi rechazo y por la anulacion del matrimonio que ella nos metió.

Hermione frunció en ceño.-pense que era su padre quien tuvo el contrato.

Draco la besó.-No y si. Astoria fue la causante, ella queria mi buen nombre y estatus que mi apellido podria proporcionarle. Asi que pidió a su padre este contrato.

Hermione suspiró y miró a otro lado.

Draco acarició su mejilla.-Cambiamos de tema?

Hermione asintió.

.-Viste la cara de la madre de Blaise al ver a Orión?.-Draco dijo en tono jovial.

.-Pobre de Blaise, ahora lo va a perseguir por que se case ya.-Hermione y Draco rieron.

Draco la atrajo bajo su cuerpo.-Mi madre nos ha interrumpido, podriamos continuar con lo que estabamos haciendo antes.

.-Draco.-Hermione replicó.-estamos en una casa ajena.

.-Y que? Hay hechizos silenciadores. Ven aqui, mi bruja.-Draco puso sus manos por debajo de su cintura y la atrajo para tocarla a consciencia.

.-Draco, tu madre podría venir con Orión.-Hermione dijo en un hilo de voz.

.-No creo, viste a Orión fascinado por ser el centro de atención. Mi madre lo mantendrá entretenido.

Hermione trago saliva. Draco la besó, acaricio su cuerpo y comenzó a desnudarla lentamente besando su clavicula y cuello.

Se deleitó con los gemidos que Hermione soltaba.

Draco deslizó el vestido por sus hombros y lo bajó por su cuerpo dejandola en bragas y sostén.

Bajo su boca hacia el vientre de la castaña y bajo poco a poco. Su manos bajaron sus bragas y las retiraron y Draco chupo su centro.

Hermione gimió y se arqueó buscando mas. Su manos apretaron el suave edredon de la cama.

Draco esta extasiado y muy exitado.-cuanto habia extrañado ese cuerpo. Cuanto habia extrañado hacerle el amor y ver cada variedad de muecas en su rostro a causa de la pasión.

Draco lamió con rapidez y la llevó al pico mas alto lanzandola a un climax intenso.

.-Draco.-Hermione dijo con voz ronca.

.-Dime que quieres, Hermione, no te reprimas.

.-Te quiero a ti, dentro de mi.-Hermione logró articular.

Draco sonrió y se posicionó entre las piernas de su esposa y la penetró lentamente.

.-Draco.-replicó ella en un suspiro.

Draco estaba luchando por mantener su lujuria atras, para no asustarla. Merlín, casi se venía.

Hermione puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Draco y lo atrajo en un beso apasionado.

Draco se hundió en ella con un gemido de ambos.-Hermione, te amo.-soltó Draco.

.-Yo tambien te amo, Draco.-dije Hermione casi en un gemido.

Draco la miró detenidamente y sonrió. Después comenzó a moverse frenéticamente dentro de ella, dando estocadas rápidas y precisas que la lanzó a su segundo orgasmo con facilidad. Draco no pudo aguantar mas y la siguió derramándose en ella.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por un buen rato respirando agitados.

Draco acaricio la mejilla de Hermione y la besó.

.-Te amo, bruja.-dijo antes de que ambos cayeran en un sueño profundo.


	57. DOS SEMANAS

Harry llegó a la firma de abogados donde Francois Declaire trabajaba.

.-Señor Potter.-dijo el abogado saludando a Harry.

.-Vengo a declinar la demanda. No quiero seguir adelante con ella. La dejaré ser feliz con su ahora esposo.-dijo Harry atropelladamente.

.-Esta seguro, Señor Potter?.-pregunto Francois.

Harry asintió y le dolió.

.-Muy bien, estaba por enviar la demanda. Pero usted manda.

Harry saco una bolsita de galeones y la dejó en el escritorio del abogado.-gracias Señor Declaire.

.-Estaré aqui por si cambia de opinión.-dijo Francois.

Harry ya estaba en la puerta y la abrió sin girarse al abogado.

DM/HG/HP

Gustav había sacado por fin las direcciones de todas las casas de los Malfoy. Fue facil ya que la mente de Lucius estaba débil y el legeremante no tuvo problemas.

Había desmemorizado al legeremante.

De Gustav Greengrass no se burlaba nadie, el mataría aquel heredero y haría sufrir a Draco lentamente.

Rió para sus adentros.

DM/HG/HP

Blaise hizo volar el Dragón de Orión, eso hacia reir mucho al pequeño y Blaise lo disfrutaba mucho.

Se sentó en los jardines de la mansión disfrutando con el pequeño en sus brazos que se sentía cómodo.

Desde lo lejos dos mujeres maduras observaban con una sonrisita en los labios.

.-Cuanto te envidio Cissy, tienes un hermoso nieto.-Euphemia tomo de su té.

Narcissa sonrió.-Euphemia, aún eres joven, tal ves Blaise este pensando en un futuro, o tal vez no ha conocido a ninguna bruja que le interese.

.-Me he cansado de presentarle jóvenes de su edad, simplemente no le llaman la atención.-Euphemia dijo mortificada.

Narcissa rió.-Has pensado que las jóvenes de clase no le llamen la atención justamente por eso.

Euphemia se puso a pensar.-quieres decir que tal ves el quiera una mujer mas, como te dire...

.-Con espiritu y caracter?.-Narcissa preguntó.

Euphemia sonrió.-por supuesto. Tal ves la joven Sra. Malfoy podria ser de ayuda y presentarle a una amiga o conocida.

Narcissa asintió.

Euphemia hizo una nota mental y sonrio.

DM/HG/HP

Draco despertó con el dulce cuerpo de su esposa pegado al de él y se quedó mirando.

La maternidad le había sentado de maravilla. Se veía absolutamente hermosa. El suspiró y la besó en la frente.

El no solo queria a Orión, queria tener mas hijos con ella. Tal ves una niña de cabellos castaños igual a su mamá.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento que cada ves se adentraba mas en su ser.

Hermione abrió los ojos.-En que piensas?.-preguntó.

.-En que tal ves, hicimos un hijo.-Draco soltó emocionado.

Hermione se removió.-Draco, ohh, no hicimos el hechizo anticonceptivo, yo...-se toco inconsciente el vientre.

Draco le tomó el mentón.-me encantaria tener mas hijos contigo, Hermione.

Hermione se sorprendió.

.-Orión tendría con quien jugar. Otro hermano revoltoso o incluso mejor, una hermanita igual a su madre.-Draco la atrajo y la besó.

Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello.-Pensé que...los Malfoy solo tenia un hijo.

.-Mi madre se hubiera embarazado mas veces si su salud se lo hubiera permitido. Perdió dos embarazos despues de mi y decidió no embarazarse de nuevo.-Draco recordaba a su madre destrozada por sus embarazos fallidos.

Hermione acarició su cabello.-Lo siento Draco. Tu madre debió estar destrozada.

Draco besó su mano.-lo estuvo pero después se enfoco en sus sesiones de té, mi padre, yo y en sus casos de beneficio.

Hermione suspiró.-no lo habia pensado pero si pasó, estaria contenta de tener otro hijo, aunque quisiera ver crecer a Orión primero antes de embarcarnos en otra aventura.

Draco acarició su vientre.-cuando sabremos si has quedado embarazada?

Hermione pensó.-mmm, creo que en dos semanas mas.

Draco le sonrió y la atrajo bajo su cuerpo.-entonces tenemos dos semana para practicar.


	58. TIO BLAISE

Gustav estaba desesperado y furioso, habia ido a todas las propiedades de los Malfoy y en ninguna los habia encontrado.

Se dijo que estaba haciendo eso por su hija, por su belleza de cabello oscuro. No podía permitir que su buen nombre se manchara.

Aun no salia a la luz publica la separacion y anulacion pero pronto lo haria. Esa maldita de Sketter siempre se entromete donde no la llaman.

DM/HG

Hermione despertó esa mañana con los lloriqueos de Orión.

Draco estaba meciendolo.-ha estado de mal humor.-dijo al ver a Hermione entrar en la habitación.

Hermione lo tomó en brazos.-Que pasó, Orión? No dormiste bien?

Orión se talló los ojos.-Ohh, no dormiste bien.

Narcissa entró.-que tiene mi hermoso niño?

.-No ha dormido bien, esta cansado y de mal humor.-Hermione dijo meciendo a Orión.

La manita de Orión señalaba la puerta.-que es Orión?.-Draco pregunto.

Orión seguía señalando la puerta y lloriqueaba.-quieres salir?.-Hermione dijo.

.-A lo mejor quiere ir a los jardines.-Narcissa dijo.

Hermione lo llevo hasta la puerta y Orión miraba a todos lados.

.-Quieres ir al jardín.-Hermione y Draco caminaron hacia los jardines pero Orión comenzó a lloriquear.

.-Se me hace que no quiere ir al jardin.-Draco le dijo a Hermione.

De pronto apareció Blaise y Orión alzo sus bracitos hacia él con desesperación.

Blaise que ya estaba cambiado con su traje para irse al trabajo le sonrió al pequeño y lo cargó.

.-Querías al Tío Blaise, Orión?.-pregunto Draco alzando una ceja.

.-No me veas así, Draco. Orión y yo nos hemos unido esta semana. Verdad pequeño Dragón?

Orión dejó caer su cabecita en su pecho y bostezó.

Hermione estaba sin palabras pero sonrió.

Blaise meció a Orión y el niño empezó a caer dormido poco a poco.

.-Lo iré a acostar, anoche me hizo hacer volar a su Dragón por un buen rato.

Draco asintió poniendo una mano en la cintura de Hermione.

.-Gracias Blaise.-dijo Hermione.

DM/HG

.-Hiciste bien, Harry.-Ron palmeó el hombro de Harry.

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer detras de su escritorio que ya estaba atiborrado de papeles.

.-No se, Ron, aun siento algo por ella y me da rabia que este con Draco.

.-Ella hizo su elección compañero.

Harry rasco su nuca.-No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y en el porque me acosté con Gabrielle. No lo entiendo.

.-Deja ya de pensar en eso Harry, ya no hay marcha atras. Siempre la querremos porque es nuestra amiga y somos los padrinos de Orión. Pero tienes que dejar atras el hubiera.

.-Tal ves, pero no la quiero perder.

Ron resopló.-eres terco igual que James.

Harry sonrió.-hablando de James, le ha dado mucho trabajo a Luna?

Ron movió una mano.-No, James es un buen niño. No da lata mas que para comer y eso porque es de buen diente.

.-Juro que buscaré una niñera pronto.

Ron negó.-Luna es feliz con James y creo que ya ha tenido muchos cambios en su corta vida como para imponerle otro.

Harry sonrió triste.-Gracias Ron.


	59. FELIZ A TU LADO

Hermione revolvía el pelo de Draco.-No extrañas ir a trabajar?.-pregunto casual.

Draco le tomó las manos.-No, amo estar con ustedes. Prefiero disfrutar mi tiempo contigo y con Orión que estar dentro de una oficina refunfuñando por querer estar en casa.

.-Pero tu trabajo es importante.

Draco tomo su barbilla.-iba al trabajo como vía de escape de Astoria, puedo trabajar desde casa.

.-Eso te hace feliz?.-Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

Draco la besó.-Ustedes me hacen feliz.-acarició su vientre.-ademas, en otra semana sabremos si hemos tenido exito y no quiere perderme nada como lo hice con Orión.

.-Hermione, como sobreviviste si no tocaste el dinero que te dejé?

.-Tenia algunos ahorros, y trabaje en una cafeteria hasta que fue muy notable mi embarazo.

Draco maldijo.-Luego de que me despidieran tuve que pedir ayuda del gobierno.

Draco la abrazó.-Por lo menos te estabas quedando en nuestra casa.

Hermione desvió la mirada.

Draco le tomo la barbilla y la obligó a mirarl.-No me quede en la casa, como te dije, no quería nada de ti.

Draco cerró los ojos.-Lo siento mucho, Hermione, siento haberte hecho sufrir y siento que hayas tenido que pasar por lo que pasaste.

Hermione le dio una media sonrisa.-Tenía una amiga, ella al igual que yo, estaba sola, embarazada y sin nadie en quien apoyarse. Viví en su casa por 4 meses, tambien era bruja. Pero no he sabido nada de ella. Le envié una lechuza cuando estaba en Godric Hollow pero ella jamas me respondió.

Draco apretó las manos en puños.-me maldigo por haberte hecho lo que hice.

Hermione acaricio sus mejillas y las apretó.-eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora estas con nosotros, es todo lo que cuenta.

.-Cada dia te compensaré, Hermione.

Hermione sonrió.-no puedo pedir mas, Draco. Estar contigo y con Orión es lo mejor que me ha pasado. No tengo quejas de nada.

.-Aveces siento que no te merezco, pero soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir.

Hermione nego.-no eres egoísta, bueno, un poquito.

Draco le hizo cosquillas.-Hijo, tu madre se merece el ataque de los Malfoy.-Alzó a Orión.

Hermione se levantó de la manta donde estaban sentados y comenzó a correr por el jardín, descalza.

Orión y Draco corrieron detras de Hermione, Orión reía divertido.

Narcissa y Euphemia los veía desde lo lejos y reían tambien.

.-Vamos hijo tu puedes atraparla.-animaba Narcissa.

Draco alzó su varita.-accio Hermione.

Hermione fue arrastrada hacia Draco y Orión.-eso es trampa.

Draco la besó.-nunca dije que no la hariamos, presiosa, cierto hijo?

Orión rió y Draco dijo.-Mami es nuestra.

.-Eso hijo, tu puedes.-Narcissa lo instó.

Draco se buscó en el pantalón y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negra y se arrodilló.-Se que estamos casados pero quiero que nos casemos por leyes magicas. Hermione Jean Malfoy, te casarias conmigo?

Hermione le sonrió y asintió.

Draco y Orión le pusieron el anillo familiar.

.-Te amo.-Draco la besó.

.-Te amo, Draco.


	60. VIOLET STANFOT

Gustav se esta hartando de la situación.

Cambio su aspecto y entró a la empresa de Draco.

Subió hasta la oficina.-Buenas tardes, vine a ver al Señor Malfoy, por favor.-le dijo a la Secretaria.

.-El señor Malfoy no se encuentra. Tiene usted una cita?.-pregunto la mujer.

.-No, soy un inversor y vine directo de Francia.-Gustav dijo apresurado.

.-Puedo transferirlo con nuestro gerente, el podrá atenderlo.

Gustav apretó la mandíbula.-No, deseo tratar con el Señor Malfoy.

La secretaria suspiró.-Lo siento, pero el Señor Malfoy no ha venido al trabajo. Se tomo un permiso para estar con su familia.

Gustav sacó la varita y la apuntó.-Imperio.

.-Vas a contactar con el Señor Malfoy y hacer que venga.

La secretaria asintió y le hizo una llamada.

No contestó pero le dejó un mensaje en el buzón.

Gustav esperaria en la oficina de Draco para aturdirlo cuando llegara.

Lograria su primer objetivo.

DM/HG/HP

Harry regresaba del parquesito con James en brazos cuando vió a una mujer en su puerta.

.-Hola, busca a alguien?.-pregunto Harry.

La mujer se giró y lo que impresionó a Harry no fue la bebé en sus brazos sino los golpes en la cara de la mujer que habia tratado de ocultar con un hechizo.

.-Lo siento, busco a una amiga, soy Violet Stanfort.-dijo la mujer.

.-Y el nombre de su amiga es...-Harry preguntó.

.-Ahh, a si, Hermione Granger, ahora creo que es Potter. Me dió esta dirección.

Harry cerro los ojos unos segundos.-ella ya no vive aqui, y es Hermione Malfoy.

La mujer emitió un gemido lastimero apenas audible y torció su boca.-Usted...usted sabrá donde puedo localizarla?

Harry abrió la puerta de la casa.-no se donde esta en estos momentos pero puedo enviarle una carta. Gusta pasar?

La mujer dudo un segundo pero entró.

.-Lo siento, no me presenté, soy Harry Potter.

La mujer se sorprendió.-eres el esposo de Hermione? Pero...

.-Ya no soy su esposo.-agregó Harry rapido.

.-Lo siento.

.-Permitame enviarle una carta.-Harry no esperó respuesta y subió a acostar a James y luego escribió una nota rapida y la envió por lechuza.

Bajo a la salita donde habia dejado a la mujer y la bebe.

.-Ya envie la carta.-dijo al verla.

.-Gracias, Señor Potter.

.-Quiere algo de tomar o comer mientras esperamos?.-Harry preguntó.

.-Si no es mucha molestia, se lo agradecería.-Violet dijo timida.

Harry se levantó y preparó té y sacó algunas galletas y panecillos que Luna le hacia.

DM/HG/HP

Hermione, Narcissa y Euphemia estaban sentadas en el salon discutiendo los arreglos para la boda cuando una lechuza muy conocida para Hermione entró y dejó caer una nota.

Narcissa la miró interrogante y Hermione abrió la nota.

_Hermione_

_Una amiga tuya, Violet __Stanfort__ vino a buscarte a __Godric__, espera tu respuesta._

_Harry._

Hermione se excusó y buscó a Draco.

Lo encontró con Orión en su habitación mientras le leia un cuento.

.-Necesito pedirte un favor.-dijo Hermione al entrar en la habitacion y le extendió la nota a Draco.


	61. AMIGOS

Draco y Hermione tomaron la flu a casa de Harry.

Al aparecer Harry torció la boca al verla al lado de Draco.

.-Hermione!.-Violet exclamó.

Hermione sonrió.-Violet, Merlín, que te pasó?

Violet bajo la mirada.-Jonathan.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca .-Porqué no me escribiste?

.-Yo no pude, el día que salí hacia la oficina de lechuzas, Jonathan me retuvo. Hace dias escapamos pero tuve que dejar todo atras.

Hermione la abrazó.-siento que hayas pasado por eso.

.-No te preocupes, yo soy la que tiene que disculparse, vine con la esperanza de encontrarte y pedir tu ayuda.

Hermione asintio efusivamente.-por supuesto, amm, Violet, te presento a mi esposo Draco. Draco te presento a Violet, con quien viví unos meses en America.

Violet fruncio ligeramente el ceño con confusión.

.-Mucho gusto.-Draco le dió la mano.

.-La pequeña Carol esta muy grande.

Violet sonrió timida.-si, ha crecido bastante como creo que tambien lo hizo Orión.

.-Ya lo veras.-Hermione declaró.

Se giró hacia Harry.-puedo ver a James?

Harry asintió.-esta tomando la siesta. Ven.

Hermione caminó escaleras arriba y Harry atras de ella.

.-Harry, esta ya muy grande.-le hizo una caricia en su mejilla.

.-Hermione, eres feliz?.-preguntó.

Hermione se giró hacia él.-si, Harry, siento mucho como se dieron las cosas...yo te agradezco tanto que hayas visto por nosotros.

.-Si Malfoy no hubiera aparecido, hubieras sido feliz conmigo.-Harry declaró.

.-Siempre fui feliz a tu lado, excepto cuando Ron y tu se ponian a hablar de Quidditch.-ella rió.

Harry suspiro.-Te trata bien?

Hermione asintió.-Tu y Gabrielle estan juntos?

.-No la he visto, regresó a Francia.

Hermione le dió un abrazo.-deberías buscar tu felicidad, no te cierres. Eres un buen hombre, Harry.

.-Eres mi mejor amiga, Mione. No quiero perderte.

.-Y no lo haras, Harry.-Hermione se puso seria.-El padre de Astoria amenazó a Draco y después Astoria le dijo que su padre queria matarlo.

.-Gustav Greengrass? Es uno de los pocos que no pudimos levantarle cargos. Pero hay sospechas, dejame ver que averiguo.

.-Gracias.-dijo Hermione caminando hasta la puerta.-siempre seras mi mejor amigo.

Dicho eso Hermione salió rumbo a la sala donde dejó a Draco y Violet.

Hermione le sonrió a Draco.

.-Estan listas? Draco preguntó cuando entraron al flu.

Hermione tomo la mano de Violet y anuncio su destino.

Despues de unos segundo Draco las siguió.


	62. AMOR AL MEDIO DIA

Draco y Hermione dejaron instalada Violet y su bebe en una de las habitaciones en la Mansion Zabini.

.-Quien es él hombre que la retuvo?.-Draco le preguntó a Hermione cuando estuvieron solos.

.-Es el padre de su hija, solo lo vi una vez, pero la llegó a amenazar en mas de una ocasión.-Hermione dijo apesadumbrada.

.-No es su esposo? .-Draco preguntó.

.-No, él quería que abortara.

Draco hizo una mueca despectiva.-es un mago?

Hermione negó.-Es un hombre poderoso en America. Con muchas influencias y muy rico.

.-Ahora ya no tendrá que preocuparse, puede quedarse el tiempo que desee.-Draco dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Hermione lo abrazó.-gracias, Draco.

Él colocó hechizos a la habitación y cargo a Hermione y la llevó a la cama.

.-Draco, es mediodía.-replicó Hermione.

-Y? Quiero estar con mi mujer, no importa la hora.-Draco la volvió a besar y la acarició.-tienes mucha ropa, amor.-con un movimiento de varita se deshizo de su ropa.

.-Draco se coloco encima de ella.-Sientes como me poner, Hermione? Sientes cuanto te deseo?

Hermione lo besó y Draco separó sus pierna para acariciar su centro. Ella gimió y arqueó su espalda.

Draco tomo un pezón en su boca y lo chupo con maestría.

Mas gemidos provenientes de Hermione.-eres toda una Visión, Hermione.-Draco le dijo al oido y los giró para que ella quedara encima.

Hermione peso su pecho y acarició su miembro. Draco gruño de extasis.

.-Hermione, no continues, quiero estar dentro de ti cuando me venga.-Draco declaró.

Hermione sonrió y se colocó encima de su ereccion y comenzó el vaiven de sus caderas.

.-Te amo.-Draco la atrajo para besarla.

.-Te amo.-Hermione le dijo mientras mordia el lobulo de su oreja.

.-Merlín, Hermione, vas a hacer que me venga antes que tu.

Hermione se movió freneticamente buscando su liberación.-Donde quedo el Señor, te hare el amor toda la noche?.

.-Es mediodía, amor, ten algo de piedad por mi.-Draco le sonrió.

Hermione nego.-Tu empezaste esto.

Draco la giró y quedo encima.-Ahh, si, yo empezé, pero no te estas quejando, verdad?

Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello.-nunca me quejaría de las...-ella gimió al sentir mas placer.

.-De las qué, amor.-Draco seguía con sus embestidas.

Hermione ya no estaba pensando con claridad. Comenzó a subir la cima, construyendo su orgasmo.

Draco lamió sus pechos y eso la lanzó a un climax intenso.

Draco no se contuvo y la siguió derramandose en ella.

.-Mía, Hermione, eres mía.-declaró en el furor de su orgasmo.


	63. BLAISE

Blaise llegó a su Mansión temprano. Habia delegado varios casos y así poder ir a su casa a descansar.

Entró a la habitación de Orión.-Donde esta mi sobrino?.-dijo en vos alta al oír una risa de la cuna.

Al acercarse vio que no era Orión sino una bebé de la edad de su sobrino

Volteó a todos lados buscando una respuesta.

Se rasco la cabeza en confusión.

La bebé le daba los brazos sonriente y Blaise no sabía que hacer.

Se decidió por levantar a la niña y le sonrió.-Quien eres pequeña?

.-Es mi hija.-Violet dijo desde la puerta.-lo siento, soy Violet Stanfort, soy amiga de Hermione.

Blaise se le quedo mirando embobado.

Violet levanto una ceja y le dió una media sonrisa aun con la mano extendida.

.-Eh, perdón, Blaise Zabini, amigo de Draco y Hermione_ le dió la mano.

La beba se acomodo en su hombro y con su manita izquierda agarro la oreja de Blaise.

.-Le agradas.-Violet sonrió.

.-Soy bueno con los niños.-Blaise meció a la bebé como hacia con Orión.

.-Vives aqui.-Violet preguntó.

.-Es mi mansión.-contestó el moreno sonriendo.

.-Ohh, disculpame, yo no sabía. Hermione nos trajo..

.-No te preocupes, no me molesta.-Blaise le sonrió de oreja a oreja.-buscaba a mi sobrino pero no esta aquí, siempre que llego del trabajo suelo venir por él.

.-Te refieres a Orión?.-pregunto Violet.

Blaise asintió.-el pequeño me tiene envuelto de dedo meñique.

Violet rió.-una señora rubia lo llevó a los jardines cuando vine a acostar a Caroline.

.-Cissy, es la abuela de Orión. Mamá de Draco.-Blaise explico.

.-Puedo preguntarte algo?.-Violet dijo.

.-Por supuesto.-Blaise asintió.

.-Estoy confundida, Hermione vivió conmigo en America y me dijo que el padre de su hijo la había abandonado. Despues cuando ella regresó me envió una lechuza diciendome que se habia casado con Harry Potter. Un amigo de la infancia y que era feliz. Pero ahora ya no entiendo.

Blaise le señaló una silla y ambos se sentaron.

.-Es una larga historia.-Blaise comenzó.

Violet lo miró.-no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Blaise suspiró y comenzó a relatarle todo.

SS/HG

Draco abrazó a Hermione y le dio besos por el rostro.

.-Dracoo, sabes que tenemos que salir de aqui, cierto?.-Hermione reia.

Draco hizo una mueca.-mi mamá esta con Orión. Ademas si nos necesitara ya estaría tocando la puerta.

.-No podemos quedarnos aquí...

.-Porqué no? La estamos pasando bien, no te parece?.-Draco la beso sin dejarla replicar.

.-Draco.-Hermione gimió al sentir las caricias bajo las sabanas.

.-Ese es mi nombre, amor.-Draco bajó su mano al centro de ella y comenzó suaves movimientos en circulos en ese pequeño botón.

Hermione gimió y Draco aumento el ritmo de las caricias.

.-Otra ves, Draco?.-Hermione pregunto entre una niebla de lujuria.

.-Es una queja?.-Draco preguntó riendo.

Hermione movio la cabeza en negación.

Draco tomo eso como una invitacion y la puso bajo el y la penetro.


	64. BLAISE PRENDADO

.- Draco.- Hermione trataba sin exito salir de la cama.

Draco la tenía prisionera bajo él.

.- Orión esta bien, te lo aseguro. Pero yo, siento como me tienes.- Draco la pegó a él haciendola consciente de su erección.

.- Esta noche, Draco. Debemos ir a ver a Orión.- Hermione reía.

Draco negó.- vas a dejarme así, Señora Malfoy?

Hermione se lamió los labios y Draco siguió la dirección de su lengua.

.- He creado un monstruo.- Hermione lo besó.

.- Pero soy tu monstruo.- Draco separó sus piernas y le hizo el amor por cuarta ves en esas horas.

DM/HG/HP

Violet estaba casi en shock. Su amiga había pasado por mucho. Pero agradecia que ahora estaba con el hombre que amaba.

Blaise acostó a la bebé que se había dormido en sus brazos.

Te gustaría una taza de té y algunos bocadillos?.- Blaise le preguntó a Violet.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie para ir a la cocina.

Blaise no podía dejar de mirarla, era una belleza rara, de esas que no se encuentran en cualquier lugar.

.- Blaise, has visto a Draco?.- Narcissa preguntó.

Blaise negó.- estara con Hermione, no?

.- Ha estado sonando su telefono muggle toda la tarde.- Narcissa dijo con Orión en brazos dormido.

.- Dejalo que suene, Cissy. De seguro Draco ha estado recuperando el tiempo perdido con Hermione.- Blaise le dijo picaro.

Narcissa entendió.- entonces que suene. No me gustaría volver a interrumpirlos.

Blaise asintió y le indicó a Violet que se sentara.

.- Blaise, veo que conoces a nuestras invitada. Verdad que es hermosa?.- su madre le dijo empujandolo a admitir.

.- Si, madre, es hermosa.- Blaise estuvo de acuerdo no porque su madre lo dijera, sino porque él ya lo habia pensado.

Narcissa y Euphemia intercambiaron miradas complices.

Violet se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

El telefono volvió a sonar y Blaise lo tomó y contestó.

.- Señor Malfoy?.- pregunto una vos de mujer del otro lado.

.- El señor Malfoy no esta disponible, soy su abogado.- Blaise dijo.

.- He tratado de localizar al Señor Malfoy, hay un inversor aqui que exige verle.- la asistente dijo.

.- Mandalo con el gerente de ventas. El señor Malfoy no se desocupara hoy.- Blaise le respondió.

.- Dice que solo vera al Señor Malfoy.- insistió la asistente.

.- Entonces dile que deje su numero, que el Señor Malfoy se comunicara con él.- Blaise respondió.

.- Esta bien, gracias.- la asistente colgó.

.- Era de la oficina.- Narcissa preguntó.

.- Si, un nuevo inversor.- Blaise apagó el aparato y lo dejó a un lado.


	65. UN NUEVO MALFOY

DOS DIAS DESPUES

Ahora Blaise pasaba mas tiempo en casa.

Violet había resultado una buena compñía y su hija le había robado el corazón.

Era hora de la comida y todos se sentaban a la mesa platicando entre si.

Hermione había estado sintiendose mal. Pero no dijo nada. Sospechaba lo que le estaba pasando pero necesitaba una confirmación sino solo era el estómago y los ilusionaria en vano.

El olor de la comida le llegó y ella jadeo.

.- Hermione? Que pasa?.- Draco tomó su mano.

.- No es...- Hermione sintió la nausea y se levantó para encontrar el baño rapidamente.

Draco estaba preocupado y fue tras ella.- Hermione?.- Draco toco a la puerta. La oia vomitar.

Con su varita lanzo un alohomora y la puerta se abrió.

La encontró tirada en el piso vaciando su estómago.

.- Necesito llevarte a San Mungo, Hermione.- Draco dijo preocupado.

Hermione se enjuago la boca y lo enfrentó.- No, Draco, tal ves fue algo que me cayó mal.

.- No estoy dispuesto a seguir en suposiciones, te voy a llevar a San Mungo y no acepto negativas.- Draco puntualizó.

.- Draco, no voy a ir a San Mungo por un simple vomito.- Hermione de sintió mareada y se detuvo en brazos de Draco para no caer al suelo.

.- Suficiente, iremos a San Mungo.- Draco la tomo en brazos y salieron para tomar la red flu.- Madre, te encargo a Orión, llevaré a mi mujer a San Mungo.

Narcissa asintió y se quedo muy preocupada.

DM/HG/HP

No se preocupe, Señor, su esposa no esta enferma.

.- Pero entonces, que le pasa?.- Draco no entendía.

.- Su esposa esta embarazada, felicidades, tiene aproximadamente un mes.- El doctor le sonrió.

Draco quedo en shock y despues una gran sonrisa se le comenzó a formar y vió a Hermione que tambien sonreía.

.- Seremos padres nuevamente.- Draco la besó.- Te amo, Hermione.- Draco acarició su vientre.- me darás otro hijo.

.- Draco, todos te oyen.- Hermione reprendió.

Draco estaba casi frenetico.

.- No me importa, que todos sepan lo feliz que soy.- Draco la miró.- Gracias, Hermione.

.- Estoy segura que no lo hubiera logrado sin ti, asi que a ti tambien, Gracias.- Hermione le acarició las mejillas.

.- Bueno, Señora Malfoy, estas seran las pociones para que tome durante su embarazo.- El medimago le explicó.

.- Gracias Doctor.- Hermione agradeció y volvieron a la Mansión Zabini con sonrisas en sus rostros.

.- Hijo, Hermione, que les dijeron.- Narcissa les preguntó.

Draco miró a Hermione.- Madre serás abuela de nuevo. Hermione esta embarazada.

Narcissa sonrió.- Felicidades a los dos.- los abrazó.- seré abuela de nuevo. Estoy tan feliz. Tendremos que cuidarte, Hermione.

.- Narcissa, estoy embarazada, no lisiada. Trabajé en una cafetería hasta que di a luz a Orión.- Hermione dijo no queriendo que la trataran diferente. O con pincitas.

Draco se puso serio.- Este no será el caso, amor, no tendras que pasar por eso de nuevo. Estaras en calma y tranquila en casa. Esta vez tengo la oportunida de ver crecer tu vientre con mi hijo y consentirte. Traer tus antojos de madrugada. Hacer todo lo que no pude mientras esperabas a Orión.


	66. PUEDE SER UNA NIÑA

Gustav lo había conseguido, compró en el callejón Knockturn poción multijugos.

Agregó los cabellos de Lucius. Era perfecto.

Les haria creer que perdió la memoria y que no recordaba nada. Les haria tener un falso sentimiento de calma para tener su confianza y así poder deshacerse del heredero de los Malfoy.

El odiaba a los Malfoy, cuando su señor cayó a manos del Niño Potter, los Greengrass habían perdido todo lo que tenían. Incluso el buen nombre en la sociedad mágica. Gustav se habia refujiado con los Malfoy, pero Lucius solo le dio la espalda riendose de él. Le había costado mucho salir adelante. Después su hija llegó con la idea de querer casarse con Draco y vio una oportunidad para vengarse.

Pero el estupido muchacho se había deshecho de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin ningún galeón y en desgracia.

Quien la iba a querer despues de que un Malfoy la usara?

DM/HG

Hermione se había estado sintiendo mal toda esa semana con los sintomas de embarazo. Sufría nauseas y vomitos a todas horas, se sentía enferma.

Draco le había dicho que la llevaría de nuevo a San Mungo pero ella no había querido. Era normal en un embarazo aun que de Orión no se había sentido así. Con su primer embarazo todo fue miel sobre ojuelas.

Su amiga Violet si que sufrió de achaques al igual que ella en este embarazo.

Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente...tal ves su bebé seria una niña. Sonrió y acarició su vientre. Le gustaría tener una niña de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises.

.- Que te tiene tan feliz, amor? .- Draco preguntó.

.- En que quiza, esta ves, sea una niña.- Hermione esperó su reaccion.

Draco llegó hasta ella y acarició su vientre.- en serio?

.- Te gustaria?.- Hermione se mordió el labio.

.- No me gustaria, Amor, me encantaría. Una niña castaña con el cabello risado y ojos grises. Seria muy feliz. Pero si es niño igual.- Draco beso su vientre.- Hola bebé, verdad que eres una niña? La niña de papá.

Hermione se derritió.- Draco, puede ser niño, aun no sabemos, solo creí que pudiera ser niña.

.- Nada, es una niña y será la niña de papá_ Draco puso su oido en el vientre de Hermione.- Hola Etamin, seras muy bienvenida.

.- Draco es...

.- La estrella con mayor brillo en la constelación de Draco.- El rubio declaró.

.- Me gusta el nombre, Draco, es hermoso.

Draco se levanto y besó a Hermione.

.- Le decimos a mi madre?.- Draco sonrió.

Hermione se mordió el labio.- Draco, aun no estamos seguros del sexo, podremos saber el proximo mes. Y si le decimos a tu madre seria ilusionarla.

.- Tonterias, amor, se que es una niña, mi Etamin.

Hermione se sentía en una nube, ansiaba tanto una niña.

.- Esta bien, pero le diremos que puede ser una niña.- Hermione acarició su mejilla.

Draco la besó, despues ambos salieron a los jardines en busca de Narcissa.


	67. POR FIN

Era el medio dia cuando Narcissa recibió una carta del Ministerio.

Casi se cae de bruces y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

.- Madre.- Draco fue a su encuentro preocupado.

Narcissa le extendió la carta.

Draco la leyó y su mano fue hacia su boca.- Pero como?

Hermione los veía con preocupación.- Draco? Que pasa?

.- Mi padre, dicen que mi padre apareció_ Draco dijo en un hilo de voz.

.- Como? Que no habia muerto?.- Hermione estaba confundida.

.- Si, pero no se cómo, es decir, nosotros lo vimos.- Draco se pasó una mano por su rostro.

.- Que mas dice.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Que lo encontraron desorientado, muy delgado y demacrado. Creen que ha estado vagando.- Draco se levantó.- Debo ir.

.- Te acompaño.- Hermione dijo.

.- No, por favor quedate con mi madre.- Draco pidió.

Hermione asintió.

Euphemia tenia abrazada a Narcissa que estaba en estado de shock.

Draco entró a la red flu y fue directo al ministerio.

Caminó con largas zancadas hasta el departamento de personas perdidas.

.- Asunto?.- un joven del departamento preguntó.

.- Soy Draco Malfoy, estoy aquí porque enviaron una lechuza diciendo que mi padre se encontraba en este departamento.

El joven se levanto y le dió acceso.- Por aquí.- abrió otra puerta donde estaba su padre.

.- Padre.- llamo Draco.

Lucius se giró al recien llegado.

.- Joven Malfoy, por favor tome asiento.- le indicó el jefe del departamento.

.- Se encontró a su padre vagando por el Londres magico, totalmente desorientado y hambriento. No se acuerda de quien es y por consiguiente de su familia. No sabe lo que le pasó.

Draco volvió a mirar a su padre y suspiró fuertemente.

.- Como supieron que era él?.- Draco preguntó.

.- Llevaba esto en su bolsillo.- Le extendió un anillo. El anillo Malfoy.

Draco trago saliva.- lo llevaré a casa.- dijo levantandose y tomó el anillo.- Gracias.

.- Vamos padre, iremos a casa.- Draco lo tomó del brazo.

.- A casa? Donde es casa?.- Lucius preguntó.

.- Iremos a Malfoy Manor. Ahi te recuperaras.- Le dijo Draco. Aun que veía a su padre no podía confiarse de él, le habia hecho divorciarse de la única mujer que amó, por el simple capricho de un contrato. El hecho de que no recordara nada, ni siquiera su apellido no significaba que no lo haria con el tiempo.

Draco los apareció en las afueras de Malfoy Manor y caminaron hacia la entrada.

.- Aqui descansaras padre, llamaré a un medimago para que venga a checarte.- Draco lo llevó a una habitación.

.- No estas contento de ver a tu padre?.- Hablo Lucius con vos rasposa.

Draco refunfuñó.- Descansa, padre.

Draco se giró para salir cuando oyó un .- desmaius.- y todo se volvió negro.

Gustav Greengrass bailaba de gusto, por fin tenia al muchacho en sus manos.

Lo levitó hasta las afueras de la Mansión y los apareció en las mazmorras de su mansión.

Lo dejó en una celda y puso los hechizos.


	68. ENCARCELADO

.- Maldito, dejame ir, que ganas haciendo esto, Gustav??.- Draco azotaba la reja con frustación.

.- Dame a tu heredero y tu padre y tu podran irse.- Gustav señaló la celda de enfrente.

.- Padre.- Draco llamó.

.- Comprenderas que esta algo...debil.- Gustav se burló.

.- No entregaré a mi hijo nunca.- Draco gritó.

.- Entonces te pudrirás en esta celda, como tu padre.- Gustav dió media vuelta y se fué.

Draco grito y se dejó caer de rodillas.

.- Draco?.- una voz rasposa se oyó.

.- Padre, eres tu?.- Draco se levantó y se acercó a la reja.

.- Draco, porque? Tu no, Draco. Trate de resistir y pedí mi propia muerte.- Lucius decía desde la otra celda.

.- Padre, cómo estas?.- Draco preguntó azotando la reja con las manos.

.- Draco, yo no quise, no quise el matrimonio con Astoria. El me hizo un imperio, trate de evitarlo.- Lucius se lamentaba.- nunca quise que dejaras a tu esposa por ella y mucho menos a mi nieto.

.- Lo sabias? Sabías de mi hijo y no me dijiste nada?.- Draco estaba furioso.

.- Cuando iba a decirtelo, Gustav me trajo aquí y me hizo pasar por muerto.- Lucius apenas se podía sostener de pie.

Draco le dio la espalda y maldijo. Su esposa estaba embarazada, tenía que salir de ahí. El no podía perderse otro embarazo y otros momentos con sus hijos.

Apenas los había recuperado.

UN MES DESPUÉS

Hermione estaba completamente loca de preocupación.

No dormía y el alimento era muy escaso.

Harry estaba en la búsqueda de Draco, habían hecho varias investigaciones en el Ministerio con la reaparición de Lucius pero realmente no había pistas.

Incluso habian ido a la Mansión Greengrass con una orden para checar la propiedad con el argumento de que podría estar en una venganza por la mancha de su apellido al anularse su matrimonio con el heredero Malfoy.

Ahora Harry seguía a Gustav a todos lados.

Blaise por su lado tenía a todo su buffete investigando quien pudo haber sido el que se hizo pasar por Lucius.

Por medio de la firma mágica se detectó la de Draco y un desconocido en Malfoy Manor.

El Ministerio investigaba eso.

Narcissa por su parte se mantenía de pie por su nieto Orión.

El pequeño estaba en esos días de mal humor. Extrañaba a su padre y a su madre quien estaba ausente en cama.

Un medimago los visitó y dijo que si ella seguía así podría perder a su bebé.

El medimago le aseguró que era un varoncito.

Le receto vitaminas y reposo.

Violet se encargaba de que comiera diciendole que debía mantenerse sana por su esposo. Que no le gustaría verla en ese estado.

Poco a poco fue recobrando su salud, manteniendo fuerte por el bebé en su vientre.

Su Orión ya tenía 5 meses y no la estaba pasando bien. Para ser tan pequeño y pareciera que no se daba cuenta de su alrededor lo absorbia todo.

.- Orión.- Hermione lo cargó de su cuna.- hola mi amor. Siento mucho no haber estado para ti en este mes. Lo siento mucho mi bebé.

Orión se abrazó a ella balbuceando.

.- Prometo que estaré bien para ustedes dos y cuando tu papá regrese seremos felices.- Hermione le dijo a su hijo como un mantra.

.- Tendras un hermanito, Orión. Tu papá se equivocó. No es una niña, es un niño. Como quisiera que él estuviera aquí para hecharselo en cara.- Hermione se sentó en la mecedora y meció a Orión en sus brazos.


	69. UN SOPLO DE AIRE

Gustav sacó a su familia para visitar a su hija Daphne que acababa de tener un bebé.

Harry aprovechó ese momento y entró a la mansión con su capa de invisibilidad.

Vió a solo dos elfos cerca de las cocinas.

Buscó el despacho de Gustav, la Mansión era como un laberinto.

Vio a otro elfo salir con un balde de agua y paños sucios de una habitación. Cuando el elfo salió Harry entro, ese era el despacho del viejo.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Abrió los cajones del escritorio y hubo uno que estaba bajo llave.

.- Alohomora.- lanzo, pero el cajón no cedió.

Saco las ganzuas que siempre cargaba, los gemelos Weasley se las habían dado para probar su invento. Según lo que le dijeron era que habrían cerraduras casi imposibles.

Harry las probó.

Se oyó la cerradura que cedió.- bingo.

En ese cajón habia papeles, el contrato de matrimonio de Daphne Greengrass, y otros de propiedades de la familia. Puff el sabia eso, el ministerio las registró, pero hubo una que llamó su atención porque estaba a nombre de Lucius Malfoy en America. Guardo la hoja y acomodó los papeles como estaban, cerro el cajón y salió de la propiedad.

Llegó a su casa y corrió a red flu_ Mansión Zabini.- lanzó los polvos flu.

Apareción en la salita reconfortante de la Mansión del ex- Slytherin.

Fue blanco de las miradas y las varitas que lo apuntaban.

.- Que fue Pettigrew?.- Hermione pregunto.

.- La rata de Ron, un animago.- Harry contestó rápidamente.

Blaise soltó el aire junto con Hermione y Narcissa.

.- Entré a la Mansión Greengrass, encontre esto en uno de sus cajones, llamó mi atención no solo por nombre sino por la fecha de adquisición.- Harry le extendió el papel a Zabini.

Blaise lo miró.- Lucius había muerto para ese entonces.

Harry asintió.

Narcissa se adelantó.- que es?

Blaise le pasó el papel de propiedad.- lo reconoce?

Narcissa leyó y negó.

.- Es un papel de propiedad de una casa en America.- Harry explicaba a Hermione.- Comprada hace 8 meses por Lucius.

.- Debemos ir, Harry.- Hermione soltó.

Harry negó.- Tu no iras, se acabo el tiempo que ibas con nosotros, no has estado bien y ese embarazo debes cuidarlo. Prometo que si esta ahí, lo traeré. Llevaré a Ron.

.- Iré con ustedes.- Blaise dijo.

.- No, tu debes protegerlas.- Harry sanjó el asunto.

Hermione lo vió irse y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Blaise la cargó.- llamen al medimago.- pidió y la llevó a su habitación seguida por su madre y Violet.

.- Hermione, tienes que estar bien, tu bebé depende de ti, no quieres que cuando regrese Draco se entere que falló con la predicción y que sera un niño?.- Violet la animaba.

En eso entró el medimago con Narcissa.

Todos salieron menor Narcissa para que hiciera los chequeos.

.- Debo ingresarla a San Mungo Cissy, esta sangrando.- el medimago informó.

.- No podemos salir de aquí Edy, estamos bajo amenaza y lo sabes.- Narcissa le recordó.

El medimago inspiro hondo.- Trataré de hacerlo yo pero necesitaré varias pociones. No será nada sencillo Cissy, su cuerpo esta intentando abortar a su bebé.

Narcissa se llevó las manos a la boca.

El medimago caminó a la flu y despareció, minutos después ingresó con el director de San mungo y con varias pociones en un maletín.

.- Cissy.- Charlus la saludo, vine a ayudar.

.- Gracias Charlus.- Narcissa dijo palida.

.- Cissy te necesitas para que administres las pociones en el tiempo correcto, nosotros mantendremos los hechizos h te diremos cuando administrarlas.- Charlus le comunico.

Narcissa asintió.

El medimagi acomodó las pociones en el orden que debían administrarse.

.- Lista?.- Charlus pregunto a Narcissa.

Ella asintió.

Lls dos medimagos apuntaron al vientre de una Hermione inconsciente.


	70. FUGA

Harry y Ron habían viajado a América de incognito.

Tenían que moverse rápido, no sabían si Draco estaba ahí o si estaría vivo.

Harry rezaba que asi fuera.

La casa era una Mansión a las afueras de Maine. Era la casa, podían sentir los hechizos antimuggles.

Se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad y abrieron con las ganzuas de los gemelos.

._ Omenium revelio.- lanzó Ron.

Detectaron tres presencias en el sótano.

Harry puso un hechizo a sus pies para que no se oyeran las pisadas.

Bajaron las escaleras con sus varitas preparadas.

Al llegar a la base Harry detuvo a Ron.

.- Maldito viejo, si no quiere comer no comas, al fin, no te queda mucho para que mueras.

Era la vos de un hombre joven.

.- Dejalo en paz, Goyle.- Draco grito.

.- Calmate Draco, tu seguiras.- Goyle se reia histericamente.

.- Que ganas con esto?.- Draco gruñó.

.- Gustav me prometió la mano de Astoria.

Draco se rió.- Pues suerte con eso. Yo con gusto te la hubiera regalado.

Goyle caminó hasta la celda de Draco totalmente descontrolado.- Crucio!!

Draco cayó al piso de rodillas pero no gritaba y eso enojaba mas a Goyle.

Harry levantó su varita.- Desmaius.- lanzó y Goyle cayó al piso desmayado con todo su obeso cuerpo.

Ron y Harry salieron de la capa.

.- Potter?.- un demacrado Draco preguntó.

Harry le hizo una seña de silencio.- Quien mas esta aquí?

.- Solo era Goyle y Gustav Greengrass.- Draco sentia alivio.- Como esta Hermione?

Harry saco las ganzuas y la celda se abrió.

.- Potter, y Hermione?.- Draco se preocupó.

.- Esta preocupada Draco, debemos salir de aquí, anda.- Harry lo apuró.

.- Mi padre esta en la celda de enfrente, hay que sacarlo.- Draco pidió.

Harry asintió, preguntaría después, tenian que salir rápido.

Draco metió a Goyle en la que fue su celda, le quitó su varita y cerró.

La celda de Lucius se abrió y Draco se metió y cargó a su padre que estaba en los huesos e inconsciente.

.- Vamonos de aquí.- Ron apuró.

Los 4 Salieron de la propiedad y activaron el traslador.

Aparecieron en el Ministerio.

.- Debes denunciar.- Harry le dijo a Draco.

.- Mi padre esta muy mal.- Draco dijo preocupado.

.- Lo sé, Draco pero esto se debe hacer antes que cualquier cosa, Gustav esta en la mira y con esto podrían detenerlo ya antes que escape.

Draco asintió de acuerdo.

DM/HG

Los sanadores terminaron exahustos por el esfuerzo puesto en los hechizos.

.- Gracias a Merlín lo logramos.- Dijo Charlus dejandose caer en una silla.

Narcissa tambien estaba cansada pero estaba satisfecha. Su segundo nieto estaba resistiendo en el vientre de su nuera.

.- Guido.- Narcissa llamó al elfo.

.- En que puede servir Guido a la ama?

.- Por favor trae pociones revitalizantes y bastante comida.- Narcissa pidió.

El elfo desaparecio para cumplir su tarea.

Narcissa rezó para que Potter encontrase a Draco.

DM/HG

.- Debemos llevar a su padre a San Mungo.- uno de los aurores le dijo.

Draco asintió mientras era interrogado.

.- Yo iré con él.- Ron declaró.

.- Gracias.- Draco agradeció.

Aparte de Ron fueron varios aurores que lo custodiarían.

Harry se quedó con Draco mientras era interrogado.

Draco lo único que quería era ir a casa con su esposa y sus hijos.


	71. ERES TU?

Era ya entrada la noche cuando Draco llegó a la Mansión Zabini.

Gracias a Merlín habian detenido a Gustav Greengrass y su complice Gregory Goyle.

Draco fue directamente a la habitación que compartía con Hermione.

Encontró a su madre que dormitaba en un sillón cerca de la cama donde estaba su esposa.

Narcissa despertó y lo vió.

Se levantó con rapidez y lo jaló del brazo para guiarlo hacia el pasillo.

Lo abrazó.- Bendito Merlín, hijo. Eres tú?

.- Si madre, Potter y Weasley nos rescataron, tuvimos que ir al Ministerios a denunciar a Gustav, como esta Hermione. Quiero estar con ella.- Draco dijo desesperado.

.- Por favor toma un baño y cambiate, no llegues así con ella.

Draco gruñó, queria ver a su esposa y que supiera que estaba bien.

.- Hermione ha sufrido y se ha puesto mal. Casi pierde al bebé. El verte así incrementará su angustia.- Narcissa confesó.

Draco se supo palido.- casi pierde al bebé?

Narcissa asintió.- este mes ha sido muy duro para ella y para todos.

.- Padre esta vivo.- Draco soltó.- Esta en San Mungo en muy malas condiciones.

Narcissa se llevó las manos a la boca.- Yo...yo, debo ir con él.

Draco asintió.- iré a tomar un baño.

Narcissa corrió a la red flu hasta San Mungo.

DM/HG

Después de un baño, Draco se cambió y fué hasta la habitación de su esposa.

La encontró aún en la cama dormida de lado.

Draco se deslizó detras y la abrazó tocando su vientre donde se hallaba su bebé.

Hermione no queria abrir los ojos, estaba soñando con Draco otra ves, que la abrazaba y la protegía. Se sentía tan real.

.- Hermione.- Draco susurró a su oido.- Abre los ojos amor, estoy aquí con ustedes.

Hermione negó.

.- Mirame Hermione, soy Draco, tu Draco. Estoy aquí contigo y nuestra pequeña.

Al oir eso Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. En sus sueños siempre era su pequeño.

Hermione se giró y se sentó, lagrimas corrian por sus ojos.- Draco? Eres tu?

Draco le sonrió y la abrazó.- estoy aquí, amor, siento mucho alejarme este mes, no era porque lo hubiera querido, Gustav me retuvo.

Hermione se apretó a él.- no sabes cuanto soñe este momento, tu..tu.

.- Hermione?.- Draco la sintió laxa en sus brazos. Se había desmayado.

Draco la cargó y la llevó a la flu hasta San Mungo.

.- Por Merlín que no les pasa nada.- Draco repetía una y otra ves.

DM/HG

Narcissa llegó hasta Lucius y tomó su mano.

.- Lucius.- susurró envuelta en emoción y tristeza al verlo en ese estado.

La medimaga le explicó que estaba en un estado grave de desnutrición y que había sido victima de torturas.

No le aseguraban que viviera pero harian todo para que lo hiciera.

Estaba por sentarse cuando llegó el patronus de Draco

Tuve que traer a Hermione a San Mungo, se desmayó.

Narcissa salió de la habitación de Lucius y corrió hasta urgencias.


	72. LOS PROTEGERÉ

Narcissa llego a urgencias.- Que pasó, hijo?

.- Se desmayó, creo que tuvo una fuerte impresión, no se, me sacaron del cuarto.- Draco esta frustrado.- madre y si pierde al bebé?.- lloró.

.- Tendremos fé Draco.- Narcissa se mantenia serena por él.

El medimago salió.- Señor Malfoy.

Draco asintió.

.- Su esposa despertó y ha pedido por usted.

Draco se movió para entrar.

.- Esta delicada, por el momento su bebé se mantiene aferrado a ella. Le pido que no la altere.- El medimago se movió para dejarlo pasar.

Draco se acercó rápidamente a Hermione.

.- Draco, gracias Merlín que no fue un sueño.- Hermione acarició su cara.

.- No lo fué Hermione, estoy aquí con ustedes.- Draco besó sus labios y los sintió frios.

.- Es un niño.- Hermione soltó.

Draco acarició su vientre.- Me equivoqué?

Hermione asintió.

.- Un hermanito revoltoso para Orión.- Draco sonrió.

.- Que pasó Draco?.- Hermione preguntó seria.

.- No te preocupes por eso ahora Hermione, debes estar tranquila para que Scorpius este tranquilito. Recibe todo de ti.- Draco besó su vientre.

.- Scorpius?.- Hermione lo miró con una mueca.

Draco asintió.- Ya que tu le pusiste el nombre a Orión creo que es justo que yo elija el nombre de este bebé.

Hermione sonrió.- Lo siento bebé, te llamaras Scorpius.

.- Como que lo sientes? Scorpius es un buen nombre.- Draco la miró con fingida aflicción.

.- Claro que lo es, solo bromeaba.- Hermione rió.

.- Bien Señora Malfoy, necesita descansar.- el medimago le dió una poción.

.- Te quedaras?.- Hermione le preguntó a Draco.

.- No iría a ningún otro lado, es aquí donde quiero estar.- Draco la besó en la mejilla.

DM/HG

Narcissa volvió con su esposo, aun no despertaba.

Envió un patronus a Euphemia para que checaran a Orión.

Se dejó caer en una silla totalmente cansada y se quedó dormida.

DM/HG

Draco se quedo despierto viendo dormir a su esposa y dando gracias a Merlín porque no había perdido al bebé.

Se había equivocado, pensó o mas bien deseo que fuera una niña con sus ojos y su carita, pero otro niño no estaba nada mal. Su Scorpius.

Ese era el nombre que había pensado cuando vivían en America e intentaban tener un bebé.

Acarició sus mejillas con fascinación y tocó su vientre. Tendría oportunidad de verlo crecer con su hijo. Como no lo pudo hacer con Orión.

Sonrió al imaginarse a sus hijos corriendo a su alrededor haciendo travesuras, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos y Merlín lo permita su primer día en Hogwarts.

Pensó en su padre y lo que las pocas veces platicaron cuando estaban en aquellas celdas.

Creía que esas charlas habían sido mejores que todas las que habían tenido con los años.

Solo esperaba que se recuperara para que disfrutara de sus nietos.

Temprano por la mañana le mandaría una lechuza a Blaise para que pusiera un orden de restricción para los Greengrass. No queria mas sorpresas.

Y si era preciso se llevaría a su familia a otro país para que estuvieran tranquilos.

.- Te prometo que los protegeré.- Draco susurró a Hermione.


	73. ESTOY SOÑANDO

Lucius despertó confundido, no era su celda en la que estaba. Y estaba acostado en algo suave.

Por Salazar, otra ves estoy soñando.- pensó

Un movimiento a su lado lo hizo girar su cabeza. Sin duda estaba soñando, su esposa estaba ahí a su lado.

.- Cissy.- dijo con voz rasposa.

Narcissa abrió los ojos y se enderezó.- Lucius, Merlín has despertado. Cómo te sientes?.- lo tocó y se sentía tan real.

.- No te vayas Cissy, no me dejes.- Lucius dijo desesperado. No queria despertar en su celda fría y sin ella.

.- No me iré Lucius, ahora estas bien, estaras bien.- Narcissa comenzó a llorar.

.- No llores Cissy, no despertaré.- Lucius trato de moverse pero tenia conectados muchos aparatos.

.- No te muevas Lucius, estas en San Mungo, Draco te trajo.- Narcissa lo abrazó.

.- Sin duda es el mejor sueño que he tenido.- Lucius sonrió.

Narcissa se enderezó.- No estas soñando Lucius, estas despierto y estan en San Mungo, Harry Potter los encontró, Gustav los tenía encerrados. Draco te ha traido, él esta bien.

Lucius miró la habitación.- No estoy soñando? Cissy en verdad estoy contigo?

.- Si Lucius.- Narcissa lloraba.

El medimago entró.- Señor Malfoy, veo que ha despertado.

.- Que ha pasado?.- Lucius preguntó.

.- Esta desnutrido y tenía una neumonía grave pero se esta recuperando. Su ganas de vivir eran muy altas.

.- Me habia rendido pero Draco me habló de mis nietos.- Lucius confesó.

.- Ohh Lucius, Orión es un sueño. Muy parecido a Draco pero tiene tus gestos.- Narcissa sonrió.

.- Bien, Señor Malfoy, debe alimentarse, le pediré la comida.- El medimago salió.

.- Cissy, no era yo, Gustav me tenía en un imperio.- Lucius dijo.

.- Tranquilo Lucius, ya habrá tiempo para eso.- Cissy le tomó la mano.

Una enfermera llegó con su comida.

.- Extrañé tanto la comida, aunque sea de hospital.- Lucius olfateó.

.- Debe comer despacio, su estomago no esta acostumbrado y podría vomitar.- la enfermera le dijo.

DM/HG

Hermione despertó y Draco estaba a su lado dormido.

Hermione se movió un poco y Draco abrió los ojos.- Hermione, te sientes mal? Llamaré a un medimago.

.- Tranquilo, solo queria ir al baño.

Draco cargó a Hermione hasta el baño.

.- Draco, puedo caminar.- Hermione declaró.

.- Lo sé, pero en estos momentos no deberías hacerlo, estuviste a punto de perder al bebé, debo cuidarlos.- Draco se quedó ahí mientras Hermione se bajaba sus bragas y orinaba.- esto es vergonzoso.

.- No tendría porqué Hermione, somos una pareja. No hay nada que no haya visto.- Draco levantó un ceja.

Hermione se lavó las manos y Draco la volvió a cargar y la llevó a la cama.

Un toque en la puerta sonó y Draco dijo pase.

Blaise apareció con Orión que iba lloroso.

.- Este jovencito ha estado llorando.- Blaise lo meció.

Draco fué inmediatamente hasta su hijo y lo cargó.- Hola mi pequeño Dragón, papi ya esta aquí. Te extrañe mucho.

Orión dejo de llorar y lo miró.

. Soy papá Orión, se que he estado alejado de ti pero no fue mi culpa esta vez.- Draco lo abrazó.

Orión le extendió los bracitos a Hermione y Draco se lo entregó.

.- Que pasa Orión, ya no conoces a papá? .- Hermione acarició su cabecita rubia.

Orión se giró hacia Blaise y alzó los brazos para que lo cargara.

Blaise se acercó y lo cargó.- Hey Orión.

Draco cerró los ojos.- ya no me conoce.

.- Dale tiempo Draco, es un niño muy listo.- Hermione afirmó.

.- Hermione, no te lo dije ayer pero Gustav tenía a mi padre encerrado tambien, fingió su muerte y despues tomo multijugos.

.- Lucius Malfoy esta vivo?.- Hermione tartamudeó.


	74. ABUELO LUCIUS

.- Lucius Malfoy esta vivo?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Si amor, pero no es como piensas o como yo pensaba. Él estuvo bajo un imperio y después Gustav fingio su muerte porque ya no le servía. Él trato de decirme de ti y mi hijo por eso lo hizo pasar por muerto.La ayuda que recibiste cuando Orión nació de él no del gobierno.- Draco explicó.

.- Y cómo está?.- Hermione trataba de procesar la información.

.- Mal, esta aqui en San Mungo, Gustav lo mantuvo en una celda por un año casi sin alimento y lo torturó muchas veces.- Draco estaba preocupado por el.

Draco tomo las manos de Hermione.- le hable de Orión y de mi hija que ahora es hijo.- toco su vientre.

.- Quien esta con él?.- preguntó Hermione.

.- Mi madre, Hermione puedo llevar a Orión con él. Al menos para que conozca a su abuelo.

Hermione asintió un poco reticente.

.- Gracias Hermione, Blaise, podrías quedarte con ella?.- Draco pidió.

.- Por supuesto, ve.- Blaise se sentó en una silla.

Draco cargó a Orión y salió rumbo a la habitación de su padre.

Tocó en la puerta y Orión lo imitó.

.- Pase.- Narcissa dijo.

Draco abrió y vió a su padre que estaba comiendo.

.- Padre.- Draco lo llamó.

Lucius levantó la vista y vió a su nieto en brazos de su hijo.

Orión le lanzaba los bracitos a Narcissa haciendo pucheros.

Narcissa se levantó y lo cargó.- Mi hermoso Dragón. Mira te presento a tu abuelo Lucius.

Lucius lo veía con los ojos vidriosos.- Hola Orión, soy tu abuelo.

Narcissa lo acercó a la cama y Orión se le quedo viendo y llevó su manita a su cara.

Lucius lo acarició.- Es muy parecido a ti, hijo.

Orión veía a su abuelo y después hizo un puchero y pidió los brazos de su abuela.

Narcissa lo cargó.- Cómo esta Hermione?

.- Mejor, se quedo Blaise con ella mientras yo traía a Orión.

.- Aun no tengo fuerzas para cargarte, Orión, pero cuando las tenga no te soltare.- Lucius le dijo a su nieto.

Draco tomó a Orión y su hijo comenzó a llorar pidiendo a su abuela.

.- Dejalo Draco, quiere estar con su abuela.- Narcissa pidió.

.- El no me conoce madre.- Draco comento triste.

.- No te preocupes hijo, lo hará, dale tiempo.- Narcissa le hacia cariños a Orión.

Draco asintió.- Debo volver con Hermione.

.- Yo lo llevaré en un rato mas.- Narcissa dijo.

Draco se acercó a Orión y le dió un besito en la cabeza.- te hace falta un corte de cabello.

.- Yo también lo creo.- Narcissa rió.

.- Padre, no será Etamin, será Scorpius

Lucius rió.- te lo dije, los Malfoy tenemos niños.

.- Quiza para el tercero sea una niña.- Narcissa soltó.

.- Que no te oiga Hermione, apenas va a salir de este embarazo y su suegra ya esta pensando en otro nieto o mas bien nieta.

.- Bueno hijo, no puedes culparme, quiero la casa llena de nietos corriendo por todos lados y Orión necesita hermanos. Verdad mi pequeño Dragón?.- Narcissa levantó a Orión y le hizo pedorretas.

Orión rió como loco.


	75. UNA GRAN NOTICIA

Lucius y Hermione se quedaron una semana en San Mungo.

Lucius adoraba las visitas de Orión y estaba mas repuesto.

Habían regresado a Malfoy Manor.

Hermione era feliz por tener a su esposo con ella.

.- Hermione, podemos hablar?.- Lucius entró a la biblioteca.

Hermione asintió y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo.

Lucius tomó una silla y la colocó frente a ella.

.- Debo disculparme por todo el mal que les hice, en mi defensa no fui yo. Aunque en ese tiempo pensara que mi hijo no deberia haberse casado contigo. Cuando pude salir del imperius de Gustav contraté a un investigador. Me dijo que estabas esperando un hijo de Draco pero él ya te había dejado. Hice lo posible por decirselo pero Gustav supo que ya no estaba en el imperio y me hizo pasar por muerto, me encerró en aquella celda fría y lo unico que tenia en mente eran ustedes. Solía soñar con mi nieto.

.- Lucius, yo...amo a su hijo.- Hermione soltó una lagrima.

Lucius le puso una mano en la suya.

.- Lo sé, no te estoy reprochando nada. Era mi estupida manera de pensar. Mi hijo me contó todo. Amo a Orión con locura. Yo te estoy pidiendo que me perdones por el daño que les hice.

Hermione se levantó y lo abrazó.- Se que fuiste tu quien me dió la ayuda para Orión. Draco me lo dijo. Gracias.

.- No pude hacer mucho, Hermione. Por mi culpa sufriste el embarazo sola.- Lucius se sentía fatal.

.- No fue su culpa. Todo fue culpa de ese hombre.- Hermione lo miró a los ojos.- ahora ya todo esta en el pasado.

Draco llegó con Orión en brazos.- Hermione, estas bien?

Hermione le sonrió.- mejor que nunca.

Lucius cargó a Orión.- Mi lindo Dragoncito.

.- Madre nos espera para comer en los jardines.- Draco anunció.- Blaise tambien llegará, tiene un anuncio que hacer.

Lucius se adelantó con Orión.

.- De verdad estas bien?.- Draco volvió a preguntar.

Hermione asintió y se tocó el vientre.- estamos bien.

Draco la besó.- Te ves mucho mas hermosa hoy, Señora Malfoy.

.- Y tu muy guapo.- Hermione pasó sus manos por su pecho.

.- Vayamos a comer, o me olvidaré de que debes cuidarte en estos momentos.- Draco la cargó y la recargó en la pared_ te extrañé, esposa. Solo podía pensar en ti y en mis hijos.

.- Yo tambien pensaba en ti, Draco. Cada momento.- Hermione lo besó.

Draco gruñó y gimió en su boca.

.- Hijo.- Narcissa lo llamó.- Ya llegó Blaise. Ohh, Merlín Draco deja a la pobre chica, se esta recuperando.

.- Solo le daba un recordatorio a mi esposa, Madre.

.- Si si, vaya recordatorio.- Narcissa le dió una mirada letal.

Hermione rió.- vayamos a ver que noticia nos tiene Blaise.

Los 3 salieron al jardin.- Hermione.- Violet la abrazó_ Como te sientes?

.- Bien, te ves radiante, tiene algo que ver com Blaise?.- Hermione le susurró.

Violet sonrió.- Ohh, amiga soy tan feliz.

Blaise carraspeó y le ofreció una mano a Violet.

.- Queremos anunciar, que Violet y yo nos vamos a casar.- Blaise sonrió triunfante.

.- Felicidades Blaise y Violet.- Hermione los abrazó.

Euphemia era la mas feliz.

Tenía a Caroline en brazos.- y yo, tendré una nieta.

Narcissa le sonrió.- Ahora sabras que se siente ser abuela.


	76. PRIMERAS PALABRAS

.- Lucius, atrapalo.- Narcissa gritó.

Orión ya gateaba por toda la casa y era muy rápido en pequeño bribón.

Lucius los atrapó y lo cargó.- Te tengó, dragoncito, haces correr a tu abuela Cissy.

.- Issy.- Dijo Orión.

Narcissa abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Que has dicho mi pequeño dragón?

Lucius refunfuñó.- Dijo Cissy, porque no pudiste decir Abuelo Lucius para tu primera palabra.

.- Ohh callate Lucius, Draco te dijo su primera palabra a ti. Ya me tocaba con Orión.- Narcissa lo cargó haciendole cariños y besos.

.- Lu.- Orión lo señaló con el dedito.

.- Ves, por ahí hubieras empezado.- que te costaba pequeño drangoncito.- Lucius le besó su cabecita rubia.

Hermione y Draco ingresaron por la red flu.

.- Orión ha dicho sus primeras palabras.- Narcissa dijo orgullosa.

.- Que dijo mi bebé rubio?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Anda Orión, enseñale a papá y mamá cual fue tu primera palabra.- Narcissa lo instó.

Orión la miró y le dió una sonrisa mostrando dos dientitos.

.- Anda mi pequeño, dile a Abuela Cissy tu primera palabra.

.- Issy.- Orión gritó.

Draco sonrió.- Mi dragón ha dicho su primera palabra.

.- Y su segunda, dijo mi nombre.- Lucius dijo feliz.

.- Lu.- Orión le dió los bracitos y Lucius lo cargó.

Hermione se sobó la cintura, su embarazo de casi 8 meses ya le estaba pasando factura.

.- Estas bien, Hermione.- Lucius preguntó preocupado.

.- Si, es...solo las molestias habituales_ Hermione le quito importancia.

.- Será mejor que te llevé a acostarte, la Doctora dijo que es muy cansado estar de pie para tí.- Draco la cargó y la llevó a su habitación.

La acostó en la cama y destapó su vientre.- Hola, Scorpius, ya quiero conocerte mi pequeño dragoncito.

El vientre de Hermione se movió.

.- Ya quiero que pase este mes para tenerte en mis brazos y besar tu cabecita. Se que seras fuerte y activo como tu hermano Orión.

Pataditas se sintieron.

.- Draco, no lo agites, que no ves que le hablas y luego luego se mueve.- Hermione se recostó en un gran cojin.

.- Reconoce la voz de su papá, amor.- Draco acarició su vientre y lo besó.- Serás el bebé de papá Scorpius.

Mas patadas.

.- Oww, esa dolió Scorpius, Draco, deja de agitarlo.- Hermione reprendió.

.- Es un pequeño revoltoso como su hermano Orión, amor.- Draco besó a Hermione.

.- Si continuas así, te haré cambiarle los pañales por un mes y le diré a tu madre que no te ayude.- Hermione lo miró.

.- Con gusto lo haré, amor.

.- Sé que tu madre le cambia los pañales a Orión cuando te tiene que tocar a ti. Y no me mientas.- Hermione sentenció.

Draco la besó apasionadamente.- Mi madre adora hacerlo. Estar con su nieto.

.- Estar, pero eso nos corresponde a nosotros Draco y no pod...- Hermione se agarró el estómago con dolor.

.- Hermione, que tienes, es el bebé?.- Draco se levantó y la vió.

Hermione estaba sofocada por el dolor. Despues agua cayó por sus piernas.- Draco, toma la maleta que esta en el closet.

Draco corrió hacia el closet nervioso, tomo una maleta que Narcissa y Hermione habían preparado por si llevaba el momento.

.- Que hago, Hermione, dejame llamar a mi madre.- Draco corrió escaleras abajo_ Madre.- grito desesperado.

Narcissa le pasó a Lucius el niño y se asomó a la escalera.- Que pasó?

.- Hermione, va a tener el bebé, que hago?

.- Bajala hijo, hay que llevarla a San Mungo, rápido.- Narcissa apuró.

Draco regresó a la habitación, Hermione estaba acostada.- Debo llevarte a San Mungo.

.- No Draco, ya viene el bebé, lo puedo sentir, necesitas ver si esta coronado.- Hermione lo sentía entre las piernas.

Narcissa llegó.- Draco que esperas?

.- Ya viene el bebé, Cissy. Ya no hay tiempo para llegar a San Mungo.- Hermione dijo entre dientes por el dolor.

.- Santo Merlín, tendras a este bebé en casa.- Narcissa llamo a los elfos y prepararon todo. Llevaron sabanas extra y llamaron a la doctora en San Mungo.

.- Draco, quitame los pantalones y ve donde esta el bebé.- Hermione pidió.

Draco le quitó los pantalones.- Se ve la cabecita.

.- Esta coronando ya. Este bebé ya quiere llegar al mundo.- Hermione respiraba y aventaba el aire recordando como hacer eso.

Narcissa llegó con la medimaga.- Por Merlín, este bebé esta apurado por llegar al mundo.- La medimaga se puso los guantes.- Bien Señora Malfoy, cuando tenga una contracción va a pujar.

Hermione asintió y una contracción le sobrevino y ella pujó.

Draco le tomaba la mano pero estaba muy nervioso, ver a su esposa con dolor estaba causandole estragos.

.- No te atrevas a desmayarte Draco Lucius Malfoy.- Hermione le dijo entre dientes.- Oww.- Otra contracción y Hermione pujó.

.- Señor, pongase detras de ella y sóbele la espalda. Señora Malfoy dos empujes mas y tendrá aquí a su bebé.

Otra contracción y Hermione dió otro empuje.- Ya salió la cabecita. Es un bebé rubio.

Draco le sobaba la espalda.- Vamos amor, tu puedes.

Otra contracción y Hermione empujó fuera el bebé.

Un llanto se oyó y la medimaga le limpió las vías respiratorias y lo limpió antes de entregarlo.

.- Un hermoso varoncito.- La medimaga lo puso en el pecho de Hermione.

.- Hola Scorpius.- Hermione besó su cabecita.


	77. PERFECTO

Draco se le quedó mirando a su hijo.- Es perfecto, Hermione. Simplemente perfecto.

Scorpius abrió los ojos, unos ojos muy expresivos color chocolate como los de Hermione.

Draco acarició su mejilla.- Bienvenido al mundo Scorpius Malfoy.

El bebé se removió buscando alimento, Hermione se descubrió el pecho y lo amamantó por primera vez.

.- Gracias amor, por este segundo regalo.- Draco besó a Hermione en el cuello.

Narcissa estaba muy feliz.- es maravilloso, voy a decirle a Lucius que ya nació.

Narcissa bajó las escaleras.- Ya nació.- gritó feliz.

.- Oiste Orión, tu hermano ya nació_ Lucius sonrió contento.

Narcissa fue a la red flú y avisó a los Zabinni y a Harry.

Scorpius dejó de comer y se removía cuando oía la voz de su papá.

Draco se levantó y lo tomó en brazos.- Mi pequeño dragoncito, estabas apurado por venir a conocernos verdad? Ya no cabías en el vientre de mamá.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y lo miró atento_ Hola, soy tu papá.

.- Señor, debo bañarlo.- la medimaga pidió.

.- Por supuesto.- Draco le pasó al bebé.

.- Usted me acompañará para explicarle como debe hacerlo.- la medimaga le dijo.

Draco asintió y juntos fueron al baño de la habitación.

DM/HG

Recibieron muchas visitas y regalos.

Narcissa preparaba la fiesta de bienvenida para Orión y Scorpius.

Orión pedía atención cuando Scorpius lloraba.

Solia agarrarse de la cuna y mirar a su hermano en ella. A veces le pasaba juguetes.

Se sentaba en el piso con una mueca cuando Scorpius no le hacia caso.

.- Pronto podran jugar juntos Orión, ten paciencia, tu hermanito es muy pequeño ahora pero en unos meses querra jugar contigo.- Hermione lo cargó.

Draco entró a la habitación y cargó a Orión.- Mi niño Dragón, cada dia estas mas grande. Hoy iras con papá y con abuelo a la empresa. Podré presumirte.- Draco le hizo pedorretas en su pancita y Orión rió.- Pap.

Draco lo miró.- Oiste amor, me dijo papá.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.- Si, lo oí.

.- No te enojes amor, pronto tambien dira mamá.

.- Mam.- Orión dijo.

.- Ves, si mi Niño, es mamá.

Hermione lo besó.- Mi pequeño.

Lucius apareció en la puerta de la habitación de loa niños.- Estan listos?

Draco asintió y besó a Hermione.- lo cuidaré amor, volvemos mas tarde.

Hermione sonrió.- se te olvida la pañalera.

Draco hizo una mueca y la tomo.

DM/HG

Lucius, Orión y Draco llegaron a las empresas Malfoy.

Todos estaban deslumbrados. Algunos si sabían que el patriarca estaba vivo otros se asombraban verlo ahi. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era el niño.

Ahi frente a sus empleados estaban Tres generaciones Malfoy.

.- Se casó?.- Kristel una de las empleadas de producción preguntó a otra.

.- No tengo idea pero yo creo que si por el bebé en sus brazos.

Kristel hizo una mueca.- es todo un sexy bombon, quien lo atrapó debe ser muy hermosa, el niño es hermoso.

.- Dejen de chismear y pongan atencion.- Kennet las reprendió.

.- Buenos días.- Draco empezó.- desde este momento nuestra empresa ha sido manejada por mi, ahora que mi padre esta bien de salud, retomara la presidencia.

Todos tendran un aumento a sus salario. Agradecemos su lealtad.

Todos aplaudieron.

Draco dejó a su padre y fue hacia su oficina con Orión.

Su secretaria se detuvo al verlos impactada.- Señor Malfoy, es su hijo?

Draco asintió.

.- Es adorable. Oh Señor una Señorita ha estado preguntando por usted, ha venido en muchas ocasiones.

.- Tienes un nombre?

La secretaria fue hasta su escritorio y sacó una nota.- Astoria Greengrass.

Draco apretó la mandíbula.- Esa mujer esta vetada de la empresa. Diles a los de seguridad. No la quiero cerca de aquí.

Su secretaria asintió y tomó su telefono.

Draco entró a su oficina y Orión rió.- Te gusta la vista Orión?

Draco suspiró, para que lo buscaría Astoria? Seguro para nada bueno. Prefería mantenerla lejos.


	78. BUSCANDOTE

Harry viajó a Francia, debía ver a Gabrielle, no había dejado de pensar en ella desde hace unos cuantos meses.

Llegó al hospital en el que trabajaba y preguntó a la recepcionista.

.- La medimaga Delacour esta de permiso de maternidad.- respondió la recepcionista.

Harry se quedo callado un momento.- Podría decirme su dirección. Soy Harry Potter, un amigo de la Doctora.

.- Harry Potter?.- la recepcionista jadeó.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

La recepcionista le apuntó la dirección de la medimaga.

.- Gracias.- Harry volvió a sonreirle.

.- Si no es mucha molestia, podría firmarme aquí, es para mi hijo.- la recepcionista le pasó un pergamino.

.- Cómo se llama su hijo?.- Harry preguntó.

.- Ían.

.- Aquí tiene, gracias.- Harry se despidió.

Se apareció en la dirección y tocó a la puerta.

.- Voy.- Se oyó una voz femenina.

Gabrielle abrió con un bebé en brazos.- Harry.- jadeó.

Harry miró al bebé. Una pequeña bebé de piel blanca y cabello negro.

.- Algo que me quieras decir?.- Harry entró a la casa.

.- Harry yo, te lo iba a contar, solo que, han pasado muchas cosas y mi trabajo...

Harry tomó la bebé en brazos.- Cómo se llama?

Gabrielle se removió.- Lily

Harry meció la bebé.- Hola preciosa, soy tu papá.

Gabrielle estaba en shock.- Cómo diste conmigo?

.- Tengo mis contactos.- Harry la miró.- pensé que eras estéril.

.- Yo...hice una prueba y mis genes veela se acoplan a los tuyos. Harry yo lo estuve pensando cuando llegué a Francia y bueno pensé que estabas con Hermione.

Harry negó.- Hermione esta con Draco ahora desde ese entonces, ahora tienen otro bebé.

Gabrielle tragó saliva.- Y James?

.- Se quedó con Luna y Ron, venía a verte, he pensado mucho en ti, ahora entiendo la razón.- Harry le hizo cariños a la bebé.

.- Y que planeabas? Al venir?.- Gabrielle estaba nerviosa.

.- Rayos, no lo sé, solo queria verte.- Harry confesó.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Lily es tuya, podrás verla cuando quieras.

Harry dejó de mecer a la bebé.- Quiero estar con ustedes. Yo y James.

.- Harry, no tienes que hacer esto porque tenga una hija.

Harry acarició su mejilla.- no lo hago por eso. No se que me pasa pero mi corazón se acelera cuando pienso en ti. Incluso en este momento quisiera...como suavisarlo.

Gabrielle lo besó.

Harry tomó su cintura con una mano y respondió al beso.

La bebé se quejo en sus brazos y Harry se separó un poco de Gabrielle.- Vengan conmigo.

.- Ir a Londres?.- Gabrielle preguntó.

.- Si, a Londres, viviremos en casa, donde deberian haber estado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Gabriel se mordió el labio.- No se Harry, esto es muy precipitado y...

Harry la volvió a besar.- Por favor, no las dejaré aquí mientras yo estoy en Londres. Quiero que vivamos juntos Gabrielle, como marido y mujer.

Gabrielle se derritió.- Hace años que se enamoró del mago salvador del mundo y ahora le estaba pidiendo que viviera con él.

.- No me iré sin ustedes Gabrielle.- Harry aseguró.

Gabrielle suspiró.- Tendré que pedir mi traslado a Londres y vender esta casa.

Harry sonrió y la volvió a besar.

.- No te arrepentirás.


	79. UN ENCUENTRO NADA AGRADABLE

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Orión era perseguido por su hermano Scorpius en los jardines de la Mansión.

Narcissa sonreía al verlos correr como lo soñó.

Lucius estaba fascinado con la bebé en sus brazos. La primera Malfoy mujer en muchos años.

Tenía a Lucius prendado desde que la cargó por primera vez.

Una pequeñita de ojos plata con el cabello rubio platino en rulos y ligeras pecas en su rostro.

Toda una monada.

.- Lucius, ya prestame a mi nieta.- Narcissa refunfuñó.

.- Olvidalo Cissy, Ara me pertenece, verdad preciosura? Eres la niña de tu Abuelo.

Draco y Hermione reían ante la pelea que siempre tenían Lucius y Narcissa por Ara.

Lucius siempre la traia en brazos haciendole cariños. Solía ir al Londres Muggle y traerle regalos.

La empresa Malfoy se habia ampliado a otros paises aliandose a empresas que estaban en quiebra y que alzaron juntos. Ahora tenían un imperio.

Draco abrazó a su esposa que estaba recostada en su regazo.

.- Papi, dile a Olion que leje atapal_ Scorpius dijo cabizbajo.

Draco lo tomó en brazos y lo besó en su mejilla.- Pronto seras tan rápido como tu hermano, Scorpius.

El niño lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- quelo sel lapilo ahola.

Narcissa rió.- siempre con prisas Scorpius.

Orión llegó con Narcissa.- Abuela, nos llevas por helado?

.- Sii.- gritó Scorpius.- Helalo.

Narcissa asintió.- Vayan a lavarse las manos y a ponerse zapatos.

Los niños corrieron a hacer lo que su abuela les dijo.

Luego tomaron la red flu hasta el callejón Diagon.

Entraron a la heladeria y Narcissa les compró un cono doble a cada niño.

Al salir se toparon con una desalineada Astoria.

.- Narcissa?.- Astoria miró a los dos niños con ropas elegantes.

.- Astoria.- Narcissa jadeó.

.- Son los hijos de Draco?

Narcissa asintió y los tomó de la mano.- debemos irnos.

Astoria detuvo a Narcissa.- ya tienes lo que querias, supongo estas muy feliz.

Narcissa asintió y puso a los niños detras de ella.

.- Que es lo que buscas, Astoria?.- Narcissa entrecerró los ojos.

Astoria rió.- De tí y de los Malfoy, nada.

.- Entonces retírate.- Narcissa siseó.

.- Señora Malfoy.- Harry la llamó.- pasa algo?

Scorpius se giró hacia el y se soltó de Narcissa.- padino.

Harry cargó a su ahijado.- Hola campeón. Helado?

Scorpius asintió.

Narcissa suspiró y recompuso su porte.- Que bueno que te veo Harry, Astoria ya se iba.

Astoria le dió una ultima mirada y se fué.

.- Tío Harry, y James?.- Orión preguntó.

.- En casa, iremos mas tarde con tus papás a la comida.- Harry dijo.

.- Dile que lleve su escoba, papá me a comprado una nueva.- Orión sonrió.

Harry asintió y bajó a Scorpius.

.- Se encuentra bien, Señora Malfoy?

.- Si Harry, gracias Merlín que apareciste, esa mujer me pone los pelos de punta.- Narcissa tomó a los niños de las manos.

.- No se preocupe, el Ministerio la tiene vigilada desde que entró a su Mansión.- Harry aseguró.- Los acompaño a la red flu.

Narcissa asintió y entraron a la sala de la mansión.

Orión y Scorpius corrieron al jardin.

.- Pasó algo Cissy.- Hermione preguntó al verle la cara.

.- Nos topamos a Astoria.- Narcissa confesó.

.- Salió de Azkaban? Les dijo algo? Quiso hacerles algo?.- Hermione preguntó preocupada.

Narcissa negó.- Harry apareció.

.- Gracias a Merlín.

Draco llegó.- que?

.- Tu madre y los niños se toparon a Astoria en el callejón Diagón.- Hermione soltó.

Draco apretó las manos y la mandíbula_ quiso hacerles algo?

Narcissa negó.- Harry llego.

Draco suspiró.- Me mandaron un aviso, salió de Azkaban la semana pasada por buen comportamiento.

.- Y cuando tenías pensado decirme?.- Hermione estaba molesta.

Draco desabotono su camisa de arriba.

.- No quería preocuparte amor, te estás recuperando del parto.- Draco tomó su cintura.

.- Draco Lucius Malfoy.- Hermione alzó la voz.

Orión y Scorpius rieron.- Estas en problemas papá.

Draco tragó saliva


	80. POR SIEMPRE

Astoria Greengrass entro a su turno como mesera en un bar muggle.

En el Londres mágico nadie quería contratarla, era hija de un hombre que estaba en Azkaban y ella misma fue a parar ahi pues hacia 3 años habia entrado a la Mansión Malfoy con la clara intensión de robar al bebé de Draco y Hermione.

Fué atrapada en el acto y llevada a Azkaban.

Recientemente salió por buen comportamiento pero nadie queria contratarla, su familia estaba arruinada.

El encontrarse con Narcissa solo le recordó lo que no queria, y el ver a los hijos de Draco le causó un escalofrio.

Ellos hubieran sido sus hijos.

.- Ey, bonita, deja de soñar y ponte a trabajar.- su jefe le dijo y la miró de forma lasciva.

Astoria suspiró y se puso a trabajar.

DM/HG

La Mansión Malfoy se convirtió en centro de reuniones de cada mes.

Se reunian todos con sus niños.

.- Orión, baja a Lily.- Hermione lo reprendió.- Amor, dile que la baje.

.- Mami, es mi Lily.- Orión dijo seguro.

Draco y Gabrielle rieron. Harry y Hermione tenian una mueca.

.- Por Merlín, es mi pequeña.- Harry dijo serio.

Lily reía con Orión que la paseaba en su espalda.

.- Relajate Harry, son niños.- Draco puso una mano en el hombro.- no es como si se fueran a casar.

20 AÑOS DESPUES.

.- Los declaro Marido y Mujer.

Los presentes aplaudieron.

Hermione se limpió las lagrimas. Draco estaba orgulloso y Harry tenía una mueca.

Orión y Lily se casaron. Desde pequeños los dos se prometieron y nunca olvidaron esa promesa.

Harry tuvo que aceptarlo.

James estaba feliz porque su mejor amigo se casó con su hermana.

.- Pronto tendremos la boda de Rose y Scorpius.- Hermione derramaba mas lágrimas.

Ron refunfuñó mientras se rascaba el estómago.- Mi nenita cayó por un Malfoy.

.- Ron.- Luna lo reprendió. Deja de compadecerte que Hugo se llevó a la nenita de Malfoy.

Draco levantó una ceja.- Que? O no, mi nenita con ...con, no no eso si que no. Ara.- llamo a su hija.- ven aquí inmediatamente.

La joven de 18 años apareció.- si papá?

.- Como es eso que estas saliendo con Hugo? Podrias explicarmelo.

. Ara retorció sus manos.- papá te lo iba a contar mañana. En serio. Hugo quiere pedirte mi mano.

Draco miró a Hugo.- Tu...tu.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo.

.- Si le haces daño, te juro que nunca te encontrarán.- Draco sentenció.

Hugo trago saliva.- amo a su hija y prometo que la hare feliz.

.- Por Merlin, tendré nietos pelirrojos.- Draco se quejó.

Todos rieron.

.- Apenas te diste cuenta?.- Harry rió mas alto.

Draco lo miro.- Bueno, tu tendras nietos rubios.- contratacó.

Harry dejó de reir y refunfuño.

Hermione, Luna y Gabrielle estaban dobladas de la risa.

.- De que rien?

.- De lo graciosos que se ven.- Hermione apenas podía hablar

Draco la tomó de la cintura y la besó.- esta noche pagarás por burlarte de mi.- le dió una nalgada.

.- Te amo mi huron albino.- Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello.

.- Te amo mi bella sabelotodo.- Draco los desapareció y aparecieron en su alcoba.- No puedo pasar un minuto mas sin tenerte.

Hermione sonrió y puso los hechizo silenciadores y de cerradura.

FIN

Aquí el Final, espero les haya gustado, no hay epilogo.

Travesura Realizada


End file.
